In Her Eyes
by bleachedinubasket
Summary: She is a blind girl. He is a high school punk, they meet and Ichigo is determined to help her see what she can’t, colors, movies, everything. But what happens when they both end up feeling something they cannot see? IchiRuki AU Complete
1. Her Eyes

**Title**: **In Her Eyes**

**Author**: **BleachedInuBasket-**

**Genre**: Romance/ Drama

**Characters**: Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

**Summary**: She is a blind girl. He is a high school punk, they meet and Ichigo is determined to help her see what she can't, colours, movies, everything. But what happens when they both end up feeling something they cannot see? IchiRuki AU

_**Thanks to Izari-Hime for the title!! REALLY appreciate it!! (Y)**_

--

**In Her Eyes**

**Chapter One: Her Eyes**

--

Ichigo sat in his desk; he was bored, quite, quite bored. And he hated being bored; it was like a sickness actually. Practically everyone in his class was drooped down in their desks, a moody air around them, their eyes dead and looking off in a distance. Even Orihime, who was usually rather upright and attentively watching the teacher talk, sat with her back hunched and chin on her hand. She seemed to be thinking about food or something, since her mouth was open wide. Chad was his usual quiet self, Uryuu was scribbling something down, and Tatsuki was yawning loudly.

The teacher slapped the chalk onto her desk, along with her book. And with that, the class perked up in attention.

"Alright, I can tell you are as bored as hell. Don't worry I am too." She scratched her shoulder and then sank into her leather chair.

"Excuse me ma'am…" Keigo's hand went up in the air.

"What?"

"Are you allowed to say hell?" The class snickered.

"Sure I am, it's a public school!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Okay then, shit." He laughed, and the teacher threw her chalk at his head.

"Mr. Keigo, if you are going to use that sort of language in my class, I suggest you leave. It is already sweltering hot in here, I don't want to get mad and heat up and…" She started to hyperventilate; she pulled up her long black hair into a ponytail and continued breathing heavily. The class stared at her in silence.

"Do you need water?" Orihime asked.

"No darling, it's okay. Keigo, out!" She pointed to the class door. Ichigo shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "Do you want to join him Kurosaki?" Ichigo's eyebrow rose at her.

"I didn't do anything." He muttered, putting his feet up on his desk.

"You just did. Out, Kurosaki." She said. Ichigo stayed put. "Well alright, if you have to be that way. Stand on your desk and make monkey sounds. Do it!"

"What?! No way!"

"Unless you want to stand outside, in an even hotter hallway." She fanned herself, her face wore a satisfied smirk as Ichigo got up on the desk, hunching over because of his height. "Now say it." Ichigo scowled.

"Ooh, ooh, ah, ah." He said depressingly.

"You sound like a dying monkey." She said, and the class laughed. "Come on! More enthusiasm, or you're going outside."

"Ooh! Ooh! Ah! Ah!" He said.

"Very good. Sit down." Ichigo sat down, a scowl on his face, the class laughed and he glared. "Okay, bring Keigo in."

"If you are all wondering why I did that, it was to wake you people up. No one, speak of the Kurosaki incident a few moments ago." She said, and Keigo's ears seemed to twitch. "And I did that, because you have a new student. Come in, Rukia."

Ichigo looked up at the name and saw the shined shoes walk to the centre of the front. From her shoes he went up to her face, it was pale, with a small nose and small slender lips. Her raven-black hair splitting at the ends and a stray bang down the centre of her face, but it was her eyes that captivated Ichigo. Pools of sparkling amethyst around small black orbs, he felt like he was lost in them, in the spark and shine from the blazing sun that lit up her face so perfectly. He shook his head, why was he thinking this way? He took a second look at the girl and noticed that she was short. He snickered, as she started to speak.

"Hello, I am Kuchiki Rukia." Her voice smooth and firm, her lips soft, formed a thin smile. "I am new to Kakura, and I came here from Tokyo, I was in special classes for my… condition." Her eyes flickered back and forth, as if searching for something. Ichigo blinked once, twice. "My main interests are drawing and just a bit of singing. I suggest you not be near me when I start to sing." She grinned and the class laughed softly. Her eyes looked past his classmates' faces, and for an instant landed on Ichigo, but it seemed like she wasn't looking at him at all. He found it mysterious.

"Thank you Rukia, have a seat in beside Ichigo." She smiled and led her to her seat. "Okay, back to what we were doing. As you can see when you…" She started to write on the board and slowly the class lost interest.

Ichigo turned to the girl beside him, she looked up at the front, her back straight and she was jotting down notes with her free hand, without even looking.

"You've been staring at me for a while now." She muttered. "Strawberry." She laughed softly.

"And what's it to you?"

"I'm finding it a bit creepy, since you are just staring at me like that." Her eyes glinted, and she continued to write.

"I'm finding it creepy that you're still writing like that while still talking to me." He laughed.

"Don't, it's called multi-tasking. A special ability that only girls have."

"Stop looking up there, can't you face me?" He frowned.

"Why would I want to look at you?"

"I'm more interesting than the teacher, midget." Rukia frowned, and pinched his ear. He yelled out in pain and flinched back. "What the hell?"

"Kurosaki." The teacher said. "Kuchiki, is he bothering you?"

"No, not at all ma'am. Please continue. You were saying something about the meaning of that phrase?" The teacher smiled.

"That's right, I don't know how you keep up." She laughed. Ichigo scowled.

"You're a fake."

"And what's it to you?' She asked and continued to write, she looked down and her hands followed the leg of her table for her bag. Ichigo looked at her small hand wander the dirty floor and he led the hand to her bag. "Thank you." She muttered, and clasped her hands around the handle. She opened it up and dug around. She took out a blue and red dictionary and flipped it open, her eyes still directed towards the front. Ichigo watched as she felt through the random blank pages of the book. She stopped at a page and scanned her hand down the empty page and then slowly raised her hand.

"Is it dawn?" She asked, and the teacher nodded.

"Very good Kuchiki." And she turned to write the word on the board. Ichigo looked at Rukia in a confused face, he quickly turned his attention back to the teacher, but couldn't be helped to her face.

"You're still looking at me?" Ichigo scowled.

"I'm not." He said.

"I know you are. I can feel it." She said.

"I am not, midget, and besides, you're too short to see." Ichigo said, and laughed.

"Let's hope that I don't end up killing you at lunch."

"Who says you're eating lunch with me?"

"She will." She pointed at the teacher in front of Ichigo.

"I see you are getting well acquainted with our new student. Why don't you show her around for today? Be her bodyguard?" Ichigo scowled and sank into his desk.

"Whatever." He muttered.

--

Rukia closed her locker, and Ichigo's face appeared as she locked it.

"Ah, why good afternoon Mr. Kurosaki. How may I be of assistance?" She smiled sweetly, and looked at his face. Ichigo frowned, and then scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe, you can explain to me why you look at me like that."

"Like what?" Her smile disappeared.

"You look at me, but then it seems that your eyes and looking through me. Why is that?" He asked, a little more politely this time.

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't be asking you."

"Okay, I see." She paused for a moment. "I… I'm blind." Her lips were straight in a blank expression and Ichigo was surprised.

"You mean… you can't see?"

"Isn't that what being blind means?" She turned and started to walk.

"But then… how can you go left and right and know where you're going?"

"I have my ways. I usually have a stick to help me, but seeing as you're my bodyguard for the day, you can be my eyes." She looked up, and Ichigo looked into her eyes. They were beautiful… but inside they looked so lost and frightened.

"Fine. If the teacher says so."

"Thank you."

Ichigo led her up the stairs and to the roof, once or twice he asked if he should hold her hand to lead, but she just said no. And explained how it was already awkward enough. They arrived at the sunny roof, and sat under one of the artificial trees near the fencing. Ichigo looked over to Rukia, who was wrapping her fingers around a juice box and shaking it in her ear. Her face made a confused and sort of frustrated face. Ichigo laughed as he continued to watch her.

"How do you open this?" She thrust the juice at Ichigo's face, and this time, her eyes stared him straight down.

"Its simple, you take the straw and poke it into the hole." He opened his own and did as he mentioned, and then sipped the juice. Rukia felt the cool juice box once more, and then Mizuro came over.

"You guys are already that close?" He sat down in front of them.

"No. I just need to watch out for her, that's all." Ichigo opened his own lunch. Rukia pulled out the plastic wrapped straw.

"So this is the straw?" She studied the object in her small fingers. "Doesn't feel like it." She muttered with her face scrunched up. Keigo appeared with a gigantic grin on his face.

"Rukia-san! You are so beautiful! May I sit beside you?" He bowed. Rukia, who was too busy to care, simply nodded. Keigo gleamed and silently sat beside her. "Ah… what are you doing, Rukia-san?"

"Trying to open this thing." She muttered, all her concentration was to the juice box now, she somehow took the plastic out of the straw and now she was stabbing several random places, trying to find the hole.

"Why don't you let me do it?"

"Don't." She glared at Keigo, and then her hand started to stab once more. Ichigo and Mizuro sat there, silently eating their lunches. Keigo, however, was depressed with his mouth hanging open, at the rejection Rukia had just given him.

Ichigo was starting to get annoyed at Rukia trying to open the drink so hard. He reached over and put his hand on hers. Rukia jumped at the touch.

"Okay midget, this, is the straw." He held up the small hand that was holding the straw. "You find the pointed end, and pierce it through the hole here." He held the juice box in one hand and he guided Rukia's fingertips along the surface and to the hole. "You take this." He moved her hand and placed the end of the straw on top of the hole. "Now, push." Rukia did as told, and the straw broke through. "There." He pushed the juice box, and Rukia pulled it up to her lips and drank it. She smiled at the cool, sweet taste and closed her eyes.

"Mm… thanks. It's tastes so good." She smiled, her eyes still closed. Ichigo let a small smile appear on his lips, and he started to see that he took some things for granted, like sight.

He looked out at the view below him, the sun high in the sky lighting up the pleasant sight of various trees and green fields. The sparkling blue river than ran through the park, the different coloured houses and cars that were the size of tiny ants as they moved through the roads. He frowned, and closed his eyes. Darkness. Is that what it was like to be blind? To not be able to experience the wonderful sights, and differences in everything? Just an empty space, and a feeling that you were alone in the world, in darkness, a tear slowly and silently made its way down Ichigo's face. His eyes fluttered open and he quickly wiped his face. Luckily, no one noticed.

"How are you getting home Rukia?" He asked.

"A drive. Why?"

"Just wondering. Do you know what orange looks like?" Mizuro and Keigo looked up in surprise at the question.

"No, not really…" She looked away.

"Then I will show you." He took her by the wrist and dragged her down the stairs and past halls.

"Where are we going Ichigo?" She yelled out. Ichigo continued to run and Rukia tried to catch up. He came to a sudden stop. "Ouch." She bumped into his back. She kicked his calf and he bent backwards.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled.

"For dragging me away! I didn't even know where we were going!" She spit back.

"I wanted to show you orange." He said simply. Rukia's eyebrow rose as she looked up at him, her eyes looking past his face.

"And how are you supposed to do that?" She crossed her arms, and laughed.

"Like this." He turned the tap on and pulled her hand towards it.

"I hear running water… Ichigo what are you doing?" She kicked him in the shin and pulled her hand away quickly. He grimaced.

"Trust me." He took her hand back and put it under the warm water. "What do you see?"

"I see nothing, but I feel warm water."

"That's orange, the best way I can explain to you." He said. Her mouth formed an 'oh'. Ichigo turned the water into the hottest and Rukia quickly pulled back. "Red. A sign of danger." He said. She held her hand to her chest, and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I think… I get it… sort of." She punched Ichigo in the stomach and he doubled over and groaned.

"AH! Ouch… that hurt midget!" He said.

"Supposed to." She scowled, and looked down at him. "You were at least supposed to warn me when it got hot."

"Sorry, sorry. Jeez." Ichigo smirked; _at least she can feel red and orange_. He slowly got back up and the bell rang. "Time for classes." He muttered, scowling once more.

"Follow me, and keep an eye out, I'm going to try and get to the classroom." She said.

"Alright, but don't bump into anyone." He said.

"I won't." And then she started running, Ichigo had a look of surprise on and quickly ran after her.

"Rukia! Watch out for the-" He yelled out, and in an instant Rukia avoided the group of girls chatting by their lockers.

The rest of the way was somewhat chaotic, with Rukia dashing left and right, narrowly dodging the oncoming students or teachers. Ichigo's heart was pumping madly at the time, afraid he would get in trouble for getting Rukia injured or something; and when Ichigo Kurosaki was afraid, which was once in a blue moon, he was _afraid_, especially because of a certain girl.

Rukia suddenly turned and Ichigo quickly followed. She stopped in front of a door and slid it open quietly.

"Wait, Rukia, that's not our…"

"Hello everyone." She said in a girly voice. The class looked up.

"Class." Ichigo's head lowered.

"What?" Rukia whispered.

"Hey, little kid, what are you doing in here?" One of the boys with blue hair said.

"I'm not little." Rukia crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you're just, vertically challenged." The same boy said. The class laughed.

"Hey, lay off." Ichigo stepped in front of Rukia, hands in his pockets, scowl on his face.

"Dude, it's Ichigo." One of his friends said.

"Why should I?" The guy who was insulting Rukia stood up.

"Because, I might end up beating your ugly face in."

"Look who's talking berry boy. Why don't you stop dying your hair?"

"It's my natural colour idiot. You're the one dying your hair, Grimmjow."

"Hey, this is my natural colour too." He put his hands up, and grinned.

"Feh. Bad sense of style for someone as 'smart' as he thinks." Ichigo turned to leave the room.

"Hey, since when did I say you could leave?"

"When I forgot to listen to you." Ichigo took Rukia's hand, and Grimmjow scowled, his arm came flying at Ichigo's back when a girl's hand stopped him.

"Leave her be." She muttered. Ichigo turned.

"Did you call me a she?!" He yelled out. He blinked in surprise at the pretty hazel-eyed girl with flowing brown hair. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to yell. We'll be going now." He gently pulled Rukia out of the classroom.

"Oh wow, tons of commotion," Rukia pulled her hand out of Ichigo's grip. "But I could have handled that by myself you know." She dusted her shirt and skirt.

"How could you, when you can't even see?" He scowled. Rukia glared at him, and stomped away. Ichigo gulped and noticed his mistake. "Look, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry I just…" He frantically followed her.

"Shut up. Get away from me. I decide to trust someone and of all people it had to be you." She muttered and opened the sliding door to their class with a slam. The class looked up in surprise, luckily the teacher was late or Rukia might have been in detention.

"Look, I didn't mean it. It's just that you shouldn't just randomly walk and yell out!"

"You didn't have to follow me!"

"Well I had to! The teacher told me to!"

"The teacher didn't tell you to show me what orange and red are, the teacher didn't tell you to stick with me every moment of the day."

"What the hell is a bodyguard supposed to do?!" They were now forehead-to-forehead, unaware of the silent class staring at the argument.

Rukia sat down with a thump, and Ichigo silently took his seat beside her. All in one day, they bonded, fought a bit, bonded, and fought once more. And now they weren't talking to each other. Ichigo sighed and turned to the side, head on his hand. What an incredibly complicated girl.

--

Orihime sat at the back of the classroom with Tatsuki and sighed.

"What makes her so different?" She muttered. Tatsuki looked at Orihime with concern. "Is it because she's blind? Should I go _blind_ just to make Kurosaki-kun love me?!" Tatsuki sighed, Orihime has had a crush on Ichigo ever since kindergarten, and her love is still strong.

"No, Orihime. Just…" Tatsuki tried to think of something to say.

"You don't have to say anything…" She paused. "Isn't it funny… how this one girl, the moment she entered the room, caught his attention like no other? It must have been something…"

--

A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAY. My sixth fic! WOOOT-ness. LOL. Dances a jig Oh yeah, uh huh, it's my birthday. No it's not, but I'm sooo uber happy: ) Anyway, what's funny is that every time I think about Rukia being blind, I picture her with sunglasses. : P I think that's just strange, don't you? xD Any who, please review. Maybe that will make me update fastaaaar. Thanks again to Izari- Hime for the title!! (And the genre. Hehe.)


	2. Fine, be that way

In Her Eyes 

**Chapter Two: Fine, be that way**

--

Rukia picked her bag up and used her hands to feel her way to the exit of the room; she jumped at the touch on her arm.

"Calm down, it's me." Ichigo's voice was soft and quiet.

"Let go, I don't want to talk to you. And I don't need your help!" She pushed him away, and he scowled.

"Look, I'm sorry all right? What more can I say?" He said.

"You can say goodbye and leave me." She said.

"At least let me help you out of the room."

"NO! I can do this by myself! I don't need your pity." She felt her way around various desks and Ichigo sighed.

"Fine, be that way." He muttered, and left the room. Rukia frowned, okay; maybe she needed a little help.

"Kuchiki-san, I'm Orihime Inoue, and I would like to help you. Is that alright?" Her voice was high-pitched and kind.

"Sure." Rukia looked over at her direction and smiled. Orihime gleamed and held Rukia's arm. She led Rukia slowly to the door and Rukia laughed. "Wow, you're good at this."

"What? At what?"

"Leading."

"Oh, I didn't know being good at leading was a skill." She giggled.

"It's not, but you're good at it." She smiled.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san. Which one is your ride?" Orihime asked.

"The one that has an old man standing in front of the car door." Rukia said. Orihime looked around, and sure enough, there was an old man standing in front of a car door.

"I see him!" She gleamed, and clapped her hands.

"Yeah, that's him you're probably seeing." Rukia laughed as Orihime led her to the car.

"Good afternoon ma'am, did you have a good day at school?" He asked, his voice old and wise.

"Yeah, very… okay day. This is Orihime." Rukia gestured over to Orihime. Orihime bowed, and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you! Kuchiki-san is a very kind person!" She said, and the old man laughed.

"Yes, she is indeed." He helped Rukia into the car, and Rukia waved goodbye to Orihime from the car window. Orihime waved back, and then paused, _she can't see me wave back… so I might as well say goodbye instead._

"Goodbye Kuchiki-san! It's been fun meeting you!!" She waved, and then stopped again. "See you tomorrow!" She yelled.

Rukia sighed; today had been a tiring day… especially with that idiot, Ichigo. She was glad to go back home again, back to her comfy room, and her rabbit. As they drove up the parking lot, Rukia undid her seat belt and opened the car door. She walked up the familiar pathway to her door and opened it, the smell of brownies wafted up her nose.

"I'm home!" Rukia called out. She took her cane from beside the door and made her way to the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Rukia." Her dad said he had strange clips that held his long black hair back.

"Good afternoon dad." She hugged him and sat beside him. "What are you doing?" Her eyes looked at the computer screen.

"Work." He simply said.

"Okay then. Where's mom?"

"Upstairs in her room. Don't bother her, she's sick." Byakuya said, but for some reason he knew that she wouldn't listen. Rukia nodded and grabbed her cane.

"I'll go check on Raikou." She smiled and walked up the stairs in a repeated rhythm, taught to her by her mother.

Rukia walked down the dimly lit hall and towards the brown oak doors that led to the large master bedroom. She opened the doors and in the queen bed sat her mother reading a book, her eyes sparkling from the light of the sun illuminating the room through the windows. She looked up and smiled, Rukia put her cane onto the floor and slowly found a path towards he mother.

"Don't worry, you know I never leave anything on the floor." She laughed softly as Rukia walked just a bit faster.

Everyone would tell Rukia that she looked a lot like her mother, and it always made Rukia wonder what her mother, Hisana, really looked like. She sat down beside her on the bed and felt her mothers face and she paused at her forehead.

"You're fever is down." Rukia said, relieved.

"Yeah, so how was school?" Hisana asked. Rukia's mother had AIDS, and she'd be constantly getting sick even from the most common cold.

"It was okay I guess." Rukia muttered.

"Made any new friends?"

"A bunch…" Rukia said, playing with her fingers.

"Don't tell me… someone insulted your sight?" Hisana's smiled faded away. Rukia frowned.

"You could say that…" She said. Hisana sighed.

"What happened?" Rukia explained what happened between her and Ichigo. "I see. Well I've always told you that people who are new to this might act this way around you. But you have to admit, this boy is really nice for helping you out." Rukia blushed a little.

"Yeah… I guess I gave him a pretty hard time… You know I have a knack for pushing people away."

"Don't be like your father." Hisana laughed. Rukia smiled, it was nice to hear her mother laugh, Rukia hugged her tightly and excused herself to do some of her homework.

Her hands glided over a page of her book, she smiled at what she was reading when a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in." She said. Byakuya and Hisana walked in together, Hisana wearing a shawl around her thin shoulders. They sat on her bed and Rukia joined them.

"We have something from the mail." Byakuya said, and he opened the envelope.

"What does it say?" Rukia asked gleefully.

"It says…" Hisana's eyes darted back and forth. "Dear Kuchiki family, Kakura high school is having a fall festival two weeks from now, in the envelope are three tickets for your attendance. The students will be making cafés, stands, and things like that, per class. We hope you will be able to attend. In the end of this, we will have a fall dance, and you are welcome to join. We will see you there, faculty and student council." Rukia smiled softly.

"That sounds like fun." She said. "Will you make it dad?" Byakuya's gaze shifted to the small girl on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure… I'll have to look through my schedule." He muttered, his gaze shifting back to the letter. Both women sighed at his reply, and his heart skipped a beat. "I might come. I'm not sure." He said. "I have to get back to work, and Hisana, you have to be in bed." Byakuya put his hand out and led Hisana out of the room. At the closing of the doors Rukia sighed. Byakuya never had any time for things like these; he wasn't even at Rukia's recital.

"Raikou, I missed you." She kissed the white rabbit on the forehead, and petted him. "I wonder what Ichigo is doing…" Her eyebrows furrowed at the thought. "Why am I thinking about this?"

Byakuya led Hisana to the bedroom and into her bed. Byakuya took a moment and sat beside her, he put a hand through her black hair. Hisana smiled and took his hand then stared into his eyes.

"Please tell me you'll make it to the festival." Hisana said.

"I'm not sure… I might have something." His gaze shifted away from Hisana's and she turned his face to face hers. "Please Byakuya, you haven't even heard her sing. And besides, it's in a few weeks, I'm sure you can place a day off. You _are_ the boss."

"But, it's important that I have to be there."

"What's more important? Your family, or your job?" Hisana asked and Byakuya stayed silent. She sighed. "Please, just make it, before you know it… she'll be rebelling us and falling in love. You turn around, and she isn't our little girl anymore. Please, make it." She muttered and her eyes began to wet.

"I'll try…" Byakuya said. Hisana sniffled. "I… I'll make it, I promise. And maybe, we can treat that as a date? What do you say?" He let out a small smile and Hisana smiled in return.

"I would love that." She leaned in and they shared a small kiss.

"After, you get better of course." He patted her lap, and got up to leave. Hisana laughed.

"Of course."

--

Ichigo walked into the house and a grey air hung around him. She was so stuck up, so annoying, so loud, so… short! Ichigo slammed his feet up the stairs and Yuzu peered out from her room.

"Are you okay nii-chan?" She asked. Ichigo grunted, and slammed the door closed to his room.

Ichigo opened his backpack and took out his books. He tapped his pen onto his table as he read through his homework; he scowled; great, now he couldn't stop thinking about her. _Maybe it's called love at first sight?_ He turned around at the voice, and saw that it was only his radio. Sighing, he tried to turn his attention back to his homework. He heard panting behind him and saw that it was Kon; he smiled, and patted the dog on the head.

"What have you been doing all day, boy?" He hugged his golden retriever and Kon barked. "Want to go for a walk?" Ichigo dug around his drawers and took out a leash. Kon yipped happily as Ichigo attached it to his collar.

As they walked down the steps, Yuzu appeared in front of them and handed Ichigo a grocery list.

"Seeing as you're leaving anyway, do me a favour and get these. Okay?" She smiled and ran to her room. Ichigo scanned the list, and stuffed it in his pants pocket.

Kon sniffed at random poles, fences, rocks, benches, garbage bins, cars, and even at other dogs. Ichigo soon got annoyed and tugged at his leash, Kon obediently followed as they entered a grocery store. Ichigo pulled Kon through various isles and sections. Soon they were out of the store, bags in Ichigo's hands. He walked down the street and saw an old man wearing sunglasses with a cane. Was he…? Ichigo put the bags in another hand, and approached the old man.

"Would you like some help crossing?" He asked and the man jumped at the voice, his long silver hair draping to his shoulders.

"Oh sure, that would be very useful." His face brightened up to a smile, as Ichigo looped his arm around the man's, and they crossed the street. At the other side, the man gave him a small box. Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed.

"It's okay sir… I don't need payment," He said. The man shook his head.

"Nonsense, every person would like some sort of payment, and that is all I have on right now." He smiled once more, and Ichigo opened the small velvet box. In it was a ring with a heart shaped sapphire stone in the middle.

"No sir, it's really okay, this is probably for your wife, she would appreciate it better." Ichigo pushed the ring into the man's hands.

"Keep it, I have many more at home, I'm sure you'll find some sort of use for it." He smiled.

"Thank you sir… I guess."

"It's Ukitake. I'll see you around kid. Nice hair by the way." He laughed and he walked away into the neighbourhood.

Ichigo frowned, he felt like he just robbed someone. He put the box into his pocket and picked up his groceries, and walked home with Kon at his side.

"You know what Kon… I think I should teach you to guide." He laughed at the thought.

--

The next day

Rukia woke up with a big yawn, and put on her uniform and picked up her bag. She picked up her cane and made her way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Hisana smiled at the sight of her daughter coming down the steps, and sit beside her at the table.

"Good morning Rukia." Hisana said happily.

"Good morning. Where's dad?"

"Working as usual." Hisana sipped her coffee. "Oh by the way, someone is waiting for you outside." Rukia nearly choked on her milk.

"What? Who?" Rukia turned to her mom.

"Why don't you find out?" She laughed softly. Rukia frowned.

"Mom, just tell me." Rukia said. Hisana laughed even more and she took her daughter's arm and led her outside, she stopped Rukia in front of the stranger and said something barely audible.

"Take care of her." She whispered.

"Uh… what are you saying, Mrs. Kuchiki?!" Ichigo flinched at what she said. Rukia jumped.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia crossed her arms, and turned away.

"I'm here to walk you to school." He said.

"What? Don't you know I ride a car?" She said.

"Oh, okay then. I'll just go, it's faster at walking without you anyway." Ichigo scowled, and started to walk away.

"Rukia," Hisana said. Rukia sighed.

"I know, I know. Ichigo! Wait up." She said, and followed after him, her cane gently scraping the ground. Hisana smiled as she walked back into the house.

They shared a moment of silence and then Rukia spoke up.

"So… how'd you figure out where I lived?" Rukia said.

"Um… your mom told me." He said, and he looked away, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What? My mom?"

"You've been saying 'what' all morning. And yes, your mom told me. She called me, don't ask me how she found my number, and just ask her. She told me to walk you to school today, and how can I turn down a really nice lady like her? I swear, she is _nothing_ like you." He snickered. Rukia frowned and hit his leg with her cane, hard. Ichigo grimaced.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know your leg was there." She giggled. He scowled.

"Did you get those letter thingies in the mail?" He asked, trying to bring up a safe conversation.

"Yeah, I'm coming for sure! When do we start preparations?"

"Um, in a few days. It takes a while to prepare. We might do the same thing again this year." He groaned.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Café, where everyone dresses like some sort of animal." He sighed. "Every year."

"That sucks, who usually comes up with these things?"

"Our teacher."

"Ew, I think she'll listen to my idea." Rukia muttered.

"Why would she listen to a midget like you?" Rukia banged her cane at his leg again.

"Because, I'm smarter than you. Har har." She laughed.

"Shut up." He said, he let a small smile escape his lips; he liked to hear her laugh.

They neared the school gates and walked down the halls silently. Everyone around them paused and stared at the two, surprised that only after two days they were so close. Ichigo scowled, he didn't like attracting attention, and Rukia, who was humming as she waved her cane in front of her, didn't seem to mind at all.

"Darn, I hate it when people stare at me." She muttered.

"Huh? You knew?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, duh. I can feel it when someone stares at me. Ichigo, walk ahead, maybe they'll stop staring." She said.

"I'm not the one waving the cane around." He said. Rukia frowned and this time, punched him in the gut. He doubled over in pain, and Rukia hummed away. More staring.

"Shut up, you're causing a scene." Rukia said.

"You're the one causing the scenes! You're punching me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Look who's yelling." She muttered and then grinned as she walked into their classroom. Ichigo scowled, and then followed her in.

Classes were as boring as usual, with Ichigo constantly passing glances at Rukia, to check if she was okay. While Rukia, was sitting upright and scribbled down notes as the teacher talked. _How can she pay attention to these things?_ Ichigo's face scrunched up in thought.

"Ichigo." The teacher called out.

"Hmm?" He asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Answer?" She asked.

"Four hundred fifteen decimal thirty one." He muttered.

"Correct." And she turned to the board and wrote the answer down.

Math was too easy for Ichigo, so was science, history, geography, all that except language. Never, was he able to understand any of those phrases or things like that, Rukia had always understood it well though.

"Miss Kuchiki. Answer please."

"Um… forty eight?" She said.

"Close, you forgot one final step." And the teacher explained it. Ichigo laughed and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Rukia muttered.

"You suck at math." He laughed even more.

"You suck at English." She laughed in turn.

"But math is the easiest subject out there."

"For you." Rukia turned her attention back to the speaking teacher. Ichigo frowned and did the same.

The bell rang and everyone was dismissed for lunch, Ichigo sat with his regular lunch buddies, and Rukia quietly sipping a juice box beside him. They both didn't know why they were around each other so much, but they failed to even notice their proximity. Grimmjow leaned back on the fence and watched as the two totally opposite people ate lunch together. He grinned, and then turned to the woman beside him.

"Look at them, so close, and they don't even know it." He laughed. "What idiots."

"Shut up Grimmjow,"

"Oh, sorry president of the Ichigo fan club." He laughed once more and put his arm around the girl's shoulders. He entwined his fingers in her brown hair and whispered in her ear. "Why don't you be with me for a day, and then think about making a fan club for me?"

"You already have a fun club, and even your fan club likes Ichigo." She muttered, her hazel eyes not leaving the bickering Ichigo and Rukia.

"Stop looking at them, look at me, Yume." He said.

"Get off me." Yume pushed him off.

"Okay whatever." He left and headed towards Ichigo and Rukia. Yume snapped to attention and ran after Grimmjow.

The blue haired man approached the still bickering duo with a devilish grin. The two barely noticed his presence as Ichigo yelled at Rukia and Rukia calmly answering back. Yume arrived beside Grimmjow, and she bit her lip. It wasn't fair… why was she so different? Was it because she was blind?

"Hey." Grimmjow said.

"No, you midget, if you were so smart, why can't you answer 4 times four?" He yelled.

"I do know what four times four is. It's sixteen." Rukia said.

"AHH! That's not the point!"

"HEY!" Grimmjow said.

"What do you want?!" Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. He saw Yume beside him and he blushed then looked away.

"I want to tell you, that you two are looking awfully close." Grimmjow crossed his arms. Ichigo passed a glance at Rukia, and saw Rukia create some space between the two of them.

"What's it to you?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, I find it strange that you'd rather be around her than this hotter chick right here." Grimmjow grabbed Yume's butt and she slapped Grimmjow across the face. Ichigo's eyebrow rose, and he looked at Rukia again, who was just sipping her juice.

"It seems that she already has a boyfriend. Besides, I don't know who she is." He said, sitting back down. Grimmjow was taken back, and then he started to laugh loudly.

"Did you hear that Yume? He doesn't know you!!" He laughed even more. "This girl, is the president of your fan club, and if you don't watch what you're doing around other girls," Grimmjow motioned to Rukia. "Something very bad will happen to both of you, or maybe even just the girl." He laughed once more.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't think you should be talking about people in front of them."

"Shut up midget." He said.

"Hey… you shut up idiot." Ichigo glared at Grimmjow.

"Oh wow, double team. You two love birds should get a room."

"You should get a girlfriend." Rukia said.

"Hey, you should just grow some boobs." Grimmjow started to laugh loudly. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear as he felt Rukia's anger rise. He slowly backed away.

"Say that again…?" Rukia whispered.

"You. Should. Just. Grow. Some. B-" Grimmjow stopped, and then his gaze averted to below his waist. Rukia's knee had met with his groin, tears started to well up in his eyes, and he covered his mouth to stop from screaming.

"Heh." Ichigo said. Grimmjow tiptoed away silently. Yume stayed there and put her hand out in front of Rukia.

"Hey, I'm Yume. And you're probably Rukia Kuchiki?" She smiled.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Rukia put her hand out and Yume received it, they shared a firm handshake and Ichigo blushed when Yume looked at him.

"Uh… hi." Yume said, and she put her hand out once more, Ichigo received it and the touch of her soft hands made his heart skip a beat. She was really pretty.

"Hi… to you too." He said, a scowl across his face. Yume giggled.

"I love your scowl." She muttered. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Uh… thanks?" He muttered. Rukia frowned, picked up her cane and silently made her way back to the class.

Ichigo failed to notice, since he was so busy acting awkward and blushing with Yume. Grimmjow watched the two act like idiots around each other and then decided to follow Rukia to her classroom.

"Need help?" Grimmjow flashed his million-dollar smile.

"No thanks, you should just find a girl with boobs instead." She muttered, and walked faster. Grimmjow frowned, hard to get, he liked that.

"That was just a joke, sorry. Try to act all tough around my competition you know?"

"I don't get what you two are competing for. Could it be for the smallest brain?" She said simply, and sat down in her desk. The class stared in awe at Grimmjow in their class.

"No, not exactly, it's a popularity thing you know." He said.

"Ah! That makes more sense!" She said as she took out her books.

"You're cute." He said, and laughed.

"No thanks from you." She said.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone already, I'll catch you the around the same time tomorrow?" He asked.

"Are you asking to meet me during lunch at the rooftop and maybe 'hang?' hell no." Rukia said.

"Tomorrow it is then." He laughed, and left the room.

The girls in Rukia's class watched as the girl skimmed her hands through her books. She had just spoken to the most popular guy in the school, and definitely one of the hottest… and she was just sitting there reading her book? And to top it off, she had just been asked to a lunch date and she rejected it?! Oh my gosh. This little girl must have been hallucinating.

"Do you know who just talked to you?" Kina asked.

"Yes. An idiot." She muttered, as her hands continued to move along the book.

"No, one of the hottest guys in the school!" Hinamori said.

"Hey you guys know that Rukia isn't interested in Grimmjow! It's Ichigo she likes." Matsumoto said. The two looked at the large breasted girl and then nodded in approval.

"That is so true." Kina said, her wavy blonde hair moving with her head.

"Please, I'm not interested in anyone." Rukia said.

"Oh sure, I bet you're jealous about that pretty brunette who was talking to Ichigo." Kina said, and she giggled.

"No, not at all. About time Ichigo got involved in girls." She said.

"Besides you?" Matsumoto laughed. Rukia couldn't help but blush. "She's blushing!!"

"Look, just because he hangs around me sometimes-"

"More like ever since you arrived." Hinamori said.

"Doesn't mean that we like each other. We're just friends!" Rukia said.

"Oh right." Kina gasped, "He's coming!" She, Hinamori and Matsumoto made room as Ichigo came. He put his hands on the table and slouched above her.

"Where were you?" He asked, leaning down and peering at her violet eyes.

"I was here." She said.

"So you leave without telling me?"

"I don't have to tell you. Besides, I didn't want to be rude and break up your oh so very interesting conversation with Yume." Rukia flashed a fake smile and turned her attention back to her book.

"Oh? So that's it? You're jealous?" Ichigo stood up to full height and scratched the back of his head.

"No, not at all." She said.

"Yeah, because Grimmjow just invited her to a lunch date." Matsumoto said rather loudly. Ichigo's eyebrow rose at the small girl before him.

"Oh, I see." He said in a somewhat defeated way.

"Are _you_ jealous?" Rukia muttered.

"No, not at all." He said, and sat down in his chair.

"It's okay, I'm not going… if it bothers you that much." Rukia said, and she closed her book and looked at Ichigo.

"It's not bothering me, you can do whatever you want," he said.

"It is bothering you, I can tell from your voice."

"No you can't."

"Ichigo, all my life the sense that I have used the most besides feeling, is hearing. And I can tell from your voice, that it's pissing you off." Rukia glared at him.

"Well then, if you are good at interpreting voices, you can go if you want."

"Fine, I'll go. If you really don't care." She said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"OKAY!" Ichigo yelled.

Matsumoto and Kina looked at each other then at the couple, how complicated.

--

A/N: I am so sorry that took forever, nothing really happened, just a little foreshadowing here and there. If you wince:P Uh oh, beware the RukiXGrim and YumeXIchi moments. Just… beware. Review. Sorry again for making it so late… :(


	3. Not Jealous, just Worried

**In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Three:** **Not jealous, just worried**

--

Yume glanced up at the clock, constantly trying to make it go faster with her mind. She was literally jumping out of her seat as she waited for the lunch bell to ring. She had an important lunch date with Ichigo Kurosaki and was not going to wait any longer. The minute hand, slowly made it's way past the last minute of the hour and below the twelve. The bell rang. Yume grabbed her bag and ran out of the class in full speed, she had to get ready; she had to do her hair, her make-up, and get lunch! She was not going to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity to be with her true love.

She made her way up the stairs to the roof, her lips shining from the lip-gloss, her straight brown hair flowing gracefully from the wind as she opened the door. She saw the familiar colour of his hair near the fence, and staring out into the horizon. She slowly walked towards him, and looked at his handsome young face. As expected, he was as hot as ever, but there was something in his eyes that seemed to be searching for something, and a look of wonder and question on his face, as if he'd been thinking about something deeply.

"I… Ichigo…?" Yume asked in a small voice. Ichigo paid no attention, and continued to stare out into the horizon.

Yume watched him for a minute and saw him close his eyes. _What is he doing?_ Ichigo put his hand up to his hair and scratched the back of his head. Eyes still closed he put his hands on a book that sat on his lap. He flipped it open, and Yume sat down beside him, intrigued by what she was seeing. Ichigo was reading a book, in Braille. His hands slid down the page smoothly over the small bumps that were letters for the blind. His lips moved in time with his hands going over the letters.

"Ichigo… Ichigo!" Yume put a hand on his shoulder and Ichigo jumped, the book flying off of his lap. His amber eyes glinted in the sun as he looked in surprise at Yume. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…"

"No, it's alright… umm…"

"Yume, Yume Higurashi." She smiled.

"Right… sorry about that, just learning something new." He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. Yume laughed softly.

"Okay then. So you ready for lunch?" She pushed her bangs aside and smiled at Ichigo. His heart skipped a bit and noticed that she was really pretty.

"Yeah… sure." He smiled at her and grabbed his lunch.

They sat under the big oak tree where there was some shade to hide them from the intense sun. It was almost the beginning of fall and yet it didn't show any signs of it's coming. Ichigo opened up his lunch along with a pair of chopsticks, and he began to eat. It was a quiet few moments with her, until they started to talk about school and such. Soon Ichigo realized how much she had in common with him. He found a juice box that was originally meant for Rukia, he looked at it with a frown; he decided to hold on to it.

Suddenly Keigo came rushing to Ichigo, tears in his eyes. Ichigo pushed his pleading face away and asked what he wanted.

"OH ICHIGO! Why do you get all the beautiful ladies? It's totally unfair!" Keigo went over to Yume's side, and kissed her hand. "Hello, beautiful. Why not we ditch this strawberry headed idiot and have fun just us two?" Yume looked at Keigo in disgust and slapped him across the face.

"As if." Yume muttered, and continued to chew on her sandwich.

"Why aren't you with Rukia-san?" Keigo asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Decided to eat with someone else." Ichigo muttered not even bothering to look up.

"Aww, I would rather eat with Rukia-san, she is way nicer than she is. And cuter too." Keigo sighed in satisfaction as he daydreamed about something involving Rukia. Ichigo punched him across the face.

"What the hell are you thinking idiot?" He scowled. Keigo suddenly jerked up and gasped loudly, everyone in on the roof was quiet when they saw what came out of the doors.

"Is that? Rukia-san with Grimmjow?" Keigo asked in a high-pitched voice. Ichigo scowled as he watched the two walked past them, his hand on her arm, leading her towards the bench. Ichigo saw him whisper something into Rukia's ear and Rukia giggled, her hand on her mouth, and Grimmjow grinned. In a fit of rage Ichigo punched Keigo in the face again.

--

Rukia sat beside him, and she opened her lunch bag, she picked up the pink container with a small bunny in the corner of the cover. She laughed again as Grimmjow said another joke about lunchtime. She felt eyes on her, and this time, she didn't mind at all. If all these eyes were on her, then Ichigo's own set of eyes must have been as well. Not that she was trying to make him jealous or anything, just to show him that she was capable of handling guys like Grimmjow on her own. _Besides, he's probably with Yume having a blast, so I might as well have fun too_.

"So when you're blind you really can't see _anything_?" Grimmjow asked.

"Pretty much. Not that it bothers me though."

"What? It would bother me to no end! Especially not being able to see all the cute girls like you." Grimmjow grinned as Rukia laughed.

"It's different when you're born blind. You really don't miss out on much since you won't be able to miss anything you haven't experienced before." She bit her sandwich. Grimmjow smiled.

"So how can you tell whether you think the guy is hot enough for you?" He asked, his arm resting behind her back on the bench.

"I can't tell what they look like, but I can pretty much judge them by the way they speak to me, or their voices." She said.

"Is my voice hot enough for you?" Grimmjow moved his arm to her shoulders.

"Deep, but it's okay I guess." She laughed.

"You are too cute." He laughed this time, and snuck a quick kiss on her cheek. Rukia blushed.

"Thanks." She said. Grimmjow grinned, if only she could have seen the grin on his face, for it was from ear to ear.

--

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his forehead, he twiddled his thumbs, and scratched the back of his head. What he was seeing right now was bothering him to no end. He wasn't jealous… just worried. Right in front of him were Grimmjow and Rukia, flirting with each other. He gritted his teeth, and twiddled his thumbs once more. While silently fuming, he failed to notice the silently fuming Yume beside him as well.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Yume asked, although she really knew what was wrong. Ichigo jumped at the voice and put a nervous hand through his hair.

"Nothing." He muttered, and took a sip of his coke.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive." Ichigo said, and he took another look at the two on the bench and saw Rukia laugh again. Damn it, what was so funny? Ichigo shook his head and tried to turn his attention back to Yume.

"I can't wait for the fall festival!" She grinned, her pearly white teeth bright in the sun. Ichigo blushed.

"Same, I can't wait. I hope this year is better than last year though." He laughed, and so did Yume. He snuck another glance at Rukia and Grimmjow and his eyes widened at the sight when he saw Grimmjow kiss Rukia on the cheek. He fumed, and something inside him snapped.

"Hold on a sec." He muttered to Yume.

Angrily getting up, he walked over to the pair quickly. No, he did not just kiss Rukia, which was insane! Grimmjow looked up at the orange-headed teen and his eyebrow rose.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow muttered, and scowled. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's collar and pulled him up.

"Get away from her." He whispered into his ear harshly. Rukia stood up in alarm, trying to be aware of the situation.

"Ichigo, stop it. What do you want?" Her eyes shifted over to his direction. Ichigo took a deep breath out and let his collar go.

"Nothing… it's just… let's go." Ichigo grabbed her arm and started to walk, Rukia looked at him in surprise and felt another tug at her other arm. Ichigo scowled at Grimmjow, who was scowling back.

"I asked her out for a lunch date, and so I will eat lunch with her." Grimmjow said.

"But she's leaving now, so let go." Ichigo glared. Rukia pulled her arms from both boys' grips. Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets and Grimmjow ruffled his hair and sighed.

"I'm not leaving yet, it would be rude." She muttered.

"It's not rude, this guy is rude anyway, so you might as well do the same. He won't care." Ichigo said.

"I do." Rukia said, and crossed her arms. Ichigo sighed.

"Let's just go." He said, and reached out for her arm.

"Hey, the lady said she didn't want to go, so she isn't. I know, I know, you probably can't help being jealous, but as I said, she wants to stay with me. So scram." Grimmjow grinned, and held Rukia's hand. Rukia jumped, and blushed, but didn't let go. Ichigo looked at the action and scowled.

"Fine." Ichigo said, he turned and then turned back; he punched Grimmjow across the face and grabbed Rukia. Rukia squealed, and as she was about to run along, Grimmjow pulled her back. Oblivious to what was going on, she just pulled away and started to walk.

"Rukia!" Grimmjow and Ichigo yelled out at the same time. She stopped, and looked back.

"Decide what you're going to do. Until then, I don't want to be ripped apart by you two." She said simply. Ichigo groaned and Grimmjow chuckled.

"Heh. Smart girl." He grinned. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and walked over to Rukia, he put a hand on her shoulder and Rukia looked over.

"Look Rukia, I'm sorry I just-" Ichigo was interrupted by a lavender smelling perfume wafting up into his nose, a smooth hand on his face, and sweet lips on his. He looked in surprise at Yume's presence and couldn't help but is moved into the kiss.

Rukia's eyebrow rose. She was waiting for the apology and she called out his name. No response, she then felt a rough hand on hers and a whisper in her ear.

"He's busy. Right now, he's kissing Yume." Grimmjow said. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, no… not Ichigo… would he?

Ichigo pulled away from the enticing kiss and looked at Rukia's face in horror, did she see…? No she couldn't have… but maybe… Ichigo's gaze turned to Grimmjow who shook his head at Ichigo sadly. She heard! Ichigo wiped his mouth to remove the lip-gloss. He put his hand on her shoulder, and Rukia slapped it away.

"Ichigo, did you really?" Rukia's eyes pierced his.

"Rukia I…" he said.

"Did you or did you not?!" She yelled, not knowing why it was hurting her so much.

"I… did… I kissed Yume." He muttered; he knew there was no denying it. Despite the fact that he had told her upfront, the guilt was still crushing him.

Rukia paused, and her eyes softened, and then started to wet. She smiled bitterly and put her hand in Grimmjow's.

"That's great." She muttered. "At least you found someone." She said, and Grimmjow frowned, for the first time, he hated seeing a girl unhappy, especially this one. He tightened his grip, and the bell rang, Grimmjow kissed Rukia on the head, and whispered into her ear.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Grimmjow asked, his lips in a small smile. Rukia turned around, and looked behind her, knowing that Ichigo would be there. She nodded.

"I would like that." She muttered. And the doors shut.

--

Ichigo stood there, his face in a blank expression and his hands clenching and unclenching. Damn it… he was such an idiot! He looked over to Yume, who's gaze was on the ground. She bowed and apologized. Ichigo scowled, and ignored her. He had to apologize to someone else right now. He ran to the doors and down the halls to their room. In her desk, Rukia was sitting quietly, listening to music. He slowly walked over, and then cleared his throat. Rukia failed to notice and then he took an earphone out of her ear.

"Grimmjow?" Rukia asked; Ichigo hated that name, especially out of her mouth.

"No… Ichigo." He muttered. Rukia frowned. "Look Rukia… I'm sorry about that… I…"

"No, don't apologize. It's not like we're in a relationship right?" She asked, laughing softly. Ichigo frowned.

"Rukia look at me." He put his hand under her chin and slowly tilted her face up to face his. "Grimmjow is dangerous. You can't trust him. He's dated so many girls and has broken all of their hearts. You should leave him while he's in a good mood."

"Oh, I get it. You're jealous." Rukia scowled.

"No! I'm not jealous! It's just that… I'm worried. I know Grimmjow, he… just stay away from him alright?" Ichigo said.

"How can I? He's my boyfriend now." She said. Ichigo's chest began to ache.

"I get it now, you're dating him because I kissed Yume right?" He said.

"No… I can trust him. And he's kinder than most people I know." She said, and put the earpiece back in. Ichigo pulled it away from her hands.

"You can't, he's not kind or anything like that! You don't know him like I do, Rukia!" He yelled. The class looked at the two.

"Just because you don't trust him doesn't mean that I shouldn't either! You make enemies left and right, Ichigo! And if you can't handle us being together you might as well get out of my life!" Rukia said. Ichigo sighed.

"Alright, good luck with your relationship." Ichigo said, and he backed away into his own desk. "What?!" He glared at the staring classmates.

He scowled, why the hell was this bothering him so much? It's not like they were dating or anything. In fact they only hung out with each other for three days! So… why did it feel like eternity? Fine, he wanted him out of her life? Okay, he could do that. He glared at Rukia, and then put his feet up onto his desk. All right, he could do this. It would be nice having that annoying midget out of his life anyway.

--

Grimmjow whistled as he walked back to his classroom, for some reason he felt really happy. Not just because he had totally crushed his enemy, but won a really cute girl in the process. Who cares if anyone else was unhappy? He was simply ecstatic. As he neared the door to his room, the broad grin disappeared into a frown, and he walked into the silent classroom.

There was a tense air in the room, as if something bad had happened. Grimmjow's eyes darted back and forth, wondering what was going on. Then he saw the source of the friction, Yume. She was hunched up in her desk, twiddling her thumbs, something Ichigo would usually do. Grimmjow walked over to her side, and put a hand onto her desk.

"What's the deli-o?" He asked, rather happily. Yume grunted.

"Ichigo ignored me the whole time I was with him." Yume said. "All because of that small little bitch you're dating." Yume glared at Grimmjow.

"Hey, don't talk about her that way." Grimmjow said, Yume rolled her eyes at him and saw that he was serious.

"What makes her so different? Is it because she's blind?" She said. Grimmjow laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. She's just… special." He said.

"So you're seriously dating her, seriously?" Yume asked, surprise in her voice.

"I guess…" He muttered. "You better not hurt her." Yume rolled her eyes again. Grimmjow scowled, "I'm serious." He glared. Yume sank into her seat; Grimmjow was scary when he was serious.

Yume sighed, still, she hated the fact that this small girl with no boobs and was visually impaired, could steal the two hottest guys in school with one glance! She frowned; she never thought anyone would be able to do that. Yume knew for a fact that she was way hotter than she was, and probably better at everything… especially since she was blind. Is that it? Does everyone feel sorry for her so they date her? She was expecting a different type of treatment from them. More like… pity and trying to help her in anyway and such.

The teacher walked in and Grimmjow took his seat, which was right beside Yume. He laughed in his head as he watched the jealous girl furrow her eyebrows and tried to think of a reason for the existence of Rukia Kuchiki. He rolled his eyes and decided to help her out.

"Maybe because… she has a mind of her own and doesn't let anyone take advantage of her… maybe that's it?" He said in a high-pitched voice. Yume glared at Grimmjow and then turned her attention to the teacher.

Maybe… maybe that was really the reason. But she had plenty of her own will power and determination, is it because she wasn't small and child like? Was it because she was so perfect? Or was it because she didn't have a strange hairstyle and ridiculously strange coloured eyes? She sighed once more; this was so stupid and complicated to be worried about some small blind girl. Yume could totally beat her small ass up, with her own eyes closed.

--

The bell rang, and throughout the school students were preparing to go home or for after school activities. Ichigo watched as Rukia grabbed her cane and made her way out of the room, she refused Orihime's invitation to walk her to her car and simply said she could do it for herself. Ichigo's eyebrow rose and he shook his head. Why was he still caring about her? Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he rushed past Rukia, his arm brushing on her shoulder.

Ichigo slowly made his way down the halls and onto the school grounds; he turned around and saw Rukia and Grimmjow walk together, her arm looped in his and her cane tapping in front of her. They were laughing at something funny and Grimmjow looked strangely happy. Ichigo grunted, like he needed her. He sweat dropped and then decided to run to his house.

In his hurry, he failed to notice the girl who was in front of his house and then accidentally tackled her down. He got up quickly, apologizing several times. He followed the slender legs up to Yume's blushing face. He blushed as well, and took note about how pretty she looked in the sunlight.

"Ichigo… I…" Yume said. Ichigo pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay." He said. Yume's eyes softened as she returned his hug. "Would you like to go out for some ice cream?" He smiled, and put his hand out. Yume entwined her fingers in his, and smiled.

"I would love to." She said.

Ichigo frowned, her hand just didn't feel right, and the hand felt too big… He shook his head, and then sighed, right now he just needed to calm down. And maybe return the feelings that this girl had felt for him, after all, she was really pretty.

--

A/N: REVIEW! YAAAY!


	4. Plans

In Her Eyes 

**Chapter Four: Plans**

--

It had been about a week since Ichigo talked to Rukia, and even during that week when he tried to talk to her, Grimmjow would come out of nowhere and take her away. Ichigo frowned as the teacher continued to talk and talk. He had missed that midget, and was longing just to speak to her once more.

"I know you are all excited about the fall festival coming up. And as promised, you can now discuss what you are planning to do! I will just sit here, and let you talk." And as she stated, she sank into her leather chair with a big sigh, and the class stared at her. "Well, go!" The class jumped and then in an instant voices started to fill the room. "As a group, you idiots!" She said. And the class all turned to Kina, who was the smartest in the class.

"Um…" Kina said, and she put a hand to her face. Rukia raised her hand and the class turned to her. Ichigo blushed when he saw her smiling face.

"I have an idea." She said. The class stayed silent. "We can have a café, but there's a twist. Instead of a regular café, it will represent a western American style saloon with a bar in the corner of the room and dusty looking tables here in the middle." She motioned over to the places she spoke about. The class listened in closely. "In the front, will be a small stage, and every fifteen minutes or so, our class will put on one act. Either in groups or solo, but the trick is, is that we have to put on outfits from back then." The class clapped their hands, and started to mutter in agreement.

"That's an excellent idea Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said. "Will you do the honours of being the leader of this project?" Rukia flinched back at the request then she blushed and nodded. Orihime smiled. "Alright then, we will need to figure out the jobs first. Kina, why don't you start off?" She grinned at Kina who smiled at Orihime then stood up.

"We will need a bunch of people for prop designs, people to bring in the supplies and some people to fill in some of the other important roles. And seeing that it is American style, we will need someone to make costumes for us." Everyone turned to Uryuu Ishida, one of the quietest guys in their class, who was looking out the window. He turned to the expectant class and then cleared his throat.

"As you wish. But I will need a team." He muttered, and then turned his attention back out the window.

"Then it's settled, we need a few waiters and waitresses, about ten or so." Kina said, her blue eyes darting back and forth at the class, slowly a few hands went up in the air, and so did Ichigo's. The class looked at him in surprise; never had Ichigo participated in one of these. "Alright, we have ten." Kina wrote down the names in her notebook. "We will need three bartenders, two hosts, a few people who can cook, and the rest are the props and etc." A wave of hands appeared in the air. Orihime clapped her hands and grinned.

"This is going to be great!" She yelled.

--

Yume walked down the halls of the busy school. There was an air of excitement around the preparations for the school festival, there were banners hanging everywhere and posters to go along with it. She was on her way to Ichigo's class to send them the entry form for the festival. She walked through the open door and saw all the happy hard working faces with occasional laughing here and there because of Keigo's jokes.

And there he was, his orange hair outshining the entire class, his face was in his usual scowl but Yume noticed that there was a glint of happiness and excitement in his eyes, as everyone's. Her eyebrow rose at the direction she was looking at and saw that he was talking to Rukia again, her stare turned to a glare, as the small girl was laughing along with her Ichigo. Damn it, she wasn't going to loose him.

Walking over to Ichigo she pushed Rukia aside and kissed him full on the lips. Rukia, oblivious to what was going on, slapped Yume in the back and she bent back yelling in pain.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Yume yelled.

"You pushed me, so I slap you. Makes sense doesn't it?" Rukia crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, that, I thought you were mad because I was French kissing Ichigo right in front of you." Yume laughed.

"No, I wouldn't be mad at that. At least I know that you're the one making the moves, not him." Rukia's mouth formed a thin smirk.

"Well, at least I'm not blind." Yume said. The class went into utter silence; the tension was so high in the air that you could hear crickets chirping and the faint sound of heart beating. Rukia slowly turned, her face masked in seriousness. The class slowly backed away.

"Did you just criticize me about my weakness?" Rukia said.

"I guess I did." Yume said. Rukia shook her head.

"Do me a favour and say what you said again." Rukia took a small step forward.

"At least I'm not bl-" Rukia punched Yume in the stomach and she doubled over, the small girl kicked her side and then pushed her into a group of desks.

"Do you think, that any normal blind person could do that? Well maybe some, but you never expected it out of me did you?" She cracked her knuckles, and the class stared at the fuming girl who was smirking.

Yume glared at Rukia and then came at her; ready to tear her eyes out, when a hard figure blocked her path. She looked up and saw Ichigo's face in a way she had never seen before. Disappointed, really, really, disappointed. Yume straightened herself up and cleared her throat, then she handed him the sign up form for the festival then made her way out of the room. Ichigo handed the paper to Kina who started to fill it up.

He looked at Rukia, who was fixing her hair and went back to her work. He sighed and laughed she was definitely different. He walked over and poked her on the shoulder. Rukia turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?" She said.

"Sorry about Yume." Rukia laughed.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo. It was fun getting my anger out." She smiled. Ichigo's eyes softened.

"So, what do we have to do first?"

"We need some supplies to make the stage and everything." She said, and then put her hand to her chin to think. "My dad has some left over wood and tools at his workshop, so he barely uses them anymore. You can help me pick them up after school."

"Sure, but what are you going to do about Grimmjow?" He asked.

"I'll tell him it's for school, I'm sure he'll understand." Rukia said, Ichigo laughed, Grimmjow? Understand? "What about Yume?"

"I don't know, she might start bugging us… I'll just tell her that I have some work to do."

"You're not going to tell her exactly what you're doing?" Rukia said and Ichigo shook his head.

"She'll end up trying to make you jealous by a make-out scene that you're not even able to see." Rukia laughed.

"Well okay, right now we have to make plans. You're good at art, draw out the plans for me?"

"How did you know I was good at art?"

"Your hands." She said, and handed him a piece of paper and a pencil. Ichigo laughed and took the paper and pencil out of her small hands. "There will be a stage there, a few meters tall and covering the whole front wall." She made hand gestures and Ichigo scribbled them down on the paper. "And then, round tables, that look old and dusty with peeled-ish paint…" She looked over to the source of the scribbling and looked over. "Are you drawing this?"

"No duh." He muttered.

"Okay, just asking. So over there, would be the bar with bottles in the shelf behind it, what a typical bar would look like but really old." She laughed, and then continued. "Then we could put a table of comments, etc for our café." Ichigo nodded and scribbled down the rest.

"Finished, will this be okay?" Ichigo held it up, then quickly pulled the paper down.

"I know what you're thinking… go ask Kina to take a look at it." Rukia turned away, and looked through her bag for something. Ichigo looked at Rukia worriedly then made his way to Kina.

--

Yume stormed into the noisy classroom and slammed herself onto her seat. Grimmjow's eyebrow as Yume's friends backed away from the glaring girl. Grimmjow made an annoyed sigh and walked over to the fuming girl.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"What I saw in Ichigo's class." She muttered. Grimmjow's eyebrow rose, Rukia was in Ichigo's class so…

"Why? What happened?" Grimmjow asked. Yume looked up with a raised eyebrow, and then remembered that Rukia was part of the problem too.

"I saw Rukia and Ichigo talking. Pissed me off as hell. So I pushed Rukia away and-"

"French kissed him, you pushed Rukia?" Grimmjow chuckled. "Oh boy."

"And obviously Rukia couldn't see… what? What do you mean by that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said. "And so then what'd she do?"

"She freaking beat me up." Grimmjow laughed again, even louder. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I'm sorry…" He tried to contain his laughter. "But I find that really, really funny." He continued to laugh. Yume rolled her eyes.

"I bet you won't find the fact that they were acting real close funny, now do you?" Yume looked up and Grimmjow's face turned back to his usual scowl.

"So what? They need to work together for the coming festival anyway." Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets. "And Rukia's been ignoring him for the longest time."

"But don't you ever get worried that the person you're with might cheat on you? I mean, with all these girls chasing after Ichigo… it's hard to-"

"Hey, that's your problem, not mine. Rukia and I trust each other. So you can go deal with your own problem. Just don't get Rukia hurt in the process."

"Oh yeah right, that coming from a guy who had five girlfriends at the same time? Then m-" Grimmjow covered Yume's mouth and Yume started to scream in his hand.

"Shut up, or else you might end up like that other girl." Yume stopped screaming, and then licked Grimmjow's hand. He pulled back and quickly wiped away the spit.

"Ew, stop lying, you know you liked that." Yume laughed.

"Hey, can it bitch." He said and then he left to go to his own group of friends.

Rukia wouldn't cheat on him, at least, that's what Grimmjow thought. Lately she was all on his mind. He scowled, since when did a girl get to be so much on his mind? What made her so different? He sighed and shook his head, better not think about it…. But still, he considered what Yume said to him. _I should keep a look out…_

--

School ended quickly for the class, they sadly put down their equipment for the festival and groaned; they were having so much fun. The teacher clapped her hands at the diligent class and put her hands on her waist.

"Great job, you've got the plans down and some of the woodwork done! Which is not that close to done… but just to tell you, the festival is coming in two days."

"WHAT?!" The class said in unison.

"You heard me. Also, we're doing the dancing part differently this year. Instead of normal gowns, you have to dress up for Halloween, like the American custom." She said. The class nodded in approval at the adjustment. "Alright! Go home! I want to go home too, so go home!"

"Is it okay if some of us stay and work on things?" Rukia said, her smile warming the room.

"Sure, since you asked very politely Miss Kuchiki. But this place better be clean for tomorrow." And with that the class picked up their bags and left the room with the teacher.

The people left were Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Orihime and Kina. Ichigo packed up his bag when Rukia told him to drop it and help her pick up the materials. Ichigo nodded and led Rukia by the arm out of the door. Her cane tapped the ground as they walked down the empty halls, footsteps sounded from behind them and Ichigo turned and saw Grimmjow running towards them. Ichigo's eyebrow rose at Grimmjow huffing in puffing from pursuit.

"What are you looking at?" Grimmjow straightened up and then brushed past Ichigo. His scowl changed into a faint smile, as he took Rukia into his arms and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Rukia laughed as she pulled away.

"There's someone here…?" She said. Ichigo tried to gulp the anger and embarrassment down, not only did he want to kill Grimmjow, but he also wanted to crush his skull.

"Right…" Grimmjow cast a disgusted glance and then turned back to Rukia. "Want to go somewhere? I have time."

"Sorry, can't Ichigo and I have to pick up the supplies for the festival." She said. Grimmjow frowned.

"Then, can I help?"

"We already have me, and so, we are leaving." Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and then Rukia used her cane to hit the arm that was clutching onto her. Ichigo pulled away in pain and glared at Rukia. She stuck out her tongue and then spoke.

"Of course you can. But don't you have basketball?"

"Basketball can be for another time." He said, and put an arm around Rukia's shoulders, he winked at Ichigo who was rolling his eyes and followed, hands in his pockets.

They walked down the sunlit streets to Rukia's house. As they neared the large home Grimmjow whistled at the size. They entered the workshop and picked out pieces of lumber and the tools to go along with it. Grimmjow picked up a bunch and started to flex for Rukia, he grabbed her small hand and placed it on his bicep. Rukia laughed and commented on them. Ichigo just rolled his eyes as he picked out a few more things they needed.

Ichigo scrounged through a few drawers looking for a screwdriver and was unable to find any. Of all things, why wouldn't her incredibly rich dad have a screwdriver? He got up and saw Grimmjow and Rukia about to get into an enticing kiss. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Rukia! Got a screwdriver?" Ichigo asked. Rukia quickly turned away.

"What was that?" Rukia said.

"Where's the screwdriver, midget?" He asked. Rukia's eyes narrowed.

"The bottom drawer by the door, the one that's dark brown, okay idiot?" She said. Ichigo just nodded and then scrounged through the drawer.

"I seriously can't find it." He said as the sound of clanking tools filled the garage.

"It should be there!" She said. "Look with your eyes dimwit! You can see!" Ichigo grunted.

"I swear I can't find it! Even look for yourself, dwarf!!" Ichigo crossed his arms at the small girl. Rukia stomped her foot.

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" She tapped her cane onto the ground as she walked over to the drawer in quick steps; she suddenly tripped on one of the planks and fell in front of the drawer, her head an inch away from the sharp edge at the top. Grimmjow and Ichigo gasped and Grimmjow quickly made his way over.

Picking Rukia up in his arms, he looked at the pale face that was unconscious; blood trickled down from the gash on the side of her head. Grimmjow glared at Ichigo and aimed to punch him in the face, Ichigo blocked the strike.

"Not right now, she needs our help." He said, and Grimmjow's glaring blue eyes shifted back to the unconscious girl. "I'll need some cloth with warm water and… just get the first aid kit!"

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" Grimmjow said.

"Just get it!" Ichigo took Rukia into his arms.

"If you touch her in any bad way I'll-"

"GET THE DAMN BOX OR ELSE SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO FEEL SHIT." He yelled. Grimmjow growled as he ran over to the first ad box that was displayed by the window.

"What do you need?"

"There should be a brown bottle in there with and get me a cloth with warm water."

"I can't go in there! I might be charged for breaking and entering!" Grimmjow muttered.

"Since when were you worried about that?" Ichigo said, not taking his eyes off of Rukia sleeping soundly on his lap. Grimmjow made an annoyed sigh and then went into the house.

Ichigo studied the cut; it was big, from the side of her eye to her cheek. Ichigo cursed, looking around for what might have made the cut. He glanced up at the tall drawer closet and saw the end of a saw sticking out from the top, and beside it was the screwdriver. Ichigo cursed once more and wondered where Grimmjow was. Right on cue, Grimmjow popped out of the doorway with some warm water in a plastic bowl and a white cloth.

"Of all colours, you got white?"

"Doesn't matter."

"How'd you get the plastic bowl?"

"I learned a lot from my breaking and entering days." He grinned proudly. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and looked at Rukia.

"Grimm…" She muttered. The boys looked at each other, and then back at the sleep talking Rukia. "Ich… Ichigo…" She said, tilting her head slowly from side to side. Ichigo's eyes softened, while Grimmjow's stare hardened into a glare. Ichigo took the white cloth into the warm water and washed away the excess blood, and then put some disinfectant on the other side.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Relax, my dad's a doctor. Besides this will be easy." He said.

He put the disinfectant side and briefly put it on Rukia's cut. The girl flinched, and then Ichigo pulled his arm back quickly.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow muttered.

"Shut up…" He said, and then started to dab the wound. He put the cloth in the bowl of warm water and then grabbed some bandages and medical tape to stick to Rukia's head. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo did his work.

"Isn't that…" Grimmjow pointed at the poorly placed bandage.

"Shut it, this is just so she won't touch the wound."

"But… it's so big." Grimmjow said. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Can you do any better?"

"Hell yeah I would try…"

"Whatever." Ichigo said.

As soon as he was finished, Ichigo and Grimmjow decided to put Rukia back into bed. They slowly opened the door, with Grimmjow leading (since Ichigo clearly insisted that he was a doctor when Grimmjow threatened to beat him up if he didn't let Rukia go) and Ichigo following him with the small girl in his arms. Grimmjow lead him through the quiet halls and up the stairs. They looked down the bright hallway and wondered which room was hers.

In the end, using their 'common sense' they assumed that since she was an only child, she'd get the best room. The walked towards the large oak doors that led into the master bedroom. They opened it quietly, and a small squeak sounding as they did so. Hearing that there was no one inside, Grimmjow pushed the doors open, hard. They were met with a high-pitched scream, and even Ichigo and Grimmjow screamed when they saw the woman in the bed. Rukia, however, did not seem to have heard it.

Hisana took a deep breath out and was careful not to have a heart attack from the boys who just crashed through her door. She knew one of them, Ichigo Kurosaki, and in his arms was a depressing sight. Rukia's frail body in a slumber with a bandage taped very poorly to the side of her head with medical tape.

After Ichigo got his wits back, he noticed that they had just barged into Rukia's mother's room; he flushed at the sight of her. He then followed her gaze to Rukia in his arms, he slowly made his way to her and put Rukia in her arms. Tears fell from her face as she held Rukia close.

"What happened?" Hisana asked, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Um…" Ichigo ran a nervous hand through his hair. "She tripped on like a box and then when she fell… the side of her face got cut by the saw that was… sticking out… and the she I think after that, she blacked out." Ichigo's hands were shaking, afraid that he was going to be shut out because of his carelessness by hurting Rukia like that, after all, Hisana did tell him to take care of her. Hisana's deep violet eyes turned to her daughter's face and she kissed her forehead.

"Excuse me… but are you Rukia's sister?" Grimmjow asked, unaware of the situation, Hisana gazed at Grimmjow for a while, as if reading his face.

"No… I'm her mother, Hisana Kuchiki. And you are?"

"I'm Rukia's boyfriend… Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." He held out his hand, and Hisana merely gazed at that too, Grimmjow slowly pulled back and put the hand back into his pocket.

"So… you did this?" Hisana's hand brushed the bandage.

"Yeah… I'm not that good, but I try."

"It's good." She smiled. "And you two were trying to get her back into her room?" She laughed.

"Yeah… sorry for what I did…" Ichigo said. Grimmjow's eyebrow rose, 'I'? Shouldn't it have been a 'we'?

"That's all right, you didn't do anything bad. Thank you for trying to take care of her, you are keeping my promise well." She smiled once more. "Her room is two doors down, the one with the hand painted silver flowers?" She said.

"Alright, we'll bring her there." Grimmjow stepped forward to retrieve Rukia, but Hisana held her back.

"I think… Ichigo should carry her, seeing as you're the boyfriend, you get to hold her enough already." Her eyes pierced Grimmjow, and he quickly stepped back.

Ichigo took Rukia into his arms and then apologized once more. Hisana merely laughed and told him that before you learn to walk, you have to fall. Ichigo nodded and they made their way to Rukia's room. Inside the large room was a queen bed near the large window with baby blue sheets and a white rabbit hopping in it's cage. Grimmjow lifted the blanket and Ichigo placed Rukia gently down and pulled the covers over her small body. They stared at the small girl for a few seconds, as if asking for forgiveness.

"What was that bitch's problem with me?" Grimmjow said.

"Maybe she thought your hair was too fake." Ichigo muttered and then he turned to leave.

"Hey, shut up." Grimmjow said as he followed him out of the room.

"Whatever, let's get the supplies and head back, we'll have to start on that stage or she'll bite our heads off."

"What do you mean 'we'? I'm not in your class."

"Well then help me carry the things into the wagon, be _some_ help a least."

"No."

"Do it for your girlfriend."

"Whatever."

--

Rukia woke up from the throbbing pain in the side of her head. She reached up and felt a soft material at her fingertips. Her eyes opened slowly, and she noticed that it was a bandage; she jumped up in surprise and wondered what had happened.

"You're lucky you're not severely hurt." A voice said. Rukia knew that voice and turned towards the direction it came from.

"Mom?" She said.

"Yeah, it's me Roo." She said.

"Please don't call me that." She laughed. "What… happened?"

"You blacked out, and got the side of you head cut by a saw in your dad's workshop. How many times have I told you not to go in there?"

"Not a lot…"

"Rukia."

"Okay, a few times… but I thought it would be different with other people there with me." Rukia looked away.

"Either way, you shouldn't be near there." She said.

"Who did this?" Rukia's fingertips went down the soft material.

"Ichigo."

"Ichigo…?"

"Yes, you should have seen how guilty he looked when he explained what happened."

"But it wasn't his fault."

"You need to explain that to him." Hisana smiled, and she placed the food on Rukia's lap. "Eat up." Rukia nodded and picked up the spoon, the door clicked when it closed and Rukia sighed.

"Ichigo is an idiot." She laughed softly, forgetting about the fact that Grimmjow was also witness to the accident.

--

A/N: Yaaay! And so ends chapter four! Please review, and you know what I noticed? Around about the time Grimmjow was arguing with Ichigo, I slapped my head and thought, why didn't I use Renji? But then I thought more about it, and also noticed that he wouldn't fill the need that Grimmjow has in this story… as it progresses. You'll get me in a few, few, chapters. : ) And remember, review!!


	5. Cinema

**In Her Eyes  
Chapter Five: Cinema**

--

Rukia woke up an hour earlier than usual, since she remembered that she didn't get anything done for the festival the day before. She got off her bed, and in her rush, tripped on her blankets. She fell face first onto the carpeted floor with a thud, she rubbed her face and cursed, she had been falling a lot lately. Because of the alarming sound, one of her butlers came through the door, puffing.

"Ma'am! Are you alright?!" He asked. Rukia simply laughed.

"It's okay Hanataro, I'm perfectly fine! See! No bumps whatsoever! But… I can't seem to get out of these sheets." She said struggling. Hanataro laughed and helped her.

"Sure, you might look okay, but if anything happens to you while it's my duty, your father will surely kill me." He muttered as he got her out of the blankets.

"Ah, don't worry! I'm fine, if not sturdy." She reached for her cane and then walked towards the direction of the bathroom, yawning. Hanataro laughed again.

"Of course."

Rukia picked up her toothbrush and sighed as she put toothpaste on the bristles, it was all pretty routine, everything was where they were always were ever since she learned to talk. Turning off the taps and putting the toothbrush down, she put her hand on the smooth glass before her. Sometimes she would wonder what she really looked like… and what everyone else looked like as well. But she knew that it would never be, as she turned around to go back to her room and changed she bumped into a hard chest. She let out a small oh as she placed her hand on the person's face.

"Rukia, good morning." Her father's low voice seemed to shake the bathroom. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Good morning dad… you coming to the festival?" She said, looking up. Byakuya shifted his gaze ever so slightly.

"When is it?" Rukia frowned.

"I reminded you over and over again and you still don't remember?" She whispered harshly, she didn't like letting the maids hear her arguments with Byakuya.

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind lately." He muttered.

"It's tomorrow night, five to ten, please, please, tell me you'll make it with mom… _please_." She begged.

"You know your mom is sick Rukia."

"Then if she can't… will you come?" Rukia said, her eyes hopeful.

"I… I'm not sure, I'll have to check my schedule." He said. Rukia had had it.

"Check your schedule, I have work, bla, bla, bla. It seems like you don't want to spend time with us at all! You go on doing your work as if we didn't exist! You never even came to my first recital when I was four, not to my first spelling bee competition, my first school day… and… you haven't even met my first boyfriend yet." She muttered. Byakuya flinched at the word… _boyfriend?_

"I told you not to get mixed up with those boys Rukia."

"And I ask for you to at least come to the festival? Squeeze time in your schedule up for me and mom?"

"I… I don't know." Byakuya looked away, Rukia shook her head and sighed.

"Alright… if work is that important." She said finally and then she left Byakuya standing in the doorframe of the bathroom.

Hisana sighed and Byakuya immediately turned around.

"You're supposed to be in bed-"

"Byakuya… can't you at least be a father now? Remember your promise to me? That you would go to this festival?" Hisana said. Byakuya looked away. "Look at me Byakuya… I'm dying." Byakuya hesitantly looked up at the woman he loved, trying to fight back the tears welling in his eyes as he scanned her pale face. "I don't know how long I have to live… despite the fact that I am quite young… we have to be there for our daughter as much as we can. I may be her mother, but a girl's dad is one of the most important people in her life. She told me when she was very young that she wanted to marry a man like you… and now, I'm hoping that she doesn't. The way you keep work ahead of us."

"But if I wasn't working, we wouldn't be able to pay for your medical bills, and this house."

"That is true, but you have subordinates who would gladly take over for you when you need it." Hisana sighed and then she coughed. Byakuya rushed over and quickly closed the distance between them, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. One that said I'm so sorry, I love you, let us never fight again. He pulled away and put his forehead on hers. "Don't think that I forgive you." Hisana smiled.

"I'll try my best to find time… I promise."

"You better fulfill that promise, because if you don't… your daughter will never listen to you again." Byakuya smirked.

"So… you still think you're smarter than me?" He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his large arms around her thin shoulders, swaying back and forth.

"It seems like I am." She laughed.

Rukia smiled as she heard the laugh from the hall, she had always wondered how her parents still stayed so in love, so faithful. She picked up her bag at the side of her bed and gripped the cane in her hand. She left her room and said a quick goodbye to the parents in the hallway.

She walked up to the door of the black car when she heard her name being called out by a familiar voice. She turned around and smiled as the voice neared.

"Grimmjow." She said, Grimmjow grinned and put his arm around Rukia.

"None other." He said, Rukia laughed as he kissed her on the forehead. "Want to walk?" He asked.

"Is that why you came so early?" She said.

"Yeah… heh." He put his hands into his pockets. "So…?" Rukia nodded as Grimmjow took her hand.

Byakuya watched from the window, heat radiating from his ice-cold stare, Hisana laughed at his 'fatherly' reaction. But Byakuya was mad about what was going on… and why of all people… a boy who bleached his hair?

--

Grimmjow led Rukia down the hall towards her classroom and occasionally talking about random things when the topic of 'what had happened yesterday' came up. Rukia was so totally surprised about the fact that Grimmjow was there when she fell. She apologized and explained that she only remembered Ichigo being there, her hand subconsciously touching the scar on the side of her head. Grimmjow scowled, starting to see that Ichigo was some sort of competition.

As they got closer, an excited Orihime ran out of the room and right for Rukia. She was babbling on and on about Ichigo and the festival and, and…

"You have to see for yourself!!" She said excitedly, realising the choice of words, she quickly put both of her hands to her mouth then Rukia shook her head.

"It's okay, you don't have to feel bad." She said, and Orihime apologized once more before taking her into the classroom and leaving Grimmjow in the deserted hall.

Orihime entered the almost empty classroom; a few planks of wood lay here and there with their desks at the back of the room in a nice group. At the front was a wood stage, completely covering the front wall and to the left, a few meters back was the bar that Rukia had requested. As Orihime explained what was in the room, she led Rukia to try and 'see' the stage. Rukia turned around when she heard the voice that was responsible for all the handiwork.

"So do you like the way it ended up? I tried my best to follow your instructions… it wasn't easy… I had to stay up late to finish it." Ichigo said and he patted the sturdy wood contraption. Ichigo blushed as he looked at Rukia who was just gazing at him. "Well? Say something midget!"

"It's a job well done Ichigo… but… you did this all by yourself?" She said, her eyes not leaving his direction. He scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

"I guess…"

"Why?"

"I felt bad… for… wasting your time yesterday… I… I'm sorry." He said. Rukia's eyebrow rose.

"Ichigo… where are you?" She asked. Now _his_ eyebrow rose.

"I'm right here." He said, Rukia tapped her foot and put a finger to her chin.

"Come a little closer so you're near my hand." She said, and she placed her hand in front of her face. Ichigo hesitantly did as told, and flushed at the proximity. Rukia took the hand and then slapped him across the face, hard. He quickly pulled back.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He said, his own hand to his face.

"You need to stop worrying like a silly little idiot. You act like you killed something," She said, "and also, you shouldn't apologize for something that was not your fault at all." She crossed her arms. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"And so today, you get a break! I bet you that Yume's class isn't doing squat… so you can go ahead and play hooky with her if you want! The rest of the class and I will continue the rest of the work." Ichigo grunted for he really didn't feel like playing hooky.

"Nah, I'd rather help out here."

"No, you helped enough."

"No, I'm staying."

"No, you're spending quality time with your girlfriend." Orihime sweat dropped and laughed awkwardly at the bickering.

"Who says you get to tell me what to do?"

"_I_ say so."

"Well I don't have to listen to you." He said, sticking his tongue out, Rukia flushed in anger as Ichigo snickered.

"You_are_ going to spend time with Yume and you _will_ have _fun_. You _will_ have _precious__memories_ and _laugh__merrily_,_understand_?!" She said, her cane swatting his chest. Ichigo leaned back, for a second the cane felt like the point of a sword ready to pierce his heart. He held his hands up.

"Alright! All right! Jeez! If you want it to be that way… fine." Rukia crossed her arms in victory. "On one condition." Rukia sighed in annoyance.

"What?"

"You have to let me treat you to the movies tonight." Rukia's eyebrow rose.

"Is this a joke?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking?" Rukia rolled her eyes once more. "Well?"

"Leave." She said, pushing his hard stomach.

"After I get a yes." He said, scowling.

"Fine. Jeez, just get out of here!" Rukia's cheeks were coloured in a pink tinge as she heard Ichigo close the sliding door to their classroom. Orihime laughed awkwardly once more.

"You and Kurosaki-kun sure are close… huh?"

"Close? Barely, we're like enemies." She said as she walked over to her desk.

"But… isn't there a saying that goes: hold your friends close but your enemies even closer?" Rukia laughed and shook her head.

"I personally don't think that's true." Rukia replied.

--

Ichigo walked down the halls, hands in his pockets on his way to Yume's classroom. As he neared said room, he heard yelling and throwing of objects. His eyebrow rose and when he opened the door he saw Yume and Grimmjow throwing everything they could lay their hands on at each other yelling on and on about some sort of colour or something. Ichigo cleared his throat and still no one heard.

Finally loosing all of his patience, he grabbed Yume by the wrist and dragged her out of the classroom. Before Yume could get a chance to compose herself for Ichigo, they were out the door and walking down the hall in quick steps.

"Hey… Ichigo!" Yume said, pulling out of his grasp, she looked up at the scowling boy who had stuffed his hands into his pockets. "What's wrong with you?" She said, he was angrier than usual.

"Nothing." Ichigo grunted, and he turned away.

"No… tell me what's wrong." Yume said, touching his arm.

"Rukia kicked me out of class to spend time with you." He muttered. Yume blinked once, twice.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, Ichigo realised his words and then turned around quickly.

"I didn't mean… no it's not… come on, let's just leave." He said, and he grabbed her wrist. Yume sighed and wondered why something as small as getting kicked out of the classroom was making him so mad.

"So… where are we going?" Yume said as soon as they were out of the building.

"I dunno… where do _you_ wanna go?" He said and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, his lips in a deep scowl.

"What's your problem?! Why are you so upset?!" Yume yelled out. Ichigo barely shifted his gaze as he answered.

"Mm…" He said in a question. Yume stomped her foot on the ground in annoyance.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that, you might as well play hooky on your own!" She said, Ichigo sighed in frustration.

"Alright… let's… go to the mall… see what new movies are out." He said, Yume's eyebrow rose at the suggestion but decided to follow.

They arrived at the mall a few minutes later and made their way to the food court. Ichigo bought her lunch and they shared it in silence. Yume felt as if things were falling apart… they weren't talking as much as before and it seemed like his mind was always on something else, maybe that little blind girl… Yeah. That was it… that annoying little… midget, as he called her.

She followed Ichigo's gaze as he was sipping his coke and saw that he was looking at a movie poster. She gleamed at the poster he was looking at and his eyebrows rose at her action.

"What?" He asked.

"I've wanted to see that movie in forever! But I never got the time to…" She said.

"Oh… so girls like to watch things like those?" He seemed to ask himself rather than Yume, who eagerly answered.

"Yeah, love stories are the best! Are we going to watch it?" She said, her eyes glistening in hope. Ichigo shook his head and then looked at his watch. Classes were over for the day, since it was a half-day and Rukia had promised him a movie night. He quickly got up when Yume pulled his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"School, going to help out with the work." He said.

"No! Stay a bit longer!" She said. Ichigo grunted and shook his head. "Please!" She said, pulling him back. Ichigo sighed in annoyance and decided to stay.

"Fine… for a bit." He muttered. Yume cheered and dragged him towards the arcade.

--

Rukia laughed as she heard Keigo screaming for his life as Tatsuki tried to kill him for making moves on Orihime. The class was looking great. The paint was done on the props, such as the stage, bar and most of the tables. All that was needed now were the decorations and some more dust for the special 'old town' effect.

Rukia turned around to a pat on her shoulder and found a plastic bag shoved at her. She jumped as she felt the contents inside the bag. They were clothes and other material; Uryuu explained that they were the costumes, enough for everybody. He thanked her for providing the material and turned to leave.

"Wait! We have to try them on!" She called out, and everybody attacked the bag. Soon, everyone was either wearing a big frilly dress or a snazzy waiter's suit. The class looked at themselves in the mirror, their faces in awe at the handiwork done by the Uryuu.

"Why don't you try yours on, Miss Kuchiki?" He said. Rukia blushed.

"I… need some help though." She muttered. Orihime jumped at the opportunity to help out and dragged Rukia out of the classroom.

Rukia soon found herself in a tight blue dress with lots of big frills at the bottom near her knees. Orihime squealed as she constantly complimented Rukia's body as she fixed up the dress. Then before Rukia could say anything, she was dragged out of the room once more and into the classroom. The class surrounded her with excited murmuring and touching at the silk material of the blue dress. Rukia shuffled awkwardly as she tried to find her cane. She reached out of the murmuring crowd and felt the cane being placed into her hands.

"Thanks… whoever handed me my cane." She said.

"No problem." The familiar deep voice rang through her ears. "You look hot in that dress by the way." Grimmjow said, smiling and tugging at the thin straps of the bodice that looked as if it was going to break at any moment.

"Thanks." Rukia said, as he held her hand.

"Want to go out for ice cream?" He said.

"Um… actually I'm busy after school." She muttered looking away.

"If it's about the festival, you can leave it to your geeky class." He said.

"No… Ichigo invited me to the movies… I really don't know why though."

"Great, then it'll be a double date."

"Um… actually… he wanted it to be just us two." Okay, he really didn't say that, but Rukia didn't want Grimmjow tagging along… and even_she_ didn't know why she just said that.

"Oh… I see." His voice sounded hurt, Rukia bit her lip... she really liked Grimmjow… but… she unconsciously touched the scar at the side of her head.

"I better get out of these clothes." She muttered and Orihime led her to the bathroom.

Grimmjow stood in the silent class, scowling. He was pretty sure that Rukia was his, all his and no one else's, so who did Ichigo think he was? He slowly walked out of the class, and then decided to tell Yume about his plan.

Rukia arrived back into the classroom, her mind changed about the movies thing, only to find out that Grimmjow was nowhere to be found, and right on cue, Ichigo walked through the door. He looked around and complimented the class' work.

"So are you ready?" He asked. Rukia nodded.

"Is Yume coming?" Rukia said.

"What? No. I already spent a whole day with her, I don't want to have to spend more time." He said.

"Okay then. What are we watching?"

"Moulin Rouge."

"I wanted to see that movie so bad!!" She said and Ichigo's scowl shifted into a faint smile.

"I know you do." He said.

"Wha? How?" Ichigo flinched.

"Um… you weren't supposed to hear that."

"And I did. So what did you mean?"

"Never mind." He said. Rukia rolled her eyes.

--

Ichigo ordered a small bag of popcorn for a small midget, he later explained, and because of that explanation he received a rather painful punch to the face. Walking into the theatre, Rukia's arm in one hand and the drinks and popcorn in another hand. He found a seat near the stairs and in the middle of the theatre. He put the medium bag of popcorn on her lap and the drink in the cup holder beside her.

"So… how do you exactly watch a movie?" Ichigo said.

"Erm… I don't… I read the book." A pink tinge coloured her cheeks. Ichigo snickered. "What?" Rukia tried to punch him, only to miss.

"Hah! You missed!" He said, snickering, Rukia took another stab and this time hit him in the cheek.

"Did I miss then?" She laughed.

"No… right on target." He scowled, rubbing his face.

The lights dimmed and the previews started to play. Ichigo ate some popcorn and took a glance at Rukia who was playing with the straw of her drink, he sighed and looked up at the screen. Trying to imagine life not being able to see.

"You know… you don't have to feel bad."

"What?"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Grimmjow… I really don't feel like I'm missing anything… since I haven't experienced being able to see… and I 'm sure, from the sound of other people… it's a beautiful world." She said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Trust me… it always isn't that pretty…" He muttered and the movie began.

"Ichigo… what's the purpose of me being here? You're just wasting your money." She said, her eyes sparkling from the light of the screen.

"Fine, I'll narrate the movie." Ichigo said, the truth was, he really just wanted to spend time with her, just the two of them… not that he liked her or anything… "Right now, we're getting zoom ins through this random town and then we look inside this building… and then all of the sudden we see a random guy who starts talking about himself and-"

"Ichigo… you don't need to do this. You'll only ruin the movie." She whispered, as the main character talked in a British accent and the sound of a typewriter rang through the room.

"And then the guy is typing something about love, and then… wow, a flashback then it shows him younger and then he goes into a room and then this midget falls out of his ceiling." He said in an exciting tone, Rukia couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you trying to do?" She said, laughing softly. Ichigo's blank face changed into a smile.

"I'm trying to make it interesting!" He said, "Now be quiet… you missed a lot. Okay so then now they're talking about some sort of play and the Moulin Rouge, and then… now they're getting all excited about how love is oxygen and all that crap-"

"Hey! Shut up down there!" A voice said, Rukia suddenly stopped laughing and her head perked up… she knew that voice.

"Hey, why don't you make me?! I'm trying to explain something here!" He yelled out, the people in the theatre started to get restless.

"Fine, let's take it outside idiot!" The person said.

"What? Okay then, I'll kill your ass." Ichigo was about to stand up.

"Ichigo… don't get into a fight with this guy it's-"

"Not now Rukia, you stay here, I'll be back." He whispered. Rukia frowned and squeezed the arm she was holding like a tube of plugged up toothpaste. Ichigo yelled out in pain.

"Hear me out okay! It's Grimmjow! I don't know what he wants or… just don't get into a fight with him! He'll hurt you!" She said.

"Pssh, I'm not afraid of a jerk like him."

"Please Ichigo." She said.

"Oh I get it, you're afraid that your boyfriend will get hurt. That's okay, I won't kill him." He said.

"No! I'm afraid _you'll_ get hurt!" Rukia said, pulling his arm down again. There was a minute of silence between the two, and then Ichigo shuffled. "Ichigo… don't-"

"Fine, come with me. I don't care if I get hurt, I'm killing this guy."

"Why?!"

"For kissing you!" He yelled rather loudly. There was a strange tension in the air around the two and Rukia quickly got up.

"Why shouldn't I let him? He's my boyfriend!" She said, as she gathered her things. Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"Why are you packing up?"

"You told me to come with you."

"But you might get your eyes clawed out!"

"What? Now _you're_ worried? Besides, Yume isn't there."

"Oh she's _there_, I saw her figure, and usually wherever Grimmjow is, chances are, Yume's nearby."

"Fine, we both have an enemy."

"Rukia!"

"What?" She glared up at Ichigo who scratched the back of his head and looked away.

"Fine." He said and he grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs.

--

Outside, as predicted, was Grimmjow with an annoyed Yume beside him, her face in a scowl. Anger was radiating from the two as they scanned Ichigo and Rukia, Grimmjow's eyes stopped at the sight of Ichigo and Rukia's hand entwined, Ichigo scowled and then followed his gaze, he quickly removed his hand and Rukia jumped.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Grimmjow asked, his face scrunched up and arms crossed.

"Taking her to the movies? Got a problem with that?" Ichigo put his hands into his pants pockets.

"Everything is wrong with that. You're acting as if you two are really close and you're forgetting about the fact you're in a relationship!" Yume said.

"Look Yume, it really doesn't mean anything, Ichigo was just fooling around."

"That's the thing, he was fooling around with another girl." Yume said, Rukia opened her mouth and then closed it.

"And because of that, he's getting beat up." Grimmjow pulled his sleeves up and readied his fists.

"No! Grimmjow, please don't." Rukia said and tapped her cane on the ground and then walked towards Grimmjow. As soon as she was close to Grimmjow, the angered man quickly pulled Rukia into his arms. He kissed his head and rubbed her back gently. Ichigo looked away, trying to hide the hurt and flare of anger in his eyes.

"Rukia… I'm sorry… I just…" Grimmjow said, scanning her beautiful face. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, his arms wrapped her waist and her hands went along his biceps. Ichigo grunted and started to walk away. Upon hearing this, Rukia pulled away.

"Ichigo… thanks for taking me here…" She said and Grimmjow pulled her close. Ichigo scowled.

"Yeah… whatever." He muttered. Yume glared and then slapped Rukia across the face. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked in surprise at Yume, whose tears were falling out of her eyes crazily.

"You bitch." She said, Rukia glared, Ichigo shook his head and pulled Yume into his own arms, he hugged her and kissed her head.

"Now's not the time… I'm sorry… if I hurt you…" Ichigo said. Yume wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt.

"It's okay…" She said softly. Rukia's glare softened as Grimmjow pulled away from the whisper about what was going on.

"Hey Yume… you watch yourself." Rukia said, and Grimmjow gently pulled Rukia away to the direction of the park. Ichigo watched as the couple left, and then remembered his own partner.

"Let's go home." He said, and held her hand in the direction of Yume's house.

Several thoughts passed through Ichigo's head during the silent walk, and one that left an imprint was about Rukia and how he noticed that he was always needing to be near her… drawn to her… He looked up at the sky and wondered what she was doing right now.

Rukia entered her house exhausted, and she fell onto her couch. She sighed and then her hand ran along the scar from the other day. Ichigo… why was that idiot always on her mind? She turned over, no, Grimmjow was for her, no one else… but the annoying Kurosaki stayed plastered in her mind, she sighed and wondered what he was doing as of this moment.

--

A/N: YAY! Eight pages exactly! YES! The festival is tomorrow! YESS!! (The story) LOL. Thanks for reading and Reviiieewww :)


	6. The Festival

**In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Six: The Festival**

Ichigo sighed in relief as he got up and surveyed the room and it turned out great. Glancing at his watch, he saw that they finished two hours early then he stretched and looked around. Everyone was in their little groups doing their own thing. His amber eyes settled on Rukia laughing with her friends. His hand stuffed in his pockets he casually walked over, he paused and eavesdropped on their conversation a little.

"Who's dancing with you Kina?" Matsumoto said, grinning.

"Um… you guys are going to laugh." She said, giggling.

"No tell us." Hinamori said.

"Okay… Renji Abarai…" The group stayed silence. "See! I said you were going to laugh!" She said.

"No… just surprised that you ended up with a guy like him…" Matsumoto said.

"What…? What's wrong with him?" Rukia said, Ichigo noticed that her voice was noticeably higher than usual.

"Oh… just that he's been flunking every school he's been to. The guy seriously has no brains Kina, why him?"

"I don't know… I…" She blushed furiously. Matsumoto sweat dropped and then turned to Hinamori.

"So… who's dancing with you?" She said, grinning.

"Um… Toushiro-chan…" She said, looking at the floor and fumbling with her fingers.

"Ooh! That guy is so cute!" Kina said, laughing. They laughed, and Ichigo took a look at Rukia who was just playing with the bow of her shirt, he frowned, of course she wouldn't have seen him…

"Rukia, how about you?" Matsumoto said.

"Umm… I don't know, I guess Grimmjow is taking me." She said in a bored tone.

"Why so glum?" Hinamori's head tilted to the side.

"I'm not… just…" She sighed and shook her head and then she looked up smiling. "I'm sure it will be a lot of fun!" Ichigo's eyebrow rose at this action… Rukia was a little liar… The group laughed.

"Alright… hey Ichigo… you can come over now!" Matsumoto waved her arm and grinned. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he approached the giggling girls.

"Okay, decorations set up and all that crap. Now what do we do?" He asked.

"I don't know… since we're like two hours early… I guess it's time for some lunch!" Rukia gleamed and the group laughed.

"Oi. Why are you acting like this?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the small girl.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rukia turned to him, her violet eyes wide and questioning.

"Your voice… it's all high-pitched, and you're unusually happy."

"What are you talking about?" She giggled, the back of her hand covering her mouth. She walked past the annoyed Ichigo and towards her desk. "Let's have lunch on the roof!" She gleamed.

Rukia, Ichigo and her friends found a nice shaded spot near the fence. There was a soft breeze flowing through the trees, causing a cascade of orange and yellow leaves to fall on them gently. Ichigo sighed as the wind stopped, of all places; he felt the most serenity on the rooftop. As Matsumoto talked on and on about something, Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at Rukia looking through her lunch bag, her face scrunched up, looking for something.

He saw the juice box beside her knee and reached for it, he poked her leg with one hand and then shoved the juice box into her hands, and she glared and muttered a small thank you as she sipped the box dry. Rukia suddenly perked up and remembered something. Reaching into her bigger bag she took out two containers of food, and a sandwich wrapped in a bag.

She unwrapped the sandwich and handed it to Ichigo, whose eyebrow just rose at her offer.

"Take it." She said.

"No, it's your food, you eat it."

"Just take it, I'm full."

"You barely ate."

"I'm full, so I don't need to eat more."

"But you're as skinny as a stick."

"But I'm offering you something and you should take it."

"But I don't want it."

"Why not?"

"Because it might taste bad." Rukia glared and threw the sandwich to the ground in front of him, quickly grabbing her cane and packing the rest of her things, she stomped away, a fuming aura around her and sat on a bench farther away from the rest of the group. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"What's her problem?"

"She made that for you, you know." Kina said in a gentle voice.

"Wait… what? This?" He pointed at the spilled contents of the sandwich on the floor.

"Yeah, you idiot, you were supposed to try it, it's for the café." Matsumoto said, sipping her Gatorade.

"I didn't know." He said, a hint of guilt on his voice.

"Eat it." Matsumoto said, laughing internally.

"What…?"

"Eat it."

"It's been on the ground, I'm not eating it!"

"Do it for Rukia." Ichigo had a funny look mixed with surprise, confusion and disgust on his face. He looked at the sandwich for a moment and then Matsumoto burst out laughing. "I'm just joking! Jeez! You take it so seriously! You're so gullible!" Matsumoto rolled over laughing, and Kina shook her head.

"Just go and apologize." Kina said, trying to hide her own giggles.

Ichigo puffed in annoyance as he got up and made his way to the angry girl on the bench. Scratching the back of his head, he sat beside her and sighed. It was silent for a moment as he thought out what he was going to do. Should he ask for forgiveness? He would… but he didn't want to admit defeat to her. But then…

"What do you want?" Rukia said, her fingers gripping her cane. Ichigo looked straight ahead and shrugged.

"Kina said you made that sandwich for me." He said.

"I guess." Rukia muttered. They shared another awkward moment of silence.

"Why?"

"It was for the café, I wanted you to try it first since you did half of the work on the café."

"Oh…" Ichigo said, realising his mistake.

"So what…? You gonna apologize?"

"Hell no. I didn't do anything." Ichigo said. Rukia took her cane and whacked him on the head. He yelled out in pain and a bunch of birds exploded out of the trees. "What was that for?"

"For insulting my cooking." Rukia said.

"Whatever, I bet it would have tasted bad." He muttered. Rukia's vein pulsed and then he hit him on the arm with her cane twice, he yelled out more. "STOP THAT!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TRY MY COOKING!"

"IT'LL TASTE LIKE SHIT!" Ichigo yelled out again, Rukia growled and hit him with her cane again, this time four times. "STOP THAT! AAHH!" He said, covering his head.

"Try it!" Rukia took out a piece of the cake from the container and held the crumbling piece in her hand. Ichigo grunted. "Just try it!" Rukia said, and followed the source of yelling then stuffed the food into his open mouth, Ichigo gagged, as Rukia stuffed more of the cake into his mouth. Ichigo slapped her hand away and chewed.

"Fhey… not that bud."(Hey, not that bad.) He said. Rukia gleamed as she heard Ichigo swallow. His scowl turned into a faint smile. "Can I have more?"

Rukia nodded and he opened the other container, inside was the same sandwich only smaller, Rukia picked it up and held it out towards him. Ichigo smirked, and he clutched her wrist. Rukia jumped as she felt her hand being gently pulled up to Ichigo's face. She felt his breath on her fingers and slight movements as he ate away at the small sandwich in her hand. When the sandwich was gone and Ichigo swallowed, there was some leftover sandwich in her grip. He smirked even wider and put her fingers into his mouth, sucking the contents away. Rukia squirmed at the feeling of his tongue and she quickly pulled back. He laughed and Rukia glared as she wiped her hand on his shirt. She pinched his ear and pulled it down close to her mouth.

"You idiot, you'll pay for that." She said, an amused tone in her voice.

"From the sound of your voice you seemed to have enjoy- aaaahhhh!" He yelled as she pulled his ear down more. Rukia tried to stifle a giggle and Ichigo smirked at the sound.

Yume watched the goings on from a distance, her mouth in a scowl and her eyes in a mean glare. Ichigo was falling in love with that little blind girl, she was certain of it, and she could also tell that Rukia was in love with her strawberry. She had to do something before it got worse… but what?

"Oi… did you see what I saw?" Grimmjow asked, walking over.

"Yeah… I told you." Yume muttered. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you think?" Grimmjow said, scowling, he walked away and Yume stayed and continued to watch, her mouth in an even deeper scowl.

Byakuya typed away at his notebook then glanced up at the clock, 4:30… he sighed, soon he had to go to the festival with Hisana, and he was just about done. But it's not that he didn't want to go to the festival with her…

"Byakuya." Hisana said, "Is there something wrong?" She said, as she fixed her earrings on. He blinked.

"No… nothing… you look beautiful." He smiled ever so slightly.

"You think so?" She did a small twirl and the ends of her flowing violet kimono swayed with the wind. "No that much, it's really simple." She laughed.

"Simple is beautiful." He said, and kissed her on the cheek with a big hug.

"Get dressed, we'll be going soon. I want to see the sun!" She said.

"Are you sure you want to go out there? You might get sick…" Byakuya said.

"Stop worrying about me. Jeez you sound like Ichigo." She said, smiling softly.

"Ichigo?"

"Never mind." She said and left the room.

Ichigo tugged at the tie around his neck, he hated dressing up. He looked at his outfit, a grey vest over a plain white shirt with black dress pants. He groaned as Uryuu reaffixed his tie.

"Do I have to do this?"

"The question is: should you do this? I think you should. Not only for you, but for Kuchiki-san." Uryuu said, and he turned and walked away.

"Oh right… for Kuchiki-san." Ichigo said passing a glance at the girl talking to her friends.

The speakers blared and a raspy voice rang through the halls.

"Everyone, it is time for our school gates to open, you have roughly five minutes to get ready and then the costumers will come in. The student council must meet in the lobby along with the hall monitors. That is all- GOOD LUCK!" A cute little voice replaced the raspy voice in the speakers. Ichigo smirked, Yachiru, the principal's daughter, must have been with Kenpachi, the principal.

There was a change of mood in the classroom; it was filled with excitement and small muttering. Kina ran around the room fixing every little detail and she talked to a bunch of waiters and waitresses. Ichigo scowled as Kina walked up to him.

"I need you to advertise the place. If we want more costumers you'll have to do that." She said handing him a bunch of papers. Ichigo scowled but took them anyway, for Kuchiki-san, he thought once more.

Walking down the busy halls and to the lobby, he saw the couples and families coming towards the door, near him were more people with their own papers in different costumes. Ichigo looked around, they all looked so unique, and he looked so plain and boring… the scowl wasn't drawing any attention, so he tried his best to smile. Smile… he wondered how that worked. What do you feel when you smile? Happiness? When do you feel happiness? He clutched his hair in annoyance. He never could remember smiling, at least… not recently.

He spotted a familiar smile and hair in the corner of his eye. His eyes softened at the sight of Hisana Kuchiki in her violet kimono smiling with her arm around a tall, handsome man. Handsome man? Rukia's father…? Ichigo blinked at the sight of his medium length black hair that had strange looking clips holding it up. He was wearing black jeans with a loose sweater and a shirt that had a skull on it. He seemed so young, but that was an understatement since the woman smiling and holding his arm looked like his little sister.

Suddenly Hisana waved and Ichigo jumped as he met Rukia's father's cold gaze. He scratched the back of his head, what should he do? Wave back? He decided to be nice and wave back. Hisana laughed as Byakuya muttered something, there was always something annoying about girls laughing at something he didn't know about. She waved once more and he waved back, catching the attention of a few others that were in front of the Kuchikis.

With all this waving, Ichigo managed to gather up some attention and gave out more than half of his papers. As soon as the Kuchikis were close enough, he gave a small bow.

"Byakuya, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia's friend. Ichigo, this is Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's father." She said. Ichigo held his hand out with a scowl.

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo said, his amber eyes piercing Byakuya's dark ones. Byakuya gazed back coldly, and nodded, refusing the inviting handshake.

"So where's your classroom?" Hisana piped up, trying to break the tension.

"Oh, it's-" His phone rang, he excused himself and Byakuya said something about rude, despicable teens these days.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo! Get your ass here! We need more waiters and you need to carry more tables in! The place is flooding!" Kina's voice rang sharply in his ear.

"Alright."

"What did you do exactly?" She said muttering small excuse me.

"Huh? I… waved?" Ichigo rolled his eyes as he heard Kina laugh from the other line.

"Okay, okay. Get your butt up here!" She said and a small click was heard.

Scowling and stuffing the cell phone into his pocket, he handed the Kuchikis the paper and excused himself to run back upstairs. Hisana just smiled and nodded, telling him that they would be close behind, while Byakuya refused to even look at Ichigo. He bowed once more and Ichigo ran full speed to the café.

Running down the hall and nearing said classroom, he already saw some desks in the hall for some extra space. He walked in and saw an over crowded classroom with people hustling and bustling. Somehow, Ichigo managed to find his way to Kina who gave him a bucket full of orders the instant she saw him.

"Bring more tables! More chairs! Serve the people! And if you get a chance, take over Tatsuki's job at the bar."

Ichigo grunted as he carried a tray of food to a nearby table. He quickly summed up the cost in a grumble and held out his hand, expecting money.

"How rude." Byakuya said and his gaze seemed to stab Ichigo's hand as he quickly pulled back in surprise.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know it was you two." He said, chuckling awkwardly. "I guess it's on the house for the parents, a rule Rukia made up." Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pocket and as Hisana was about to say something, the room turned dark with only the faintest light coming out of the small bar light and cracks of the curtains covering the window. He turned his attention to the luminous stage, as the curtains slowly opened and revealed a familiar face.

Rukia took a deep breath as Hinamori applied the last of her make-up and muttered a small good luck before she left the girl alone on the dark, empty stage. Fixing her dress so she was comfortable one last time, she took another deep breath in and out. She could hear people talking and then suddenly utter silence, the scraping of the rings holding the velvet curtains up, opened up slowly.

"Kuchiki Rukia, performing… Michiyuki, by Kaori Hikita." Orihime's voice came to a stop as the crowd clapped softly.

The clapping came to an end and Uryuu started to play, Rukia gripped her microphone… too many eyes… too many were looking… judging…. Her eyes flashed across the room as if searching for something, she tried to sing, but only a small, terrified squeak came out. Sweat adorned her forehead, she was certain Ichigo was there, and was probably laughing at her right now, thinking she was weak and useless and scared; she decided that she wasn't letting him think that she was a poor, weak, little blind girl.

She cleared her throat, pushed up a stray hair, and as the music began to replay, she sang.

_setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo_

_itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute_

_yasashisa yori fukai basho de_

_fureau no wa itami dake_

_futari wo musunde kudasai…_

Ichigo was mystified at the sight of Rukia. She was wearing a fit, dark blue spaghetti strap dress that came up to her knees with big ruffles, she was wearing elbow length gloves that was a lighter shade than her dress. The long, diamond earrings seemed to twinkle as she moved her mouth, and there was a soft smile hiding as she sang. Her familiar raven hair with the stray bang crashing at her shoulders, her amethyst eyes sparkling from the light and her beautiful voice that seemed to entrance Ichigo.

_sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to_

_kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute_

_soredemo ima kimi to aeta_

_yorokobi ni furuete iru_

_kokoro wo sasaete kudasai…_

Ichigo continued to watch, entranced… he never knew she had this in her… well, in fact, he didn't know a lot about her. There was something always so mysterious yet luring, warm and inviting about her personality. Despite the fact that her tomboyish attitude always made Ichigo cry out in pain, and the fact that she would sometimes hurt him because she thought was for the best… it didn't change the matter that he needed to be around her.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and he scowled and looked down. The scowl quickly disappeared when he saw that it was Hisana. She motioned for him to lean over and Ichigo did so.

"You know… it's easier to take a picture." She said, smiling softly. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks, but I don't want it."

"Okay, just don't loose the copy I'll send in a few weeks."

Ichigo just smirked and Hisana let him go. Clapping sounded throughout the room and the lights were turned back on. Ichigo walked near the stage to greet Rukia. But a group had already surrounded Rukia. She politely smiled as she signed the random pieces of paper with a smile. Ichigo waited for the crowd to thin and finally Rukia was free, drinking some water he came towards her hesitantly. He wondered what he should say or how to even look at her anymore.

"Hey, midget-"

"Hey babe." Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Rukia's shoulders. She smiled as she leaned her head onto his body. "Nice singing." Grimmjow said.

"Thanks a lot." She said, she shifted her gaze away from Grimmjow and right at Ichigo. Ichigo blinked once, twice. He waved his hand, and then rolled his eyes at his stupidity. Of course she couldn't have seen him.

Suddenly someone roughly brushed him aside, he scowled and threatened to punch the person, but saw that it was Byakuya Kuchiki. Scowling, he withdrew his hand and let the cold man pass by.

"Get your hands off of her." He said coldly to Grimmjow, who simply scowled at him.

"Says who?"

"Says her father." Byakuya scowled and took Rukia's wrist, and in a quick step they were out the door followed by Hisana in her kimono.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, and then scowled at Ichigo who just turned to walk away. A hard hand landed on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Watch what you're doing around her, or else…"

"Or else what? You'll throw me off the cliff? Or wait! Maybe you'll r-" Grimmjow clamped his hand over Ichigo's mouth.

"How the hell do you know this shit?"

"I have a girlfriend that used to be your best friend." Ichigo said, pulling away from the grasp.

"You better watch it Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, walking away. He had to get ready for the dance.

Ichigo took a deep breath in and out. He fixed his black suit. For the dance he decided to dress up, which was so not like him but he thought that he saw this certain costume as a good portrayal of him, cool, mysterious, and whatever they saw out of the costume. Although the strange thing was, that along with the suit that he ordered, a strange looking mask was nestled among the black material. At first he found the red markings along the white skull-looking mask odd, but he had grown fond of the mask that rested at the side of his messy orange hair.

His suit was pure black that had a long V down his chest with a white tank top underneath, his pants looked like something from the feudal Japan, long and wide at the ends. The coat of his was long and covered his back like a cape with blood red coloured silk on the inside of the material. He put a nervous hand through his hair as he looked around for her, and her, meaning Rukia. He really wanted to dance with her, and who knows where Byakuya took her.

"Ichigo." A soft voice said, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to see a sparkling Yume in a showing genie outfit. The headpiece that twinkled and graced her forehead, the light green veil covering her smiling mouth. The white bra top lined with small sequences matching the almost see through pants. "Looking for me?" She asked.

"Uhh…" He put his hand through his hair once more. "Yeah…" He figured he could give her one small dance.

"Great!" She clasped her hands together. "Let's dance!" She dragged him towards the middle of the school square.

The sun was setting and it coloured the sky with a beautiful orange-pink glow. He looked up into the sky, Rukia would have loved to see this, he thought, forgetting about the girl in his arms. Yume frowned slightly; somehow she could never get his attention back these days… The song ended and the crowd clapped. There were a lot of people there, but most of them were inside the school, and so most of the persons were teens in their costumes and a few young couples. Off in a distance, he saw Grimmjow's shocking blue hair and decided to follow it.

"Wait here." He said, and in fast steps, he walked over to the tall man.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Yume said, and she stomped her foot, it was that bitch's entire fault, all Rukia's fault.

Ichigo slid past the people and saw Grimmjow with his back turned, helping himself to some punch; he was wearing a strange small, white coat with black cuffs and collar. With a matching set of white, flowing pants. Ichigo just snickered to himself quietly at the ridiculous outfit and then looked around Grimmjow… Rukia was nowhere in sight. Then he saw her, giving Grimmjow a hug.

Her outfit amazed him once more. A light blue silk dress, long and flowing, it was looser than the last one. It was tight at the chest in folds and a jewel at the top joining the two straps of material that was holding the dress up. She twirled around for Grimmjow, who had a light smile. When she turned, the white angel wings that were hanging off of her back seemed fluffy and bright. Her raven black hair held up by a butterfly clip, her hair spilling over the top of the clip. There were strands of hair that she tucked behind her ear; it was simple, yet elegant.

Ichigo tried to think of a way to get Rukia out of Grimmjow's sight, and maybe, with him. He looked around and saw a bunch of giggling freshman girls, a mischievous smirk graced his features and he whistled. The girls looked up and giggled even more, he pointed at Grimmjow and the girls swooned at the bare chiselled chest and abs. Eagerly, they ran over to Grimmjow, wailing and squealing. Rukia, who didn't know what was going on, and Grimmjow, who was too busy with the girls to notice, didn't see the poor confused Rukia being taken away by Ichigo.

"Who the?" She pulled her arm away roughly. "Who are you?" She said. Ichigo smirked.

"Who do you think?" He said, crossing his arms. She knew that voice, she knew it too well.

"What do you want Ichigo? Where's Grimmjow?" She said, whipping her head around. The trees rustled noiselessly and leaves fell around the two.

"He's off somewhere showing off his muscles to a bunch of freshman girls." He said. It was evening now, the sun was gone and it wasn't that dark yet.

"Oh. Typical." She said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. Ichigo's head perked up to the sound of music, and it was the one he had put on the request list. "Hey… I know this song." Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My mom used to say that this is how she and dad met…" She started to hum the tune, her eyes closed. Ichigo smiled, and took her hand and she jumped at the touch.

"My mother… used to sing this as a lullaby when the twins and I couldn't sleep." Ichigo put his arm around her back as and entwined his hand in hers.

"Ichigo…" She whispered and Ichigo merely shushed her.

_Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shite ne_

_Hirahira to mai ochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de_

_Aitakute kakenuketa hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya_

_Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa ima mo kawaranu mama_

_Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni miageta saki wa momoiro no sora…_

The autumn leaves seemed to dance with them as a soft breeze carried them along. Ichigo looked into her eyes, only to feel as if he couldn't reach her… as if, he couldn't really see into her heart. Because the way she was looking at him… was straight through his eyes, not directly at him and into his soul… but just at his direction. Rukia, somehow feeling his uneasiness looked away and tilted her head back down to face his chest. What could he be thinking? She felt him breathe uneasily, and then she sighed. No, what was she thinking for letting him fall in love with her? She should have warned him, warned him that they could never have that connection… that bond… all because… he couldn't see anything in her eyes.

The song ended sadly for the two, Rukia tried to let go and run, but Ichigo held her in place, in his arms. He cupped his fingers under her chin and lifted it up slowly. He leaned in, his lips parted softly for a kiss, but he moved in slowly, so he wouldn't feel her flinching at the surprise meeting. He could feel her breath on his lips as she waited his arrival.

Why was he taking so long? Why wouldn't he just kiss her now? Oh… now she understood, he didn't want her to flinch when they met in between, he wanted to make it perfect… not that it was their first kiss, but, it was their first kiss between each other. And as if the world stopped; their lips met… but only for a short and brief moment; as Ichigo was tackled to the ground by a rush of white.

With his back to the ground, he looked up and saw a furious Grimmjow, grasping his neck in a hard way, choking him so that there was no air entering or exiting. Rukia tried to follow the gasping sounds and her fingers trailed along Grimmjow's angry features. In an instant she added up the situation and began slamming her fists on Grimmjow's back.

"STOP IT! You'll kill him!" She yelled, powerless to do anything else without either of them making a sound for her to follow and aim, to punch.

**A/N**: YAAAAY! THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY! WOOT! Lol. Please review, review, and review. :) Also, Happy Valentine's Day! I would like you to see the drawing I dedicated to my IchiRuki lovers out there in this week of looove! Link, take out the spaces: http:/ . com/art/Valentine-s-Rose-76926846 -heheh. I hope you like it! Happy Valentine's Day! And review! First song: Michiyuki by Kaori Hikita. Second song: Sakura Biyori by Hoshimura Mai.


	7. Infamous

**In Her Eyes  
Chapter Seven: Infamous**

--

Rukia continued to hit Grimmjow's back, tears falling from her face. She gritted her teeth as she called out Grimmjow's name and telling him to stop. It wasn't supposed to be like this, no one should fight over her; she considered herself as useless as a dead leaf falling from a tree.

Ichigo could feel his lungs collapsing, his chest aching and his heart braking. The girl he cared for was powerless and probably felt like crap at the moment, and he also felt like crap since he couldn't get out of Grimmjow's grip. But at the same time, anger continued to grow, as if giving him a boost of power.

Yume watched from a distance, her right hand clutching her arm, it wasn't supposed to be this way, Ichigo was supposed to be hers. All because that worthless little midget came into their lives, she didn't have her direct control anymore. She wanted to just stop it all and start over, but she didn't want to… or at least, her body didn't let her.

Ichigo gagged once more and clutched Grimmjow's wrists, trying to pry the large hands off of his neck, but with no luck. He spit at Grimmjow's face who scowled and wiped it away, in that instant, Ichigo pulled Grimmjow by the hair and over his head, using his feet to help push the heavy body off of his own. Ichigo coughed as he quickly stood up, gasping as he took in air. He glanced at Grimmjow who was lying on the ground.

Ichigo took his attention off of Grimmjow and to Rukia, who didn't know what just happened. He jogged over to her side and pulled her into a tight embrace, trying to dry the tears from her face. Rukia apologized several times into Ichigo's shirt and so did Ichigo. Grimmjow stood up, and clapped his hands.

"Huh. You managed to survive." He said. Ichigo scowled as he pushed Rukia gently behind him.

"Managed? Where you _actually_ trying to kill me?" Ichigo said.

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is, I was _about_ to kill you." He grinned in pride, and then he saw Rukia clinging to Ichigo's arm like a lost child. "Hand her over." Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"Rukia?" He muttered and Rukia jumped at the sound of her name.

"Duh." He said, stuffing his hands into his white pockets.

"No way." Ichigo muttered. Yume, who had come a bit closer, was scowling at how his arm was protectively covering Rukia.

"Alright, I'll take her from you." Grimmjow cracked his knuckles and came at Ichigo who was holding his arm up and countered the attack.

Grimmjow scowled and punched Ichigo's stomach, once, twice. Ichigo coughed and then struck Grimmjow across the face. Grimmjow stepped back dizzily, and then glared at Ichigo who didn't look hurt at all. Rukia stayed in the same spot beside Ichigo, and wanted to stop the fight.

"Stop it, Grimmjow. Leave him alone. If it's me you want then fine." Rukia started to walk over.

"No Rukia! Don't! Please." Ichigo gripped her arm. Grimmjow scowled and sort of shouted out a battle cry.

Upon hearing this, Rukia positioned herself in front of Ichigo, arms spread out wide, and her eyes shut tight. Ichigo cursed and tried to move her out of the way, but was too late. Grimmjow struck Rukia's flat stomach and as he landed the blow, a dumfounded look appeared on his face, wondering how Rukia got in front of Ichigo. The small girl flew back into Ichigo from the punch, and started to cough. Ichigo cursed once more as anger filled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Grimmjow muttered, towering over the two who were scowling.

"Idiot." Ichigo muttered, and he punched Grimmjow across the face.

He quickly picked up Rukia in his arms, her blue dress spilling over his arm and her wings' feathers silently falling. He ran into the nearby park path, ignoring the angry yells from Grimmjow and the screaming Yume.

He continued to run, past countless trees and kept passing more. He stopped at a bench as soon as he was sure that he was far enough from the wretched school, he sat down on a bench and placed Rukia on his lap, pushing the stray hairs off of her face.

"Rukia… you can open your eyes now." And as said, the eyes fluttered open and stared up at Ichigo. "Are you okay? Are you hurt in anyway?" He scanned her face up and down.

"I'm fine… just that… there's this crushing pain in my stomach." Her hands felt her stomach and Ichigo sighed.

"It's okay, it's from the punch, and it'll go away in a few minutes." He said. They shared an awkward moment of silence as the wind blew through the trees. Ichigo heard sniffling and looked down to see Rukia crying heavily. He frowned and wiped her tears away. "What's wrong?"

"None of your business."

"You might as well tell me." He muttered. Rukia sniffed once more.

"You got hurt because of me, Grimmjow got hurt because of me…. and now you have someone trying to kill you…" She said.

"First of all, I get hurt all the time…. It's sort of a requirement since I'm the infamous Ichigo, you know? And Grimmjow can go kill himself because he isn't going to get you, and so what if I got someone trying to kill me? I might end up killing him first. So shut up about it being all your fault, and stop crying." He said, scowling. Rukia rolled her eyes, was that supposed to make her feel better? But at any rate, it did.

"I want to go home Ichigo." She muttered, fidgeting on Ichigo's lap.

"Okay, but first you have to hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me, here." He took Rukia's fist and put up to his face so that it touched his cheek. Rukia blinked in question.

"Why?"

"Because I hate it when you're depressed and I know this will make you feel better, so just punch me, midget." She scowled and took herself off of his lap, Ichigo made a small whining sound and finally let her go.

"No, you're too open." She said, her arms crossed. He smirked and turned her around by the shoulders. Rukia then felt a hand on the back of her head and Ichigo's warm breath on her lips.

"Then I'll just finish what I started." He whispered, and kissed her on the lips.

She let out a small sighing moan, as Ichigo put his arms around her waist. She moved into the kiss. They threw their feelings onto one another in that lip-lock, hands busily exploring each other's backs. Rukia was the first to push away, breathing in and out in loud breaths, her eyes trailed up his chest and to Ichigo's face, which was grinning broadly (though she'd never know).

"Explain what that was…" Rukia said while fixing her hair.

"A kiss?" Ichigo said, clearing his throat.

"Oh… I see." She muttered, and quickly stood up. "Bring me home?" She asked, holding out a hand. Ichigo sighed, he really didn't want her to go, but who knows what Byakuya would have done to see that his daughter wasn't there?

Receiving the inviting hand, he stood up, hands stuffed in his pockets. Rukia looped her arm around Ichigo's and they walked to Rukia's home in comfortable silence. They thanked God that it was the weekend.

--

Two days later.

Rukia woke up with a twisty feeling in her gut, one she didn't like at all. She felt around her bedside table and clicked the button of a radio clock. It told her the time in a robotic noise and she groaned. She had slept in so late. Rubbing her eyes while picking up her cane and then walking into the bathroom, she bumped into Byakuya, who had a cold gaze on her.

"Dad?" She said.

"Rukia, what was all that commotion?" He muttered, leading Rukia back to her bed to sit down.

"Commotion where?" Rukia asked, as if she already didn't know.

"You know where, that place with that orange headed punk and that other guy."

"Nothing happened dad." She muttered.

"Then explain what I saw." Rukia jumped… _he was there_?

"Yes, I was there. I saw everything. And your mother was so worried that she went looking for you all night!" His voice was frighteningly loud.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Just tell me who those people were."

"You don't have to know dad…" She could feel Byakuya's glare harden. "The one with blue hair was Grimmjow and the one with orange hair was Ichigo… they got into a fight… over me and… it went so far… that Grimmjow almost killed Ichigo… and then it was all my fault and…" Tears started to fall from her face. Byakuya sighed, what had his daughter's life turn into?

"You must stay away from those two." He demanded. Rukia whipped her head up.

"But-"

"No buts Rukia, those boys are dangerous. Who knows what they'll do to you!" He said. "Boys can easily take advantage of a blind girl Rukia… especially one as young as you."

"But I won't let them dad! And you can trust Ichigo… he's very kind." She muttered, her hand going up to the faint scar on the side of her head.

"Kind? And look what he did to you head." Byakuya said.

"It was an accident! I fell in your workshop!"

"I bet they put you up into going there."

"No dad!"

"I bet you've already kissed them." Byakuya said in a harsh tone. Rukia looked down at the floor.

"And so?"

"Stay away from them Rukia. I warn you. They can hurt you in many ways, it's better safe than sorry."

"If it was better safe than sorry, I wouldn't be in this high school would I? I wouldn't be acing all my grades if I stayed in that damned academy with those retarded children!"

"Rukia, don't use that tone of voice on me."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW DAD?! What do you know?!" She said, and with that, she gripped her cane and found her way into her mom's room, leaving the scowling Byakuya behind.

Locking the door behind her and tapping her cane softly on the carpeted ground, she found her mom's bed. Wiping her eyes and sniffling, she sat down beside her mother, who was sleeping soundly. Hearing her slow breathing and faint snoring, Rukia sighed and her hands trailed along her mother's features to her forehead. She quickly pulled back; Hisana's forehead was burning. She now knew why her dad was so mad… Hisana probably got sick because of her, because she went crazy looking for her.

"Rukia…" A faint voice sounded, and then a small cough. Rukia's eyes started to water. "What's wrong?" A crackling voice asked.

"Nothing… what's wrong with you?" Rukia's own voice was barely a whisper. Hisana smiled sadly and hugged her daughter.

"Nothing's wrong with me… I'm fine, just a cold." Hisana rubbed her daughter's back softly. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Everything…" Rukia sighed and sniffled. "Life, friends… everything mom!"

"I doubt it's that bad… maybe, you should find the root of the problem." She whispered.

"I don't know…"

"You'll find out soon… and besides, you have someone who loves you by your side."

"And who would that be?"

"Ichigo."

"What makes you say that?" Rukia wiped her eyes.

"I saw you two in the park, don't think that just because I'm sick doesn't mean I didn't find you." She smiled softly. Hearing this, Rukia smiled faintly as well.

"It doesn't mean I like him back." She crossed her arms, and turned her head. Hisana laughed.

"Of course. Go get ready for school." Hisana kissed her daughter's forehead and watched as she left the room.

Hisana sighed; she was growing up so fast, too fast. Just then Byakuya came through the door, his gaze on the floor. Hisana looked up at the man who sat down beside her. He cleared his throat and placed a hand on hers.

"How you feeling?" He said in the gentlest voice he could make.

"I'm okay thanks, but our daughter seemed very upset."

"I told her what was best."

"Yes, it was best for you to say that, but… I doubt she'll stay away from the other one."

"What makes you say that?" Byakuya's voice seemed to perk up. Hisana laughed softly, they were so much like one another.

"A motherly feeling." She answered.

--

Yume clicked away at her laptop, her face scrunched up in concentration. Suddenly someone blocked her light, and she turned around and up to the person with a scowl. Her glasses glinted in the light as she tried to focus her eyes.

"Grimmjow, get out of my light." She muttered, pushing on his stomach.

"Why? Need to light to the porn?"

"It's not porn!" She yelled, her face flushed.

"Then why do I see naked –"

"It's nothing! Go away." She said, and turned her attention back to the work.

"Wait…" Grimmjow leaned in for a closer look. "Is that…?"

"You'll see… in a few hours, the whole school will receive this. And she won't know a thing about it."

"You really are horrible… all because they almost kissed?"

"They_did_ kiss, I know it." Yume said, her voice clearly showing disgust. She clicked upload and a bar showed her progress, although barely moving. "Stupid YouTube." She muttered.

"Whatever, you're a crazed chick."

"Aren't you going to stop me?"

"Only one person I'm after now." Grimmjow walked away.

--

Ichigo tapped his pen on the table and looked around the room. People talking, whispering and glancing at him. He shook his head, he hated it when people did that, but right now he was more worried about Rukia coming through the door. Finally, the sound of the sliding door rang throughout the room and Rukia stepped in. She tapped her cane on the ground and found her way to her desk, and then placing her bag beside her desk, she took out a book.

"Something wrong?" Rukia said, after feeling the staring from her classmate.

"Where were you?" He muttered.

"Wow… you sound like my dad… I was at home…?"

"Well… you're five minutes late." Ichigo looked at his watch.

"You mean five minutes early. And calm down, why are you so edgy?"

"I don't know…" He muttered and glanced at his fist. He looked back up at the Rukia, who was feeling the page of her book. He wondered what she would have been like if she could see. Probably more vicious, he thought.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I'll have to punch your face." She said, laughing softly. Ichigo smirked and then he moved his desk beside hers, putting an arm around her thin shoulders he leaned back with a sigh. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting." He said.

"Don't hold me like that. I'm still dating Grimmjow you know."

"After last night?"

"Yeah. Still."

"I doubt you will be soon." He muttered. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"You still have Yume."

"Who? Her? I forgot about her."

"Whatever." She said, grinning.

Lunch came slowly, and they had lunch at the same place on the roof. It was slightly colder, since winter was on its way, and Rukia was wearing a white sweater. Ichigo tried his best not to stare at her, for she looked absolutely heavenly, despite the fact that she was only wearing a sweater. She munched away, and Ichigo noticed a couple of stares coming from people passing by and laughing at the same time. His eyebrow rose and then Keigo dropped by, literally.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Have you seen it?!" Keigo said, hoisting himself up.

"Seen what?" Ichigo said.

"Kuchiki-san-" He said and then glanced at the small girl who turned to his direction at the sound of her name. Keigo cleared his throat and flushed, and then he whispered into Ichigo's ear. "Kuchiki-san is in a porno video!" Keigo squealed in joy. Ichigo nearly choked on his food.

"What?" He said.

"She's in a porno video!" Keigo said.

"Where'd you see this? When?" Ichigo turned to Rukia who had dropped her sandwich with her mouth wide open. "You need to whisper the second time around, Keigo."

"Oh… sorry Kuchiki-san… but, let me be the first to say that I thoroughly enjoyed –" Ichigo kicked Keigo down.

"Shut up idiot." Ichigo said. "Now show me this video."

"Ah, you're so eager to see it Ichigo! I'm glad that you've become interested in these things finally."

"No, never, just take me to a damn computer."

"I'm coming." Rukia said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if it's really me he's talking about." Rukia said, standing up and grabbing her cane.

"Me too." He sighed, and Keigo led them to Mizuro 's laptop.

Ichigo bent down and watched as Mizuro opened the link in his e-mail. And it took him to YouTube. The video played, it started out dark and then it became as bright as day. On the screen was blurred image, but you could see the familiar stray bang down the woman's face. She was naked, with her breasts bare and right in front of the camera. A man, grinning was behind her, happily grinding away as 'Rukia' let out loud moans and called out his name several times. It was barely audible, but the shouts could be heard, although the names weren't. But Ichigo was sure he heard: _You're so tight …_ and what sounded like Rukia's name followed by a moan. He turned up to said girl whose eyes were wet and her hands covering her mouth.

Rukia couldn't believe what she was hearing… no… she didn't do whatever they were seeing. She wasn't a whore like some other girls out there. But still, it shocked her. Not only would this ruin her reputation, but also it would most probably end up in expulsion or worse…

Ichigo scowled, whoever did this was an asshole, and he had to find out who had the ignorance to ruin a girl's life. He asked Mizuro to scroll up and he looked at the screen name, it seemed familiar but he couldn't remember whom the name belonged to. He told Mizuro to close the window and then heard Rukia scream 'stop it!' He whipped around and saw Rukia shielding her ears with her eyes shut tight, and Yume… a smirk across her face, probably telling her every little detail of the cursed video.

Rukia had had enough; she used her cane and whacked Yume on her stomach, enough to make her stop. Tears continued to stream down her face… her life, ruined.

"You were the one who did this?" Ichigo walked up to Yume and in front of Rukia, hands in his pockets.

"What are you talking about? It was this slut right here." Yume answered. Rukia's hands were still plugging her ears.

"You mean… you did it. That was you in the video."

"What?"

"That was you… even though that guy was blurry, I could tell that that was your ex."

"No! What are you talking about?! It was clearly _her_! It even had her trademark ugly bang." Yume pulled on Rukia's bang, and the small girl scratched Yume's arm.

"No… it was you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Your eyes." He said, and he glared Yume down.

"My… my eyes?"

"The colour… it's different. Even though the image was blurred… I would be able to ell your dull eyes from a mile… and… Rukia is smaller in size." He said simply.

"It was her… and even if you don't believe me… why would your first conclusion be me?"

"Because, you're a famous liar who would do anything to get revenge." Ichigo said. "It's over Yume. And just to tell you, I also have proof since, there was a big portrait of you on the wall of the video." Ichigo clutched Rukia's hand, but the small girl pulled away.

Tapping her cane on the ground, she walked over to Yume. Rukia reached out, and felt Yume's arm in front of her. She scowled and then lifted her cane. Yume just stood there, laughing, constantly ridiculing Rukia. The petite girl swung her cane with all of her might, aiming towards her knee. The steel rod bashed Yume's knee and the tall girl fell. Rukia continued to hit her, over and over again. All in the ribs and back, Yume cowered in fear as Rukia continued to smash her steel cane onto Yume's body.

Ichigo cringed at the sound of screaming and when he considered that Rukia had had her fill, he moved in and pulled the small girl away, who was also crying.

"YOU BETTER DELETE THE DAMN VIDEO!" Rukia yelled. "OR ELSE… OR ELSE I'LL AIM FOR YOUR HEAD NEXT TIME." Ichigo hugged Rukia tightly, trying to calm her down. She kicked and fidgeted, and then slowly came to a stop, she sobbed into Ichigo's shirt.

"Why… why are you like this? This isn't like you… the Rukia I know is smart, logical, and doesn't break down." He whispered soothingly.

"But… the Rukia you know… has now been used and insulted greatly, and now, I night never recover… everyone will think I'm a slut now…" She sniffled.

"But I'll do my best to tell them you're not." He muttered.

"No you can't! You can't do anything!"

"I can do anything… with the normal Rukia by my side." He said, and then he quickly pulled away, aware of the situation. People were staring at the two, and Rukia quickly wiped her tears away. "Now let's go dump Grimmjow." Ichigo said, grabbing Rukia's hand and pulling her toward the blue haired man's direction.

--

"Grimmjow…"

"Rukia." Grimmjow's arms held Rukia tightly. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He said, looking down at the small girl. Rukia's focus stayed in the direction of his shoes.

"It's over Grimmjow." She said simply. Grimmjow loosened his grip and then looked up at Ichigo, who just shrugged.

"Is he making you do this?"

"What makes you think a man controls me?" She said, her voice firm.

"But… it was great… the two of us I mean."

"I just… after what you did… and Yume… I don't know what to do, or who to trust anymore… all I know is… is that it's not either of you two." Rukia said, and then she took Grimmjow's large hand into hers. "Goodbye… I might never talk to you again… since… my dad won't allow it." She said, and with that, she walked away, Ichigo following a few meters behind.

He really did love her, she was the first one he ever really opened up to… and he needed her… he wanted her… but he was pushed away. All because of that orange-headed punk, he glanced at Yume, who was wiping her face with a tissue. And now his best friend was also hurt… all because of that orange-headed punk.

"It's all because of that blind bitch." Yume muttered.

"No… Ichigo's fault… that's whose fault it is."

"Him too."

"I thought you said you would love him no matter what."

"I do… I just… I'm so…" Tears streamed down her face. Grimmjow frowned, and looked at the doors into the school. All Ichigo's fault.

--

Rukia waved goodbye to Ichigo and she entered her house, she called out for her parents and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rukia-san…"

"Hanataro? Where is everyone?"

"At the hospital…"

"What?! Why?"

"Your mom… she… she's running a high fever, barfing and… then she blacked out. Now your father is scared about whether she will wake up or not…" Rukia covered her mouth in shock.

"Bring me there!"

"I can't… I was told not to."

"Please… I need to see her!" Hanataro refused once more, and Rukia started to cry, it was all her fault. Her mother was going to die and it was all her fault. She dug around her pockets for her phone, if he wasn't going to take her, she knew someone who would.

"Rukia-san… what are you doing?"

"Ichigo? Quick, take a bike or something, I need a ride." She said. "Don't argue! Shut up and do it!" She closed her phone and made her way to the door.

"Rukia-san! You can't!"

"Please Hanataro… I need to see her." And with that, Rukia was out the door.

--

A/N: ZOMG ! I finally UPDATED ! I feel so bad for being late. Sorry, I had the famous 'writer's block.' Lol. Blame the disease, not me! Teehee. REVIEEWWW. :)


	8. In the Shoe Closet

**In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Eight:** **In the Shoe Closet**

--

Ichigo's motorbike stopped in front of the entrance. He turned it off and lifted Rukia off, who just slapped his arm away and firmly telling him that she could do it by herself, thank you very much. Rukia tapped her cane before her as she made her way to the entrance. Ichigo grunted that she was walking too slowly. Rukia just stuck out her tongue and continued to walk.

"You'll never get to your mom in time." He said, and with that, he practically dragged her to the entrance.

Ichigo walked up to the counter and requested for the room number of Hisana Kuchiki. The nurse shook her head and muttered that it was confidential information. Ichigo motioned over to Rukia who said that she really needed to see her mom. The nurse shook her head and said that even Kuchiki Rukia was not allowed to be here. The orange haired teen cursed, and Rukia just sighed.

Ichigo didn't like to see any girl unhappy so he looked around for any type of hint, just then, he saw the all knowing Kuchiki Byakuya holding a cup of coffee and walking into the elevator. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her to the elevator, just as the doors were closing. Byakuya looked at Ichigo in a cold gaze and his eyes trailed to Ichigo's hand grasping Rukia's arm.

"Do not touch my daughter." He said. Ichigo quickly let go and Rukia gasped.

"Dad?"

"Rukia, what are you doing here? I told Hanataro not to let you come."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Ichigo rolled his eyes, what a stuck up father.

"But… she's my mother! I'm worried and I want to see her!"

"And of all people you take this insolent boy?"

"Don't change the subject man." Ichigo scowled.

"Why won't you let me see her?"

"It will only hurt the both of you."

"How is a mother and daughter seeing each other painful?" Byakuya shifted his gaze to the ground

"I just received news… that Hisana… has a very slim chance of getting through this fever. Since her immune system is already very weak… and it will only get worse from there."

"But… it's only a cold." Rukia said to no one in particular. "All she needs is some rest and vitamin c… and she'll be better." Her eyes started to wet.

"This is why I didn't want you to come. I didn't want you to have the burden of this weighing on your mind." Byakuya said.

"And I never even got to see her…" She muttered, ignoring what her father had just said. "Sometimes… sometimes I wish I could see… this way no one would have to get hurt because of me." Wiping her eyes, she gripped her cane. "But that can never be… so I might as well live this way…" Ichigo's eyes softened. He was about to say something when the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Ichigo squeezed Rukia's arm gently, and Rukia pushed him away. He sighed and clenched his fist as he followed the small girl and her father to a white door with fifteen painted on it. Rukia walked in and started to sweat because of the heat in the room. Byakuya gently pulled Rukia to the bed that had Hisana lying in it, sleeping and breathing heavily. Ichigo looked at Hisana in sadness and he glanced at Rukia who was crying.

"Mom…" She said softly, and Hisana pulled Rukia into her frail body.

"Rukia… I missed you so much.' She whispered.

"I was only gone for a few hours mom…" Rukia sniffed.

"But when I was sleeping… it felt like eternity." Hisana said, and she kissed Rukia's forehead, then she too, started to cry. Hisana saw Ichigo in the corner, his mouth in a frown. As Ichigo watched the mother and daughter hug, he stated to miss his own mother, and his eyes started to water. Hisana sighed, and let go of Rukia. She whispered for her to move aside just a moment, and Rukia hesitantly did so. "Come." Hisana said, her eyes soft and her arms open. Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"What…?" He asked softly, his voice cracking.

"Come into my arms Ichigo." She said, her soft voice echoing in the small room. Byakuya's eyes slightly widened in shock and so did Rukia's, just what was Hisana trying to do? Ichigo looked away, but Hisana's arms stayed wide open.

He looked back at Hisana, who had a soft smile on. Ah, fine, just so she would stop giving him that look. Hisana wrapped her arms around Ichigo's broad shoulders. Ichigo couldn't help but hold his breath, when he finally released it, he noticed that Rukia's mother smelled like lavender.

"Please… take good care of my Rukia." She whispered. Ichigo was taken back with shock. Why would she ask that again…?

"But…"

"Don't worry about me… I've had my fun." She laughed softly into his ear.

"Tell me… is there anyway for Rukia to ever get her sight back?"

"Yes… that is… if someone gives up their own eyes to her." Hisana said, her voice barely audible near the end. Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"So you mean… if I gave my eyes to her… through surgery, she can see again?" Hisana simply nodded.

"Just please… please, take care of her…" She started to cry, and Ichigo eyed Byakuya in the corner of the room who was scowling. He blushed and then, lifting his free arm, he hugged Hisana softly.

"Trust me… I will." He said. Hisana nodded and let go. Ichigo took a big breath out, and retreated to his corner of the room. Rukia stood at the end of the bed, oblivious to anything that they had just said. Rukia felt her way back to her mother's side, and Hisana took Rukia's hand.

"Rukia, take care of yourself alright? I doubt you will be unable to visit me again… since my condition will only get worse." She coughed, and then cleared her throat. "Be a good girl, and continue to do well at school.'

"Mom… why are you talking like this? You're not going to die mom… please… don't talk like this." She said. Hisana's eyes softened.

"I'm not going to die Rukia… honest."

"Promise me… promise me you won't die." She was met by silence. Tears ran down her face slowly. "Mom! Promise me! Please!" Byakuya looked away and Hisana sighed.

"How can I promise you something that I might not me able to fulfill?" Rukia cried silently, only short silent breaths coming out of her mouth. Ichigo shuffled awkwardly at the sight.

"No mom… no…" she sniffed.

"Rukia, please listen. I'm still here, right now, if I could I would be out there bungee jumping or something… but I can't. So I want you to experience everything I didn't get to, see what I couldn't see."

"But I can't even see!" She yelled. Hisana put her hand on Rukia's lips.

"You can see with this." Hisana put her finger on the position where her heart was.

"But… I can't even see the actual things others have seen… what's the use of seeing through your heart when you can't see anything at all?" Rukia said. Hisana frowned, and hugged her daughter.

"In the meantime… you can do so. Take care Rukia." Hisana coughed.

"Meantime…?"

"Mr. Kuchiki, would you kindly leave the room with your children please? We'd like to give Hisana some rest." A woman with strangely braided hair said.

"Of course." Byakuya glared at Ichigo, who gently pulled Rukia towards the door. Hisana said a small goodbye as she watched her family and Ichigo leave.

Rukia sat in the white bench just in front of the door. So she will never see her mother again until she was to get better? She couldn't do that… she'd miss her too much. Ichigo gave Rukia a worried look, one he had never used before, and then he put a hand n her head.

"Rukia, you have to trust that your mother will get better."

"Ichigo…" She said, her eyes still downcast. "What was she saying to you?" Ichigo shifted his gaze to the floor as well, his hand still not leaving her head.

"You heard us whispering?" Rukia nodded slightly. He ran a nervous hand through his crazy orange hair. "She told me… to take care of you. And I promised, that I would." A faint smile escaped his lips but quickly disappeared, if only Rukia knew how much she made him smile.

"I see…" She muttered. "What time is it?" Ichigo glanced at the clock.

"One in the morning." And with that answer he yawned. Rukia sighed.

"I guess we'll have to go home… where's dad?"

"In the corner," Ichigo simply said, and he took Rukia's hand.

"We'll be going now… I'll see you soon." She said out loud, and Byakuya nodded soundlessly. Rukia stood there for a while, and then Ichigo gently pulled her down the hall.

--

"Is it okay… if I stay home with you? You being alone and all…" Rukia shook her head.

"There's no need… I'll be okay." Ichigo clenched his hand, and then suddenly aware of the smaller one that it was gripping. "I'll be fine Ichigo… no one can hurt me from inside my house." She let out a small laugh, Ichigo's eyes softened, glad to see that she was a bit happier.

"Fine, but if this midget gets hurt, you're going to get scolding."

"What are you? My father?" Rukia said.

"No… but…" Ichigo stopped from his fast pace and Rukia turned around, her hand still linked with Ichigo's.

"But what?" She felt him fidget slightly. "You idiot, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." He replied in a barely audible voice.

"Oh it's something alright." She said, pulling him back. Ichigo groaned, why was this girl so persistent?

"Fine it's something, but I'm not asking y –"

"Asking me what?" Rukia tilted her head in question, her eyes looking past his ear.

"Never mind."

"TELL ME!" Rukia lifted her foot up to kick but missed Ichigo's shin. "Just ask what you're going to ask." Ichigo cleared his throat and then let out a sigh.

"I was wondering if… you would like to go out with me?" Ichigo shielded himself for impact, of course she would say no, after the whole Grimmjow and Yume incident, who knows what her reaction would be? Better safe than sorry, he thought. Rukia let out a small laugh, and a pink tinge coloured her cheeks.

"Alright." She said, and Ichigo peeked at her from under his raised arm.

"What?"

"I said alright." She repeated. "What were you expecting?"

"Um… I really don't know." He smirked, and Rukia laughed once more, again, it was nice to see her happy.

"Well then, Ichigo, I'd like to go home." She said, Ichigo nodded and scooped her up in his arms.

"Let me escort you." He said, kissing Rukia lightly on the cheek.

--

After a quick goodnight kiss and a long goodbye, she plopped onto her bed, sighing. Her eyes flickered about the room, unsure where to gaze, although she couldn't see much, she loved to move her eyes around like so, something she had gotten used to do as a child, when her eyes grew tired. Her eyes soon dulled over, and her eyelids slowly closed, she had had a tiring day, and her bed was warm and inviting.

Suddenly, she heard a small crash from outside, her eyes opened wide at the sound, hearing nothing after a few seconds of listening she closed them again. She heard something again… the snap of a stick. Sitting up, she pushed back all of her fear to the back of her head, and grabbed her cane, she wanted to stay put, but her natural curiosity made her stand up and want to find out whatever made that sound.

She walked down her empty hallway that was lit brightly and as she made her way down the stairs slowly, a bad feeling crept up her spine. Nonetheless, she continued her way to the door. Holding her hand in front of her while walking to the door, she felt the cool steel of the knob at her fingertips and her hand closed around it. She heard another crash from outside and voices, her eyebrow rose, voices? Burglars? She shouldn't open the door then.

"Why the hell did _I_ have to come?!" A familiar voice spat, Rukia gasped, Yume… where there was Yume… there was… She heard glass smash, and she stepped back quickly.

--

Grimmjow dusted his clothes and looked saw Rukia near the door, her eyes wide and fear and her forehead sweating. Grimmjow grinned with pleasure, he walked over slowly, telling Yume to go into the kitchen and maybe eat something. Yume stuck out her tongue and then left the two alone in the dark living room.

"Grimmjow…? What do you want?" Rukia asked, surprised at the calmness of her voice.

"Who else?" He replied, and he stuffed his hands inside his pocket.

"Grimmjow, I told you it was over… and why the hell are you coming back for?"

"I told you Rukia… I truly did love you; I need you by my side. But you failed to see that, you failed to see that I meant what I said. And then you run away with that other idiot, Ichigo. He doesn't deserve you, he hurt you, and I didn't hurt you one bit… in fact, I looked out for you, and you just leave me?"

"What you do not see is that I didn't love you Grimmjow! I didn't have any feeling of love… only admiration, and I'd rather you as a friend than an enemy, so please, leave." She demanded.

"Not until I get what I came for." He grinned and walked towards Rukia slowly. Rukia heard his footsteps echo throughout the room, what was he going to do…?

Rukia turned and ran, she ran with all her might, it was a good thing she knew this house like the back of her hand, but inside she knew that she could only go so far. Dragging her cane behind her, she ran up the stairs. Grimmjow followed a few meters behind her, her hand trailed along the wall as she ran, hitting a few picture frames as she passed. She felt the familiar carving of a flower and recognized it as her own door. She opened it and bolted inside, locking the door behind her. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead and tying her hair into a messy ponytail, she dialled Ichigo's number on her phone as fast as she could. She didn't want to call 911 for she felt like it would cause too much ruckus.

"Ichigo!" She yelled into the phone. "HELP! Grimmjow… he's… he's trying to get into my room… and only God knows what he's trying to do… please, come quickly, I need help." As much as she hated to admit defeat after boldly telling her father that she could take care of herself, she seriously needed help. "Ichigo? Hello?" She heard a click, and a few yells from the other line.

Grimmjow pounded on the door, commanding over and over again for Rukia to open it.

--

Ichigo's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ichigo."_

"Yume? Stop calling me; you're like a freaking stalker. Bye."

"_Wait! Don't you want to know what's happening to Rukia right now?" _

"What…? Why? What's going on?"

"_I caught her in bed with Grimmjow at her place. Tsk tsk, what a slut."_

"You're a liar Yume, I think you should just mind your own business. And stop calling!"

"_You know, I don't have to listen to a word you say."_

"Neither do I." Ichigo's home phone started to ring, and Yuzu picked it up.

"Hello?" She said in a sweet voice. She then gasped, Ichigo turned around, hand in his pocket and he watched his sister's calm expression turn into fear. "Nii-chan!" She screeched.

"What? What?" Ichigo hung up on Yume and he ran over.

"Rukia-chan…. She's in trouble! Please nii-chan! Hurry up and save her!" She screeched, tears falling from eyes. Ichigo grabbed the phone from her hands, and heard Rukia beg desperately. Dropping the phone, he sprinted out the door.

He skidded around the corner, and sprinted towards Rukia's house. What was happening? Grimmjow, it had to Grimmjow. He turned another corner and saw Rukia's house in the clearing. It was dark, and the house looked empty. He jumped over the fence and saw the broken window that lay in pieces near the door. He walked through the open window and stepped into the dark living room.

--

Grimmjow continued to bang on Rukia's door, demanding for it to be opened. Rukia stayed quiet, as she waited for a plan to pop into her head. The window! Tapping her cane and making her way to the large window, she opened it. And popped her head out, she felt the wind in her hair, and blinked. No, too dangerous, she didn't even know how far off the ground was. She pulled her head out and she ran over to her closet, she shut the door and wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. She prayed to whatever God was listening for Grimmjow to just give up and leave.

Grimmjow screamed in annoyance and slid down the door, he put a nervous hand through his hair and then he scowled. What was he doing? Why would he be acting like this to someone he loved? But she broke my heart, he thought. He got up once more and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He would have to find another way in. He walked down the stairs and then saw an unexpected sight, there in the shadows was Ichigo Kurosaki, eyes glinting. But luckily, Ichigo didn't show any signs of seeing the blue haired man yet; for his eyes were glaring at Yume, who was grinning at Ichigo. Grimmjow crept back up the stairs as slow as possible.

Ichigo glared at Yume who was walking over to him slowly. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she let out a soft sigh. And Ichigo pushed her away roughly and made his way to the stairs. She scowled and then pulled him back roughly as well. Ichigo pulled his arm away and started to sprint. Yume knew that he was going to do so, and so she jumped on him, tackling him to the ground.

"What the hell Yume? Get off of me! I have to get to Rukia!!" He yelled. Yume shook her head.

"Hear me out Ichigo. Leave her be, she's getting what she deserves."

"And what's that?!"

"Just please, please, leave her be. Grimmjow will take care of her."

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ichigo placed his hands on Yume's shoulders and pushed her off. She slid back and scowled.

"What is your problem?! Why do you want to see her so much??" She yelled, angry tears rolling down her heated face.

"Because!" Ichigo ran towards the stairs, gritting his teeth in annoyance. Yume grabbed his shirt and tugged hard. "Get off of me!" Ichigo pushed her back roughly and she fell to the ground, tears still escaping her dull, hazel eyes. Ichigo scowled at her and made his way upstairs.

--

Grimmjow walked around the hall, trying to find a room that maybe connected to Rukia's. She opened the door to the various rooms and found her dad's office, with rubber plants in the corners of the room and shelves of books behind an oak desk. He saw a door that had the same pattern of flowers like Rukia's door; he silently walked over in quick steps, and turned the knob. It was open, and a small creak sounded as he opened the thick door.

Rukia gasped, the door to her dad's office! She had forgotten to lock it! Suddenly, she heard her rabbit cage shake crazily, an action that it would do when it was in distress or uncomfortable.

"Shut up stupid rabbit!" Grimmjow slapped the white cage and scowled, he never did like animals.

Rukia tried her best not to scream, as she heard the footsteps walk around the room. Her floor was the only wooden one so she could hear when a person entered her room, or was walking around.

"Rukia…" He said in a strange, high-pitched voice. "Don't be playing with me, come out, I won't hurt you." Rukia started to breathe in and out quickly. "Come on, alright then, we'll play it your way." The floor squeaked as he stepped on it. "Are you under the bed?" He inquired, and bent over, and looked under the dark purple sheets. "No… are you in…. your closet??" He pulled open the doors hardly. "Huh, big closet, you sure are rich."

Good thing Rukia was in her shoe closet.

"Ah, are you behind… the desk?" He snuck a peak underneath and behind the desk. "You sure are good at this Rukia, you know, I feel like I'm talking to air here. You could at least let out a small squeak or something." He paused, and heard nothing. Rukia sneezed suddenly, she cursed, and luckily she didn't sneeze loud. Was someone talking about her? "Ah! I heard that little squeak, hmm…. I'm sure I heard it… somewhere here."

Following the prediction, his footsteps neared the closet Rukia was hiding in. She swallowed another scream. Silence crept into her eardrums; she could feel her heartbeat beating intensely fast.

"Aha!!" He yelled, and Rukia felt a rush of wind blow onto her face. She screamed. "So you thought you could hide eh?" Grimmjow bent down and put a hand under her chin. "You thought wrong." He grinned and Rukia pulled away, kicking her foot up and meeting his tender area.

He bent over in pain, and Rukia struggled out of his grip. Her hands found the doorframe and he stepped on his back and out of the closet. She felt the air around her, nothing, her cane, she needed her cane. But it was where Grimmjow was, and she didn't dare even thinking of going back.

She took a hesitant step forward, then heard swearing. She started to run, only to be pulled back by a strong arm. Her body whipped around and Grimmjow scowled at the small girl.

"You don't do that ever again." Grimmjow slapped Rukia across the face. Then he started to kiss her lips hungrily, and Rukia slapped him and tried to push away, only to be held in place by his arms. "Oh no, you're not running away from me." He whispered into her ear, and then started to nibble on it. Rukia scowled and then pulled her ear away. She head butted his face and hit his cheekbone. He cursed once more and tightened his grip. "Listen here bitch, you are not getting out of my grip no matter how hard you try. So I suggest you just enjoy what's going to happen from here on in. Because, I _am_ the best out there." He snickered and Rukia bit her lip, no, she didn't want it like this.

She felt his hot breath on her neck and she cringed, she should have known this was coming. It was a mistake to trust Grimmjow, she should have just listened to what Ichigo said… _Ichigo_… she thought.

And as if said man had heard her cry of help, she heard fast steps in the hall and then come closer. _Please Lord; please let it be someone who can help._ Ichigo ran in, screaming her name, his heart stopped as he saw the moment that was occurring before him, his girlfriend in Grimmjow's arms. He scowled at the sight of Grimmjow grinning at him and he charged. Grimmjow continued on, as if he wasn't in the room. Ichigo punched him across the face, and Grimmjow fell back, with Rukia in his arms.

"Let her go!"

"No." He said, and he stood up, his hand tightly gripping Rukia's wrist.

Ichigo scowled once more and tackled him; Grimmjow fell back, causing Rukia to fall back as well. She scowled and tried to pry the storing hand off of her slender wrist. But no matter how hard she tried, he would not let go. As Grimmjow was blocking Ichigo with one arm, (although she would never know) her fingers trailed up her own and made certain the location of Grimmjow's arm. She licked her lips, and then… she bit his arm, hard. Grimmjow screamed in pain, and Rukia didn't let go until she tasted blood. His hand let go of her and at the same time, the metallic taste of blood became distinct in her mouth.

Rukia pulled back and ran, she tripped and then fell to the ground. Ichigo saw her free, and elbowed Ichigo in the stomach, he punched him across the face a couple of times and then started to choke him. Grimmjow gagged and Rukia gasped.

"Ichigo, don't kill him please." She requested, with little hint of concern in her voice.

"I won't, I'll almost kill him." He said, and he glared at Grimmjow as he squeezed tighter.

"That's enough." She said, she still heard gagging. "I said enough!" She threw her stuffed animal at Ichigo, and it missed him by a mile.

"Why do you have to ruin my one and only chance of making him suffer? Remember, he hurt you!"

"But in the end you'll end up like him." Rukia said, her arms crossed, Ichigo sighed and stood up. Grimmjow lay on the ground gasping for air. The orange haired teen wrapped his arms around Rukia's shoulders; she flinched, and he smiled as he rested his chin on her head.

"Don't think I'm over with you two."

"I think so." A cold voice muttered. Rukia's eyes widened and Ichigo quickly let go of Rukia.

"Dad?" Rukia asked softly.

"Yes. Which one is the one who broke in?" He said, glaring at Ichigo and then looking at Grimmjow.

"That one." Rukia pointed to Grimmjow's area and the blue haired man stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Then you'll be accompanying Captain Soi Fon to the police station." A small woman walked into the room and handcuffed Grimmjow, as she told him his rights. Grimmjow glared at Ichigo.

"I'll get you back." He whispered.

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked, his own hands in his pockets.

--

The next day, Rukia did her best to smile. The voices from Grimmjow constantly repeated in her head, and she felt even jumpier at every touch. She thanked God that it was the weekend, when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"So… you home alone again?" Ichigo asked. She flushed at his voice and then turned around, her back facing Ichigo. "Oh c'mon midget, you know you can't ignore me." He snickered as he walked over.

--

A/N: Yes, I know, I know… I'm incredibly late. But you know… life is busy, and yeahh. Lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was craaazzyyy, God, I hate Yume. XD Reviieeww :) if I made any mistakes, please pardon me since I'm doing this very very very late, and I should be sleeping right now, but yeaah! Oh no, a weekend alone. Can I hear someone shout: FLUFFIES : P Reviieeww !!!


	9. Her Eyes Stayed Open

**1In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Nine: Her Eyes Stayed Open**

**--**

Rukia rolled her eyes, and felt Ichigo's hand on her shoulder. She smiled faintly and gasped as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you want?" She said, trying to keep her giggles in. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I want you." He whispered. Rukia laughed softly and pinched his nose.

"Not while my dad is home, idiot." Ichigo pulled away from the hard pinch and rubbed his nose.

"Alright then, so what is there to do around here?" Ichigo fell back onto Rukia's bed causing it to move around.

"I don't know; there's so much to do that it gets boring quickly." She replied, her hand scanning the page of her book.

"Ah, I see." Ichigo yawns and then rolls around on the bed. "Why the hell is your bed so comfortable?"

"Ichigo, what is it you want? You're starting to get annoying."

"Here I am, sacrificing my time to be with an annoying midget, what do you think I want?!" He said. Rukia stuck out her tongue and then closed her book.

"Fine, you can follow me around if you want to. I'm going to the library." She said.

"Alright, I can walk you there, do you have a card?" He asked, Rukia simply laughed and picked up her cane and made her way out of the door.

Ichigo's eyebrow rose as he followed the small girl down the long hall. She came to a large brown door and pushed it open gently, she walked inside and Ichigo followed. He gaped at the sight of shelves of books that filled the large room. So this was 'the library', he followed Rukia to a dark red shelf and watched as she felt the spines of the books and then finally picked one out.

"You know this spending time thing is really creeping me out. You keep staring at me and I don't like it." She said, scowling.

"So this is the library?" Ichigo asked, completely ignoring her complaint.

"Yes…" Rukia sighed in annoyance. "My dad has been collecting books with his half brother ever since they were kids."

"Half brother?"

"Uh huh, look around, maybe you'll find a picture of him somewhere." Rukia tapped her cane onto the floor and found her way to one of the couches placed near a large window in the corner of the small library.

Ichigo sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets; he decided to look for the photo since there was nothing better to do anyway. Near the other end of the room, he found a cupboard filled with picture frames, and a certain picture caught his attention. It was one of Byakuya way younger and smiling, with his arm around the shoulders of another boy, one that seriously looked like Ichigo with black hair, who was grinning. Was this Byakuya's half brother?

"Hey! Is this the half brother?" He yelled out.

"I wouldn't know, I can't see!" Rukia replied in an annoyed tone. Ichigo huffed in frustration and carefully took out the picture frame from the cupboard. His footsteps sounded throughout the room as he made his way to Rukia.

"What did you want to ask?"

"Is this him?" Ichigo stuck the photo out and then pointed at the grinning boy at the side of the picture. Rukia threw her book at his direction, and it missed.

"Do you think I can see whatever you're pointing at?! Jeez, there should be a description at the back." She crossed her arms. Ichigo rolled his eyes and carefully took out the picture.

"Byakuya and Kaien, seven years old, first fishing experience." He read out loud.

"Yeah, should be him, my mom told me that he was deaf. And that he was really good at everything he did, except for following orders, he was really stubborn that way."

"Where is he now?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked away and then back at his direction.

"He died… gunshot, right through his head."

"What? How?"

"He was a detective… since he could read lips, he could interpret what the culprits were discussing, I heard that while he was snooping, he got shot. At least… that's what my mom heard from my dad. I never asked about him again, since every time I would ask my dad about him, he would simply say: 'he was a careless fool who didn't do what he was told.'" Ichigo gave the photograph another look and placed it on the table. "What I would give to see them…" She muttered.

"What?" Ichigo asked, although he clearly heard what she said.

"No… never mind." She faked a smile.

Ichigo twiddled his thumbs and scanned Rukia from head to toe; she was wearing short shorts and a loose t-shirt. Her hair was held up messily by a butterfly clip with tresses of her hair hanging from her face. She was lying down with her hand on her forehead.

"What?" She asked, feeling the staring. Ichigo blushed into bright red.

"N-nothing." He replied. Rukia frowned and then asked Ichigo to hand her the book, and he did so. "Rukia… can I sketch you?"

"Why would you want to that?" Rukia blushed suddenly.

"Please?" Ichigo asked, as he pulled out a large sketchpad and a pencil.

"I… guess…"

"Good. Now stay still." Ichigo said, his pencil scratched the fine paper as he drew a rough sketch.

Her eyes… so beautiful and deep, her nose… cute and small, her lips… pink and thin, her hair… smooth and black, her body… small but elegant. Ichigo erased in frustration, and quickly returned to his quick sketching, his face bright red as he did so.

"Calm down Ichigo… it's the only way you can draw." She said. Ichigo let out a deep breath and finished up his drawing.

"Done."

"Wow, that fast?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see?" Rukia eagerly sat up, and then slumped down, she swung her legs back and forth as her smile turned into a small frown.

"Um… I'll show you soon… don't worry." He smiled softly, a smile he only showed Rukia.

"Yeah…" They shared an awkward silence.

"Why don't you do that face touching thing?" He asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Uhh… what?"

"You know, in movies where you feel the person's face?"

"I think that's awkward. And besides, I was never brought up to use it."

"But… does it help you see?"

"A little… but not vividly." She replied; her pale cheeks suddenly turned bright red. "Why?"

"Uhh…" Ichigo's cheeks turned bright red as well. "I thought… maybe… since I see you so much, wouldn't you want to see me?"

"Who would want to touch you?"

"Oh, so you turn it on me now."

"Well, I don't have to touch you, you know."

"I know you don't I was just suggesting."

"So you thought I was going to do it?"

"No, not really, like I said I was just suggesting."

"Do you want me to do it?"

"You don't have to do it."

"But since you were suggesting, doesn't that mean you wanted me to do it?"

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to see me as well."

"See, you wanted me to do it."

"But you don't have to."

"Can you please quiet down?" A deep voice said; it was mighty Byakuya, his hair glistening from the sunlight.

"Ah… sorry dad." Rukia replied. Byakuya gazed coldly on Ichigo, who just scowled at him.

As soon as Byakuya left, Ichigo plopped beside Rukia on the love seat. He pulled up her hands and brought it up to his face.

"Please… it makes me feel guilty when you don't know what I look like, I might be some ugly, perverted guy."

"You're not ugly." She said softly, her hands not leaving his face.

"How would you know? You haven't 'seen' me yet."

"Do you think you're ugly?"

"No…"

"Then you're not." Ichigo smirked and Rukia smiled, and her hands began to trail up his cheeks. "Why are your cheeks so soft?" She laughed softly as her smooth fingers went up to his brow, onto his closed eyes and around his forehead, and then to his lips, which were scowling. Rukia took the sides of his face and pulled it down and Ichigo made a weird sound.

"What the hell?" Ichigo rubbed his sore cheeks.

"Just as I thought, you're as hard as a rock on the outside but as soft as a baby's bum on the inside."

"What?"

"Never mind." Rukia picked up her cane and Ichigo stole it away. "Hey! Give it back!"

"Say my name."

"Oh my God! Just give it back!!" She yelled.

"Shh, your dad might come in!" He whispered and Rukia crossed her arms. "Now say my name." Rukia rolled her eyes, she was hungry and wanted food badly, so she decided to give in for once.

"Ichigo." Ichigo snickered.

"Yes Rukia? What can I do for you?" He asked in a high voice, Rukia gritted her teeth and a vein was pulsing.

"Can you give me my cane back?"

"Who are you asking?"

"Ichigo, can I have my cane back?"

"You have to say please."

"Ichigo, can I have my cane back please?" She asked in a high-pitched voice that she knew annoyed him to no end.

"Why do you want it?"

"To find my way to the kitchen to eat some food."

"I'm sorry Rukia, I forgot what you were asking." Ichigo snickered once more.

"Give it back!" Rukia jumped on him and they crashed onto the floor. Rukia sat on his chest grabbing air, as he laughed and pulled it away. She rested her hands on the sides of beside his face and looked down on him. "Give it back please."

"You have to say my name." He said quickly.

"ICHIGO!" She screeched, this reaction made Ichigo laugh hysterically and he handed the cane to Rukia who hit him on the head with it.

"Ouch!" He yelled. Rukia stomped away in anger. Ichigo grinned devilishly, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled.

"Aww, don't be mad at me Rukiaaa." He said in a singsong voice.

"Well I am, now let go!" Ichigo laughed and then turned her around, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She punched his chest and soon moved into the kiss, he pulled away blushing and Rukia scowled. "I hate you." She said, walking ahead.

"I hate you too." Ichigo said, and scooped her into his arms.

--

Hisana sat in her bed, flipping through a photo album Byakuya had brought to her the other day. Pictures of Rukia grinning happily or half naked in the tub, she laughed softly at a picture of Rukia sitting on Byakuya's back. She flipped past a few more pages and then a CD fell out of the covers. She looked at the CD questioningly and picked it up. Taking out her DVD player she put the CD inside gently and watched it.

She gasped, it was the video of Rukia's first doctor's appointment. Hisana pulled her along the halls as Byakuya followed them, probably manning the camera. They walked into the white room, and Doctor Ulquiorra sat in his seat, his eyes gazing on the little girl.

Hisana sat Rukia down on the bed in the corner of the room, and Ulquiorra came over, trying to smile faintly at the small girl.

"First appointment Mr and Mrs… Kuchiki?" His deep voice inquired.

"Yeah… ever since she was born." Hisana answered.

"Really? So you haven't come in for…?"

"Four years." She said quietly. Ulquiorra nodded and then knelt before the small girl.

He checked her ears, her throat, like a usual check-up; but this was not what she was worried about, she remembered, it was the sight check.

"Okay Rukia, I want you to follow my finger, alright?"

"Finger?" Rukia stuck up her small hand and her other hand trailed up to her tiny fingers.

"Yes finger." Ulquiorra's eyes seemed to light up.

Ulqiuorra held up his finger and waved it in front of Rukia, who just sat there, dazed. Ulquiorra looked at the child questioningly and put a flashlight into her eye. He snapped his fingers in front of him and Rukia turned at the sound.

"Mrs Kuchiki…"

"Is it true? Is she really blind?"

"According to her reactions, I think so, but-"

The film ended, probably because Byakuya had stopped it and Hisana sighed. Soon the memories came flooding back; she coughed bitterly and then sighed once more. She was deteriorating, and life was slowly leaving her. One certain memory came into her mind:

"_MAMA!! Voices mama!! MAMA! I CAN'T FIND YOU MAMA!!" A young Rukia screamed from her bed. Hisana ran in, and held her close; she repeated that it was okay, that mama was right here. _

Hisana coughed once more, she breathed in and out, but found it difficult; not only that, but also another memory flashed before her eyes.

_A small little girl walked with her head low and her hand in her mothers. _

"_What's wrong Rukia?" Hisana asked. _

"_Mama, people in my class were asking me if I watched Cardcaptors last night… and I told them, that I couldn't see so I didn't know what they were talking about. And then that recess I heard whispering about people calling me weirdo and…" Tears flowed from her small eyes. "Mama… why was I born this way? Mama… I want to die!" She yelled. _

_The people around them looked at the pair strangely. _

"_Mama… staring, I feel staring… what's going on?" She sniffled. Hisana laughed nervously._

"_Hahah, little kids say the funniest things eh? Let's go Rukia…" _

Hisana fell back onto her pillow, she sighed as tears crept down her face. She coughed again, her hands on her stomach; she looked to the side and then picked up a piece of paper then started to write.

--

Ichigo licked up his ice cream and watched as Rukia was savouring a red strawberry in her mouth; some red liquid leaked from her mouth and she licked it up with a loud slurping sound. Ichigo just gaped at her lips, red from the small fruit that she was just eating.

"What?" Ichigo smirked and then slurped up the last of his ice cream.

"Don't take this personally but… do you ever wonder what life would be like if you could see?" Rukia swallowed another strawberry.

"Of course I wonder what it would have been like… its natural y'know? The fact that people say that this and that and the other are so beautiful, and all that… makes me wonder what beautiful really looks like…" Rukia smiled faintly, as her eyes stayed downcast.

"If you found out that you had the opportunity to get your sight back… would you do it?"

"Of course, but to fill a want… there is always a price to pay." Rukia picked up her bowl and put it in the sink.

"So… that's a yes right?"

"Yeah." She answered. There was a silence between the two and then they heard a strange noise from upstairs. "What was that?"

"I don't know, your dad's not home right?"

"No…"

"C'mon, let's check it out." Ichigo pulled Rukia along gently on the arm, and up the stairs. As they neared the doors Ichigo asked one last question. "If I could find someone to donate their eyes for you… would you accept it?"

"It depends who." She answered.

"But… what if… he wanted to give you his eyes even though you said no?"

"That depends on who's donating their eyes."

"You're hopeless!" Ichigo said, running a hand through his hair.

"Look who's talking." Rukia smirked and tapped her cane on the door, she pushed it open and Ichigo was shocked to see Yume in her room.

"Yume… what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, as if he didn't already know. Rukia's eyebrow rose.

"Oh, I knew it… you were with her again. Ichigo, I'm here to tell you it's over between us."

"Huh? It was over a long time ago."

"Its her or me… take your pick!" Yume said, clearly ignoring Ichigo's remark.

"What? Of course I'd pick her… we're already dating." He blushed and so did Rukia.

"So you cheated on me?"

"Yume! Get it through your thick skull, we were over since the time you published that disgusting video." Ichigo scowled at Yume and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh… now I see, blame it all on me. It's always Yume's fault, Yume did this, Yume did that…"

"Can you just leave…?" Rukia asked.

"Says who?"

"Says the owner of this room." Rukia's voice rose.

"Huh. Yours eh? Missus Ritchie rich here? No wonder you get all the men, 'cuz you're rich."

"That's not part of the reason." Ichigo said. "Look, I don't want anymore trouble, just get out." Yume scowled.

"Fine. But I'm taking _that_, with me." She pointed to Rukia.

"_That_? Are you calling _me_ a _thing_?" Rukia asked.

"Whatever, I'm taking you. If I can't have Ichigo, then you don't deserve him either." Yume started advancing towards Rukia and was blocked by Ichigo.

"How did you get up here?"

"Pipes."

"To the third floor window?"

"Yeah. You don't know what love does Ichigo." Her hands caressed Ichigo's face longingly. He scowled and pushed her back.

"Then you don't know what I would do for her."

"Oh, I see, prince Charming always has to save little miss Rukia." She laughed scornfully. Rukia scowled and pushed Ichigo away.

"Yume, you're obsessed aren't you? Let's see who gets the last laugh when I call the police." Rukia put her hand into her pocket and took out her violet cell phone.

"Don't do it Rukia, because before you even dial those numbers, I'll have blown your brains out." She clicked the gun in her hand. Ichigo looked at the handgun in shock, and Rukia's eyes widened. "Ever wonder where Grimmjow's girlfriends went? Those bitches who thought they could have Grimmjow, _bullshit_ I say, _bullshit_."

"Yume put the gun away." Ichigo muttered.

"SHUT UP! Or I'll shoot you as well! And I won't regret it." She said. Rukia pushed the phone into her pocket, and then tapped her cane onto the wooden floors.

"I'll come, don't hurt Ichigo." She said. Yume grinned, and took Rukia by the arm harshly.

"Where are you taking me?" Rukia asked. Ichigo reached out, only to have a gun pointed at his face. He clenched his fists and stepped back.

"Good."

"You idiot, why don't you use the stairs?" Ichigo asked as soon as Yume opened the doors to Rukia's balcony.

"Who said that I was the one who wanted to keep her?" Yume looked over the rails and smirked at the sight of Grimmjow below her.

"What the fuck?!" Ichigo yelled. "Yume! Don't do it!"

"Shut up Ichigo! If you stayed with me, it wouldn't have come to this point." Yume lifted Rukia up and Rukia slapped her arm, she scowled and then felt the cold gunpoint at her forehead. "Oh right, you can't see the gun, well then I'll let you feel it, and if you don't think there's any ammo…" She aimed up into the sky and pulled the trigger, the gunshot rang through the neighbourhood, making dogs bark. Rukia froze. "That's right, below me is Grimmjow, and he will catch you."

"Why don't we just use the door?" Her voice muttered, shaking.

"Yeah? Why don't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Because, Grimmjow called the cops. We're going to make it seem as if, you attempted to murder Rukia Kuchiki, and the only way of escape from a maniac was through the balcony and you'll be taken to trial. With this, you will loose the trust of Rukia's parents and your friends."

"What?!" Ichigo said.

"Shut up. I see them, Rukia I'm going to lift you up and you will be sitting on the rail, when I count to three and say go, you will be pushed off in about a thirty-ish feet fall, and will land in Grimmjow's arms."

"What if I don't?" Rukia asked, Yume grinned.

"Then it's a win-win scenario." She laughed, and then placed a hand on Rukia's back. "1- Ichigo don't you try anything!" No answer. Yume turned around and saw Ichigo jump on her, she screamed and pulled the trigger a few times, making holes in the ceiling and Rukia flinched. Not knowing what to do.

"Rukia! Get off of the rail!" Ichigo yelled.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" She screeched.

"Just turn around and-" Yume fidgeted under him, punching him in the eye. He cursed, how he wished he could hit girls. "Lift your feet and turn!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia took a deep breath in and noticed that it suddenly got windier; the air rushed past her, causing her to loose her grip a little. Nonetheless, she lifted her legs one by one slowly, doing her best not to fall. She shifted her hand to support her as she turned her body with her left leg.

Yume saw this and cursed, she reached for the gun that was lying on the floor in front of her. Ichigo pulled her arm back and Yume kicked and scratched, she pulled her arm away and slapped Ichigo across the face. She reached over to the awaiting gun and Ichigo grabbed her once more.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Am I clear?" Rukia yelled, her legs dangling from the railing.

"Yes! Just jump!" Ichigo called out.

Yume bashed her head onto Ichigo's and grabbed the gun, she saw Rukia about to jump off and she tackled her over the balcony. Ichigo yelled Rukia's name and watched the scene from the balcony, as if the world were in slow motion, he saw the two girls scratching and kicking. Ichigo cursed and ran out of the room, hoping to catch them.

Rukia felt the air rush past her face and her stomach sinking, she kicked and scratched to get out of Yume's grip, only to find that she was hopeless. More wind continued to rush past her face, she clearly knew what was going on, but why was it taking to long to hit the ground?

Grimmjow was startled at the sight of the falling girls and the sound of police sirens; he took a split second thought only to find that it was too late. The girls fell before him, Yume's head bleeding, her arms wrapped around Rukia and Rukia's head was bleeding a little, but not a lot since one of Yume's arms were wrapped around Rukia's head. Tears were fresh from both eyes and Yume's leg was bent back in a twisted way. Rukia's skin was torn from the impact and both were unconscious. Grimmjow scowled and bolted from the scene.

The sirens rang and Ichigo saw the girls hitting the ground as soon as he appeared out of the door. He cried out a silent scream as he came near the scene, tears welling up in his eyes. No… they couldn't be… they shouldn't be… especially her… Ichigo bent down and placed a hand on Rukia's head. He noticed how Yume's arms were wrapped around Rukia like she was her child, Yume seemed to smile faintly and her eyes were wide open. He was too late… too late… why didn't he just leave the instant they fell off the balcony? Why didn't he jump on Yume when the instant he saw her in the room? Why?

Voices of guilt rang through Ichigo's head and ate away at his stomach. And what was worse, is that Rukia's eyes were open as well…

--

Hisana gasped loudly and tears crept down her eyes, she sobbed into the phone as Byakuya told her the details. Her daughter… unconscious… bleeding… she had to see her, she had to see Rukia, she told Byakuya. Byakuya told her that they would get there in a few minutes and to sit tight, but Hisana couldn't sit tight and wait, her daughter was unconscious… probably dead! And she could not just sit there! She hung up and left her bed.

She raced down the halls, her dark blue hospital dress brushing her pale skin. She coughed bitterly and ignored the shouts from the nurses and doctors. She started to sprint, and was soon out the door. Wind rushed past her face and she shivered, but she would wait, she would wait until her daughter was with her. She refused the countless doctors and nurses from dragging her inside; she only kicked them or slapped them across the face. Thunder boomed from far away and she could smell a storm coming, but she would wait, no matter how long it took, she would wait. And until the first raindrop hit her head, and then a few more thoroughly soaked her body, she waited, ambulances came and went, none of them containing her Rukia, but she still waited in the pouring rain, to see her daughter… maybe for the last time.

--

Ichigo looked at Rukia in a worried and guilty face, this shouldn't have happened…. If only… if only…

--

Rewind: Falling off the balcony 

Yume pushed Rukia off of the balcony; she looked in surprise, as she could no longer see the cement floor beneath her. Wind rushed past her face as the ground drew nearer. What had she done? What has she turned into? A monster, she thought. She felt Rukia fidget and looked down at the gorgeous amethyst eyes, wet from tears. She ruined Rukia's life, she thought, what had she become? What drove her to do this? Oh right… jealousy, although Ichigo looked so happy… She glanced at Rukia's face again; she had stopped fidgeting and stayed lifeless in Yume's hold. Tears stung at her eyes and she started to cry, what was taking so long? At least… before she died, she thought, that she could try to make that one person happy.

The ground came nearer at a faster speed, she wrapped her arm around Rukia's head, to ensure that it wouldn't smash, and braced for the impact. As soon as she hit the ground, one last thought echoed in her mind. _I love you Ichigo_.

--

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAH : ( Oh my gosh, I better start typing more after this. Review please. Tell me if it made you laugh, or cry, or there wasn't enough fluff, or zomg what the hell is going on.. or whatever. : ( it would be appreciated. , ( Thanks for reading: ( oh and whoever wanted Ulqiuorra to be in the story, there you go :)


	10. In the Rain

In Her Eyes Chapter Ten: In the Rain 

--

The rain came down in buckets, soaking Hisana from head to toe. She coughed bitterly and sneezed, and pushed away the doctors frantically trying to get her inside. An ambulance siren sounded and neared, her heart started to beat madly, afraid to see her daughter's frail, bloodied body, but wanting to see her again.

The ambulance soon came to view and Byakuya rushed out of the doors and held Hisana close.

"You… you waited." He whispered. Hisana began to shiver.

"Yes… I had to… if she suffers, I suffer as well." Hisana replied. She watched as Ichigo came out and a bed with Rukia's body rushed past them. Ichigo quickly followed, only to have a strong arm pull his body back.

"Let go! I need to see her!" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't think so, Kurosaki." Byakuya glared at Ichigo who pulled his arm away forcefully.

"I don't care what you say, I'm going to see her." He turned to run.

"No, if I see you anywhere near her and I guarantee you won't ever see her again."

"Byakuya-"

"No Hisana… it's okay. I sort of understand Byakuya… if I were in this current situation I wouldn't let myself see her. But what you don't know is that Rukia needs me, and I need her… and what you also don't know, is that I didn't cause this, in fact, I wanted to prevent it as much as possible…" His eyes began to water once more; he clenched his hands and then unclenched them. "And you also don't understand that… I love Rukia, and… there's nothing you can do about it."

He felt his face heat up from anger and embarrassment, "I tried my best to take care of her Hisana but there are people out there that are sick minded and it's worst that she can't see, but for now, all she has is you, who sometimes don't understand her and me. So please, I have to see her."

Hisana's eyes softened and she smiled. "We all want to see her Ichigo." Ichigo nodded and then turned and ran with his head still lowered down.

"Why? He was the cause of the problem Hisana, and with that punk around it will only get worse."

"Didn't you hear a word he said? You should know by now that these kids share something very important, and I won't have you take it away Byakuya." She said, and she slowly walked to the entrance.

She coughed bitterly and as soon as her hand touched the door handle, she fell to the ground, her face pale and tears flowing out of her eyes. Byakuya gasped and then ran over to Hisana's frail form. Her forehead was burning hot and she was as pale as a ghost. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside, sprinting towards her room.

--

Ichigo somehow found Rukia's room and then saw some unexpected faces. Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryuu, Kina, they were all there, their faces in a worried form. He looked away, the guilt eating him again.

"Kurosaki-kun… will she be alright?" Orihime asked softly.

"I…" Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets and found a piece of folded paper in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw the sketch of Rukia he had done earlier. He gritted his teeth and kicked a chair over.

"Ichigo, calm down." Kina said.

"How can I be calm?! I… it was all my fault…" He fell onto a chair and put his face in his hands. "I was the last one with her… and I couldn't stop Yume… and now, they're both hurt! And it was all because of me!"

"No it wasn't your fault Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo looked up, his mouth in a frown and his eyes wet, he looked up at Orihime with a mix of confusion in his sad features.

"Why don't you blame me? I was the last one with her…"

"We don't blame you because you didn't do anything bad, in fact, from what we heard, you did your best to save her! So get yourself together!" Tatsuki said.

"I lost her… I… I could have saved her!"

"You tried! And now, all you can do is wait." Kina sat down and sighed. The rest of the group sat down as well, and kept an eye on Ichigo, who was staring at the picture of Rukia, and then folded it back up into his pocket.

"I always wondered what she would have been like if she could see… probably stronger, more feisty…" he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "And when I found out that you could give someone your eyes… I started to think up a list of people that would willingly give up their eyes for her… but then I saw that they were all close friends and family and knew that it wouldn't do…"

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"And there was no one left but me… and I thought, if I gave my eyes to her, I wouldn't be able to see her smiling face again… and I couldn't live that way but…" He sighed.

--

Grimmjow ran into the lobby, soaking wet, he asked for Yume Higurashi and the nurse said to go into the waiting room in the south side of the hospital. He nodded a thank you and sprinted down the halls.

What had he done? Why did he run? It was his entire fault anyway… letting Yume help in the kidnapping, but it was also part of Rukia's fault for, he didn't know what gripped him to chase after the girl over and over again. And then there was Ichigo, that punk that had that stupid smirk when he won his battles and then happily walked away with his arm around the prize. But Yume… he was going to miss that grinning face, if she wouldn't make it… he wouldn't forgive her at all.

He turned the corner and saw a bunch of familiar faces, he walked in and Ichigo looked up. Grimmjow scowled and Ichigo scowled back. The orange head stood up and grabbed Grimmjow by the collar, pulling him down.

"You! What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you had enough? She's dying Grimmjow!! DYING! And you're still coming back for more! You sick bastard!!" Ichigo swung his fist and punched Grimmjow across the face; Grimmjow teetered back, shifting his jaw from place to place. The group quickly stood up and held Ichigo back, who was cursing.

"I'm not here for her you moron… I'm here for Yume." He muttered, his eyes on the floor.

The groups' eyes widened, Grimmjow actually cared about Yume? "Don't look at me like that… Yume… she's been my only friend ever since we met in middle school. We were like brother and sister, we were sad when the other was sad, and happy when the other was happy… then we started to notice the other people around us and drifted apart… nonetheless, we still talked and kept in touch… I can't bear to loose her… and I would also like to mention something to you Ichigo." Said man pulled himself away from his friends' grips, he stared at Grimmjow in an angry glare. "Yume died trying to protect Rukia… it might not seem that way but… if Rukia had fallen and directly hit the floor… her head would have been bashed open, if not for Yume's arm." Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and Grimmjow continued to speak. "She loved you so much, that girl, and I never knew why… and neither will I accept it. So by saying this, I hope you will forgive Yume, she did it for me… her nii-chan, not literally… but I was there for her like a big brother."

Grimmjow sat down and looked away. Ichigo sat down as well, a good distance away from Ichigo. He looked up and saw Byakuya walk in. Byakuya glared at Ichigo.

"Hisana wants to see you." Byakuya said. Ichigo's eyebrow rose and he followed Byakuya.

Byakuya came to a light green door and he pushed it open, inside was Hisana lying down in the bed, her eyes soft and a faint smile on her lips when she saw Ichigo. He clenched his hand; she looked so much like Rukia. He walked over slowly, and noticed an envelope in her hand. She smiled a bit brighter and handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo received it and Hisana coughed bitterly.

He suddenly noticed how much paler she looked and how dull her eyes looked, but despite all this, she carried a sweet smile, but with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I want you to give this to Rukia after she wakes up. Only because she won't be able to see me… I've gotten sicker to the point that I don't want my daughter to get my sickness. Are you okay Ichigo?" She asked. How could she ask this when she was clearly worse?

"I'm fine… but… why did you wait out in the rain like that? Rukia needs a mother after she wakes up…"

"Yes I know but… I can't stand the fact that I should just sit in this bed when she's in pain… any mother would do that." She said and Ichigo gulped… yes, any mother. There was a knock at the door and they looked up. A woman with sleek black hair that reached below her spine, walked in with a clipboard in her hand.

"Kuchiki?" She asked.

"Yes." Byakuya answered.

"I was about to tell the news to the group of teenagers in the waiting room, but they insisted that I tell you first. According to what we just found… Rukia is suffering from wounds in her legs from the contact to the ground, mostly bad bruises. The doctors have just finished cleaning her scrapes, and luckily there were no major wounds, so she'll be okay." Ichigo let out a relieved breath that he had been holding in. "However…" However? Ichigo patiently looked at the doctor. "Even though her head had been somewhat protected… she still suffers from a small concussion. We will not know when she will wake up… but if her body can hold out that fall, I'm sure that she will wake up sometime…" She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Do any of you know a Yume Higurashi? Or is that in the waiting room?"

"I'll come with you…" Ichigo said, putting the envelope in his pocket and nodding a goodbye to the Kuchikis.

They walked down the hall with an air of silence and approached the group of waiting teens. They stood up and were told to sit down, the doctor retold Rukia's condition, and then went to Yume's. Ichigo felt his heart stop for a second and then start again.

"Yume Higurashi… is well… she had a few broken bones… bruises and had her head smashed onto the ground with great force. From what I heard, the weight of miss Kuchiki added to the force as she was clinging onto that girl with a tight hold. Which explains why miss Kuchiki's injuries aren't fatal. But…" Orihime stifled a gasp. "She won't be able to make it… she had stopped breathing a few moment ago and loss of blood from the head. I'm so sorry."

Grimmjow jumped up and slammed the chair he was sitting on at the floor, over and over again, while screaming. The doctor told him to stop only to be ignored.

"Are you happy Ichigo?! She was desperately trying to stop Rukia from getting fatal wounds… Bullshit. I should be the one dying damn it! Yume… had so much promise… and here I am with none… failing school… my life is horrible! And you take away the only one good thing from me!" Grimmjow picked up the broken chair and threw it at Ichigo who quickly dodged it, his eyes on the floor. "I hope Rukia doesn't wake up! Because then you'll know the pain I'm feeling right now!"

He ran into Yume's room much to the defiance of the doctor. Gently pulling the blanket down, he pushed the strays of her hair from her face. She was so cold… oh so cold. His eyes started to wet, and scanned her face, trying to imagine it smiling. Tears spilled out onto Yume's sleeping face, and he clutched her hand. Putting an ear to her chest, he heard nothing, not the faintest heartbeat. He wiped his eyes and then kissed her on the lips softly, hoping that it would wake her up like some fairytale, but no reaction.

Her voice rang in his head. About everything she ever said to make him feel better, when his dad had disowned him and they had taken him in to Yume's family. And the last words ever spoken to him hurt him even more_. Grimmjow, you were bailed out of jail… aren't you happy? Well if it's that Rukia girl you're still missing, you should forget about her, she means nothing. Christ! Stop being so depressed damn it! Okay, if it will make you feel better, why don't we… _He hugged her and stood up.

"I guess I only loved you Yume, I hope you forgive me." He gave her one last kiss on the cheek and a last glance, before pulling up her covers. He walked out of the room, his face in a frown, and his eyes in a hint of red. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, who turned to Ichigo.

"And don't even think of going anywhere near her, Ichigo." He said.

Grimmjow continued down the hall and then sprinted out of the hospital doors. It was so painful, this feeling in his chest. A mix of guilt, loneliness and a bunch of other things, he looked up into the dark sky and hoped that Yume is up there somewhere, watching over him.

--

Hisana coughed and felt her breath shorten. Byakuya sighed and felt her forehead, somehow she had gotten worse, her temperature was even higher and her skin paler than before. Byakuya hugged her and Hisana let out a small groan.

"What have you done?"

"Calm down Byakuya."

"I can't… I'm afraid to loose you…" He kissed her on the lips and Hisana smiled as he pulled away.

"You won't loose me, honest." Byakuya started to tear up and soon tears were spilling from his eyes. Hisana frowned and wiped them away, his hard glare had so quickly turned into a soft, buttery one accompanied by a bucket of tears. "Don't cry…. Please, if you cry… it'll only make me sadder, and I want to be happy before I go… because you never know when I won't wake up." Byakuya hugged her tight once more.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Smile at the fact that you're so sick?"

"I have never seen you smile Byakuya." She laughed softly.

"Yes you have."

"Name when." She said, crossing her arms and grinning.

"When I see your beautiful face every morning." And with this remark, he smiled. His face gentle and his eyes soft, and then, Hisana started to cry. "What?"

"I… sorry, it's just that… I love you." She said, and coughed. Byakuya wiped her tears and kissed her on the lips gently.

--

Ichigo paced back and forth, they could at least let him see her.

"Please…"

"I'm sorry, but the parents did not allow it." The nurse said. Ichigo cursed and raced to Hisana's room.

He barged in and his jaw dropped at the sight of an intense make-out session. He covered his eyes and gulped, but he left a space between his fingers to peek. Hisana's blue hospital dress was hanging at her waist and Byakuya's shirt was unbuttoned. Byakuya pulled away huffing and Hisana coughed.

"Uhh…" Ichigo turned around, blushing. Hisana gasped and quickly pulled up her dress.

"How much did you see?" Byakuya asked while fixing his hair.

"E… enough." Ichigo muttered.

"I see…" He cleared his throat and buttoned up his polo. "I'll notify the nurse that you have my permission to see her." He pressed the button and a nurse came over.

"Yes?"

"Please take this man to my daughter's room." Ichigo gulped, man? Was that a compliment?

"Right away sir." She spun on her heel and Ichigo followed.

"Thanks." Ichigo said quietly. Byakuya just stared at him and shut the door.

Ichigo's heart began to quicken as he neared Rukia's door. The nurse pushed it open gently and a small squeak sounded. He walked in and she turned the lights on.

"Thank you."

"I hope she'll wake up." She smiled softly and left the two teens in the room alone.

"I do too…" Ichigo looked at Rukia, her head in a bandage and her eyes shut tight.

He pulled up a chair and sat near her. Oh how he wished to see the bright violet eyes and smiling lips once more. His finger went along her jaw line, and he sighed. Now he knew what Grimmjow felt like, although her chest was slowly rising and shrinking, it felt like she was dead, like she wasn't there at all.

"Rukia…" He wasn't so familiar with talking to the people in comas thing, although he saw it a lot in movies, he really wondered if it worked. And was now hoping that it did. "Rukia… please wake up you midget. I'm begging here…" He whispered. "And you don't see me begging a lot, especially to you. Everyone's so worried about you… I'm sorry I didn't come in time and save you… I blame myself for that. So you can yell at me all you want when you wake up."

His amber eyes scanned her pale face, tears began to collect, and he quickly wiped them away. He had never cried so much before, and he was definitely not going to cry again. He took her hand and squeezed it, he started to notice how small she looked, but inside was a strong girl, he thought, strong enough to make Ichigo cry.

"I've decided… that when you wake up, you'll be able to see. I promise you. You will see, with my eyes. Whether you like it or not, my eyes will be yours… you will see for me, and…"

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime said. Ichigo whipped around and nodded at Orihime. "Do you think she will wake up?"

"I know she will." He said.

"But what if…"

"I don't need to hear what will happen if she doesn't. All I know is that she will wake up, and if she doesn't… I'll stay asleep with her." Orihime gasped.

"You're right, we should have faith." She muttered.

--

Hisana coughed again, as Byakuya poured her a glass of tea.

"You should really get some rest."

"I want to spend time with you…" She said simply. Byakuya didn't know what to say. "Can we go see Rukia now?"

"I suppose…"

"Good." Hisana sipped her tea and slowly got out of bed, she shivered and Byakuya wrapped a small blanket around her shoulders.

They neared her daughter's room and she smiled at the sight of Orihime and Ichigo, watching Rukia sleep. Orihime quickly left the room and Hisana walked over near Ichigo. She placed one hand on his shoulder and another Rukia's hand.

"Do you think she will wake up?"

"I know it." Ichigo answered. Hisana smiled softly as she read Ichigo's features.

"You look tired, you should get some rest."

"I'm not letting go of this hand." He said, blushing as he turned his gaze over to Rukia. Hisana laughed quietly, he was so stubborn, kind of like Rukia.

"I see." She pushed strands of Rukia's hair back and smiled. "_Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shite ne…. Hirahira to mai ochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de_…" Hisana sang. Ichigo felt himself sway to the song, and hypnotized once more. The same way Rukia had done a few weeks ago at the festival. "I hope, she will sing that song once more…" Hisana started to cry and kissed Rukia on the forehead. Ichigo frowned and sighed.

"See Rukia? Everyone's so worried about you… so please, wake up." Ichigo said. "Hisana…."

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"I… I've decided… I'm going to give my eyes to her." Hisana's smile disappeared replaced by a look of concern.

"You can't."

"I can… and I want to. I don't care what she will say… she will have my eyes."

"Ichigo, listen. It's because of you that she has opened up. She needs you to be there, to help her see. She would rather have you being able to see than you blind. You know that. And once she finds out, she will be even more tormented with guilt. So please, reconsider." Ichigo kept his head down. Hisana coughed bitterly.

"But…"

"Please, don't… I can't bear her…" Suddenly she had a coughing frenzy and Ichigo sat up in shock. Byakuya ran over to Hisana, who tried to breathe in between coughs.

"Hisana!" Byakuya said. Ichigo called a nurse and saw as blood came out of Hisana's phlegm.

Not only that, but Hisana began to feel hot, and dizzy, she fainted in Byakuya's arms just as a nurse rushed in. Ichigo clenched his hand and unclenched it as he watched Byakuya carry Hisana out of the room. He entwined his fingers and rested them on his forehead. So many things going on…

He looked at Rukia and then sighed, he must be strong, for her. "For you, Rukia." He grasped Rukia's hand once more and fell asleep near her shoulder.

--

Byakuya carried Hisana onto the bad and placed her down gently. He couldn't ignore it any longer, she was getting worse and at this rate she might soon… no, he must not think that. He pulled the blanket over Hisana's body and pushed strands of her hair back in place.

She shuffled in the bed and her eyes fluttered open. "Byakuya…?" He tried not to sob, as a tear rolled down his cheek. His wife was clinging to dear life, and there was nothing he could do to help.

"Yes?" He asked, after swallowing his sobs.

"Hold me…" She said quietly, her voice cracking.

Byakuya nodded, and sat beside her in the bed, pulling up the covers and holding her near his chest. He hugged her tight and Hisana let out a pleased moan. She coughed and then snuggled up to Byakuya.

"Byakuya… when the times comes… open that notebook on the nightstand to the last page… and read it… please." She whispered, barely awake and another tear rolled down his face.

"Of course." She smiled softly and let out a relieved sigh.

"I… love you… Byakuya…" She whispered.

"I… love you too, Hisana." And with that, Hisana dozed off, tears ran down Byakuya's eyes and she held her close.

--

A/N: I'll leave it at this peoples. I would continue, but I still have to think. I love you all . : ) I promise that the next chapter will be the regular length, when the decision and the letters that were given and blaa are revealed. Review. Sorry if I upset anyone. : P All right all right, you don't have to review since this one was short. But I would appreciate it :) I might not update for a long while… but then again, you never know : P


	11. Love, Hisana

**In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Eleven: Love, Hisana**

--

Ichigo woke up and found himself in a chair outside Rukia's door. He noticed that the rest of his friends were gone, and that he was all by himself. He looked around, and then glanced at the watch. Five in the morning, he heard footsteps come towards him and saw that it was Byakuya. His eyes weary and sad, Ichigo's eyebrow rose in question.

"You've finally woken up." He said simply, and sat down two seats away from Ichigo.

"Yeah… what did I miss?" Ichigo rubbed his eyes and yawned. Byakuya sat in silence for a few minutes and then cleared his throat.

"Hisana… she… passed away a few minutes ago." Ichigo was taken back and his eyes lowered down.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo muttered.

"Don't be." Byakuya said. "I just talked to the doctor, and read what she told me to… I'm kind of glad with her decision." Ichigo's eyebrow rose. Byakuya Kuchiki was… talking to him?

"Decision?" Byakuya entwined his hands together and then leaned forward, he let out a long sigh and looked over at Ichigo.

"Hisana, she decided to donate her own eyes to Rukia." Byakuya said. Ichigo's eyes widened with shock. "Here. This will explain it… despite the fact that I'm letting you read something completely private, but I guess in this case it's too late." He threw over the notebook and Ichigo flipped to the last page.

_Dear Byakuya, _

If you are reading this, then I'm probably… in heaven. I will miss you badly, and I will never forget my wonderful family. Please do me one favour…I would like you to give my eyes to Rukia. I know that you wouldn't have let me do this before when I suggested it, but I'm doing it now…as my final present. And maybe, you'll see the little bit of me in Rukia. Please take care of her…

Love, Hisana 

Ichigo closed the book and placed it on the chair beside him. So… it had come down to this. Rukia was inside getting her eyes replaced… and Ichigo was sitting there doing nothing.

"After this I will not allow you to see her ever again." Byakuya said. Ichigo's head jerked up.

"What? Why?"

"Because of your carelessness, my daughter almost died. I will not have that happen again." Ichigo clenched his hand.

"I can't say anything to counter that…" Byakuya's gaze shifted over to Ichigo's hunched form. "But what I know, is that I can't stay away from her… Especially since now, she will be able to see."

"I can't have it happening again, you're too careless. So, I will allow you to see her one more time after her operation, but then you'll leave. Out of our lives forever." Byakuya said. Ichigo gritted his teeth, he wanted to stand up and yell at Byakuya. But he knew that it would only loose whatever respect he had from him left over.

"How… how am I supposed to give her the letter?"

"You are to leave it with me." Byakuya said.

Ichigo cursed under his breath. He couldn't just leave like that… to do something like that, would be like trying to erase her memory from his mind. Which was something they both could not do.

--

A few hours later

The doctor with the long black hair came out once more. Taking off her mask and pushing her hair back, she sighed. She smiled faintly at the two men and told them that the operation was a success. Although, they still didn't know when Rukia would wake up. Ichigo felt a little bit of burden come off of his chest, but was only weighed back by the fact that she did not wake up yet. Byakuya sent Ichigo off to say his farewell, and Ichigo stood up and walked over slowly into the room.

He sat beside her and held her hand. He took a deep breath in and then sighed. "Rukia, by the time you wake up… I won't be here. Please forgive me… your father… is just an asshole…"

Ichigo chuckled at himself, at the fact that he was talking to a person who wasn't really listening. He took out Rukia's letter, and then opened it. A small tear rolled down his face as he finished reading and stuffed it back into the envelope. He put the brown envelope on Rukia's stomach and then tried to talk once more.

"We've been through so many things… I don't want to leave you now… but I guess I have to. I'll still see your midget face at class… and don't worry about me because I'll be fine. I just want you to get out of this dead sleep you little midget. I…" Ichigo sighed, he leaned forward and then kissed her lips gently. As he backed up, her eyebrow twitched ever so slightly, but could not be seen under the bandages. "I hope somehow you felt that. I'm sorry I can't show you the things I was supposed to… especially since you'll regain your sight soon. Bye, midget." He smirked, his eyes sad and weary, then stood up and out the door.

Hands in his pockets, he passed a glance at Byakuya, who was standing by the door. Was he listening? Ichigo decided he didn't care, the man already knew how they felt for each other. As he walked into the bright, sun shining world, his lips started to tremble. Biting his lower lip, he sprinted home.

--

Rukia could hear voices… a gentle, worried familiar voice. _Midget_. Who said that word? It rang through her mind like an alarm clock. She felt a warm hand in hers, and a soft touch at her lips, her eyebrow twitched. The voice continued to talk in a gentle manner, she knew this voice… it sounded so familiar. _Sorry_. No, don't apologize, whoever you are. _Midget_. Who are you?

Her eyes flickered back and forth underneath her eyelids, midget… who was the only one who called her midget? And that voice… the hand… those lips… She desperately wanted to find out who it was… but the thing was… she couldn't remember.

Her fingers twitched as she tried to see if the hand was still there, only to find air. She heard footsteps; this had to mean… the person was leaving. She desperately called out for the person to come back in her mind. Soon the footsteps disappeared, she breathed in and out uneasily. She had to know who it was; maybe the person could help her figure out what was going on.

"WAIT!" She sat up, and began to breathe quickly.

She saw nothing, which she was used to, but could not sense anyone near her. Where was she? Her hands scanned around her bed, and she felt the material of the brown envelope. However, she couldn't read it since it wasn't in Braille. She put the letter on her lap.

She sighed and than twiddled her fingers, trying to recall what had happened before she fell asleep. Nothing would come to her, absolutely nothing. And yet, the voice that she heard while she was sleeping, made her heart ache, longing for that voice to sound again. She rubbed her face, and then felt the material of the bandages over her forehead. Bandages. Maybe she was at a hospital? Yeah, that must be where she is. Since she couldn't hear Raikou's jumping and munching. But who was with her at the hospital?

"Hello? Anyone near here?" She called out. She heard footsteps and she gasped. Who was this?

"Rukia." The deep voice said, and held her in a tight hug.

"Who… are you?" Rukia asked, as she pushed away.

"It's me, your father."

"Father…?" She asked, making certain. Byakuya's eyebrow rose.

"Rukia, remember me, it's Kuchiki Byakuya, your father. And you are Rukia Kuchiki." He said.

"I know I am Rukia Kuchiki… but… who are you again?" She asked. Her fingers reaching out to touch the person's face for she didn't know who he was, but if he were certainly her father, something would remind her about him.

Her hand went along the fair skin on his face. He seemed quite young, no wrinkles. Her fingers went across his closed eyes, and then down his nose. Nothing, nothing reminded her of him.

"I'm sorry… I…" She said.

"That's okay. I'll wait until you get better." Suddenly a mental alert flashed through her mind. That had to be her dad… his tone… the way he spoke.

"I… Dad?" Rukia said. Byakuya seemed to let out a huge sigh of relief as he held her daughter close.

"Yes… it's me…" He said. Rukia hugged back.

"What… what am I doing here? Dad… why am I here?" Her face turned up to face his.

--

Ichigo walked into his house and silently closed the door. Hoping none of his family would notice he was home.

"Nii-chan!" Yuzu called out. "We were so worried!" She ran up to her brother and hugged him by the abdomen.

"You idiot. Where the hell were you? The old man has been sobbing for the longest time after he heard about Rukia." Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"Wait… how _do_ you know about Rukia?"

"OHHH ICHIGOO!! I heard all about it from Hisana-chan! I thought you were dead!!" Isshin Kurosaki flew to Ichigo and the frustrated son just punched him in the face.

"You don't need to know anything. I'll be in my room." He said. He then heard barking and turned around to see Kon. "Hey buddy." He pet Kon on the head and made his way upstairs.

He crashed onto his bed, with his hands behind his head and sighed. He started to wonder if Rukia was awake, and then he turned to his side. Then, the sound of panting neared, along with doggy footsteps followed by a wagging tail. Kon pushed open the door and yipped at Ichigo. He frowned, and wondered when he was really alone in this house.

"What do you want?" Ichigo said rather harshly. The dog made it's way over to him and jumped onto his bed. "Hey! Off the bed! I told you!" The dog did not move, instead, he put his head on Ichigo's lap. He smirked and rubbed the golden retriever's head. "You missed me eh?" He chuckled, as the dog seemed to purr at his touch.

He frowned and wondered if Rukia ever met Kon. There was no doubt that she would have loved him. He ran a nervous hand through his unruly hair and sighed. Everything reminded him of her, he couldn't stop thinking about her…what was this? Kon yipped once more, noticing the missing hand from his head.

"Right." Ichigo laughed, and pet Kon's head once more. "Was there ever a girl dog you liked Kon?" Kon barked as if he understood, and then Ichigo laughed. "I bet she was really beautiful. With fine skin… beautiful eyes… raven black hair… soft pink lips…" He sighed, again with Rukia, he thought.

--

Rukia soaked the news in, her mother and this Yume… dead, with 'this punk' gone from her life and a surgery that would change her life from this point on. It wasn't fair. So many lives lost because of their foolishness. All because she was blind and everybody was trying taking advantage of it, especially the men, as her father had said. For some reason, she felt a different way from hearing her father's story, instead of feeling sorry for herself, she felt guilty. Also, from what she remembered of her friends, she didn't think that they were so bad and hard to trust. And soon she would be able to see; from her point of view, and what she felt from her gut… she didn't deserve any of this at all. She clenched her hands and her hand went up to her bandages. If this all happened to her, in her mind, she sounded like a victim; despite the fact that she did not know who these people were, she felt a guilt wrenching at her stomach. And a longing… for that voice that had woken her up, and made her heart feel so heavy.

"When… will I be able to take this off?" She asked. Byakuya looked over to the doctor.

"Just to be on the safe side, about twenty-four hours." She said.

"But… did you really replace my actual eyes?" The doctor chuckled.

"This is a common misconception. Technically, your eyes' corneas have been clouded up, so no light could come in. Naturally, the cornea's job is to control the light coming in. We just needed a cornea transplantation for you to regain your sight."

"And you used my mom's…"

"Yes." She said simply. Rukia sighed.

"I see." She muttered.

"More good news is that now you're awake, you may leave the hospital to go home. Your father will take off the bandages tomorrow."

"About the amnesia?" Byakuya said, his voice low. The doctor sighed.

"This would have been at least expected, but it was a good thing that she even woke up. She will need to regain her memory. Maybe remind her about what has happened or show her what she has missed, and maybe something will ring a bell. From what I notice, if she remembers that she was once blind and you are her father, it's probably the short-term memory that has been lost from a few days ago. So she will regain it soon, with your help and her friends' help of course."

"Friends?" Rukia asked. The doctor bit her lip and then left the father and daughter alone.

"Here Rukia. Get changed, and we'll go get some lunch. Ok?" Byakuya handed her some clothes and Rukia nodded once more. Byakuya patted her head and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

She clutched the material in her hand, then started to punch the bed she was in. She felt so lost, in darkness. She was used to it, the feeling of loneliness, but she felt like a huge part of her life was missing. She tried not to cry, mindful of the bandages wrapped over her eyes. As she changed she repeated the whole story in her mind.

When it got to the part where there was a girl named Yume, she could hear the gunshots ring in her ears. She doubled over, her hands covering her ears while gritting her teeth. Gunshots… gunshots… oh. As if she was taken back, she felt the cool gunpoint on her forehead and the woman's voice. _That's right, I forgot. You can't see, so I thought… you should feel that I am serious about this._ Suddenly the fear gave her an adrenaline rush, and she heard the woman's voice once more. _Rukia I'm going to lift you up and you will be sitting on the rail, when I count to three and say go; you will be pushed off in about a thirty-ish feet fall, and will land in Grimmjow's arms._

Grimmjow? Who was that? She heard a gunshot ring in her mind again and she screamed. She couldn't stand it anymore! _Then it's a win-win scenario_. Then a laugh, suddenly she remembered who it was. Yume. Yume Higurashi. That bitch that was such an ass to her, all because… all because… why was it again? She heard the door open and she screamed, for she didn't have a shirt on.

"Rukia… I heard a scream. What's wrong?" Byakuya said, his voice in the same tone as usual, he saw his daughter frantically covering her top parts.

"GET OUT DAD!" She yelled, and Byakuya bolted out the door as soon as she said dad.

She sighed and then put her shirt on. So many things missing from her life… it was driving her insane. Rukia looked around her bed for the letter, she somehow felt that it was important, and wondered if she could ask Byakuya to read it for her. She felt the envelope in her fingers and then ran out the door.

Her dad asked if she was okay and Rukia simply nodded. He handed her the cane and she tapped it on the floor as she followed behind him. Then she felt a strong wind and a thick coat put over her shoulders, little snowflakes kissed her face and she tilted her head up. It was snowing, she thought. The wind felt so nice on her skin, and she smiled faintly. She started to shiver and pulled the coat over her shoulders and arms.

"So what do you want for lunch?" He asked, his eyes on the road. Rukia stayed quiet in the back seat, her hands clenched together on her lap. "Rukia?" She jumped.

"Oh… uh… I'll let you choose dad." She said, a faint smile on her face. Byakuya's gaze shifted his gaze to the Rukia in the mirror and then he sighed.

"Let's just go home then." He said softly.

They arrived home and Byakuya led her to her room. Rukia thanked him and then held the envelope out.

"Will you read it please?" She asked. Byakuya gently took the envelope and read the message on it.

"It says, for Rukia's eyes only." And she handed the letter back to Rukia. She pouted and then fell back onto her bed. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow." Byakuya said. Rukia nodded.

"Am I going to school tomorrow?" She asked.

"No… You're not ready." Rukia simply nodded once more and Byakuya shut the door with a loud click.

She sighed heavily and her fingers went up to her eyes that were hidden under the bandages. Soon, she would be able to see; and she didn't feel right at all. She sighed, and then felt herself drift off to sleep once more.

--

Ichigo woke up from a heavy weight on his chest. Was this guilt? He opened his eyes slowly, no, it was definitely not guilt; it was a big, golden retriever sleeping on him. His eyes narrowed, and then he pushed the dog off. Kon fell to the ground with a loud thump and then barked in annoyance at his master. Ichigo stuck out his tongue and then pushed his covers off.

Glancing at the time, he saw that he was awake rather early. Running a hand through his crazy hair, he got up and pulled his school uniform over his head. At least he would be early enough to eat some breakfast. Making his way down the stairs, the familiar sounds of bickering and shouting filled his ears, it was annoying, but it felt good to be home.

"Good morning nii-chan." Yuzu said with a smile, glad to see that her brother wasn't too down in the dumps. Ichigo grunted and took a seat beside Karin.

"Any news from Rukia, son?" Isshin asked, his tone unusually serious. Ichigo pretended he didn't hear that question, how was he supposed to know when he was told to stay away from Rukia? "I see." Isshin added.

"See what, old man?"

"Nothing Karin." He answered.

Ichigo gulped down his milk and chewed on a piece of toast. What happened to Isshin? Being suddenly very calm and collected. Ichigo suddenly met eye contact with his strange father, and they had a staring contest. Ichigo blinked, and then Isshin jumped up.

"I win!" He yelled with a big grin plastered on his face.

A vein pulsed on Ichigo's head, when he had finally gained a little respect for the man, he had to go and remove it. Ichigo finished the last of his food and stood up. The family stayed silent as he picked up his bag and put his shoes on.

"Have a good day at school, Ichigo." Isshin said. Ichigo simply nodded and was out the door.

Hands in his pockets and with his bag over his shoulder, he walked down the streets slowly. Gathering his thoughts to face the class of noisy students once more. But that question stayed in his mind, how was Rukia really? Was she good, bad, sick? Was she awake? He gritted his teeth, he wanted to see her so badly. Even if she was asleep, seeing her face made him want to live, although he was afraid to admit it, Rukia meant everything to him.

Ichigo walked into the school and into his class. Dropping his bag and himself onto his seat, he sighed and put his head on his hand, looking off into the distance.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said softly, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Ichigo answered, his gaze still concentrated in front of him. Orihime sighed, and then sat in front of him, looking him in the eyes.

"Don't tell me you're not allowed to see her." Ichigo looked away and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, her old man doesn't think I deserve to see her anymore. Because I hurt her so bad." He said.

"You know it's not your fault Ichigo."

"But it is. I was there… I could've saved her! But I was too careless… now I regret it. I almost let her get killed!"

"You did the best you could, especially against a woman with a gun! You know in your heart that you tried to save her, and almost did… if it wasn't for Yume." Orihime said.

"And Yume… she died… I could've stopped her…. It should have been me who had to die to protect Rukia! Not her! I could have saved them both… I could have saved them both…" His voice was barely a whisper, and he buried his face in his hands. Orihime sighed in frustration; she patted Ichigo on the head and leaned in close to his ear.

"Maybe you should see her today, it might lift your spirits." Ichigo looked up and Orihime smiled sadly, then made her way back to her desk.

The teacher walked in and congratulated Ichigo on his safe return. Ichigo merely grunted in reply. "Do you need to stand on your desk and do the monkey sounds again? Because, I will make you if you keep acting this way." The class giggled.

"What monkey sounds?" Keigo asked.

"No ma'am."

"Say it like you mean it."

"No ma'am!" Ichigo replied.

"Good. Now everyone open your texts to page eighty-six."

Ichigo flipped through the pages of his textbook, he decided that he should visit Rukia at the hospital. Maybe it _would_ lift his spirit.

--

Rukia felt a soft hand and her head. She jumped and sat up quickly, only to collide heads with whoever touched her. She screamed in pain and rubbed her forehead. She heard fast apologies and she laughed, she knew that voice from anywhere. Hanataro Yamada.

"It's okay Hanataro, it just hurt badly that's all." She said.

"Ah, I'm sorry again… it's time for breakfast." He said, leading her to her table.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I'm supposed to stay with you the whole day, so I hope you don't mind that I eat with you."

"No not at all. It's nice to have someone with me. When am I getting these bandages removed?"

"I'm not sure. Your father seems to busy all day, so I don't think you'll have them off until tonight." Rukia frowned.

"I see." She lifted the spoon into her mouth and chewed.

"But I'll try to get him while he is on break." Hanataro said reassuringly. Rukia smiled faintly.

"Thank you so much, Hanataro."

Rukia played games with Hanataro and talked. They didn't do a lot except read or talk. And pretty soon it was time for lunch. Just like everyday routine, Rukia went over to her table and sat down. Picking up a spoon slowly she sighed, upset that she didn't remember a few more things.

There was a knock on Rukia's door and she jumped. Hanataro stood up and opened her door, and yelled up a shout of defiance.

"You're not supposed to be here! Neither is that guy!"

"Hanataro?"

"So you're awake?" The voice asked. Rukia took a deep breath in, this voice…

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean 'who are you'? I skipped class for you, you midget!" Midget?

"Whoever you are, you have no right to call me a midget!"

"What the hell? What… don't you know who I am?!"

--

Ichigo tapped his pen on his desk and soon the lunch bell rang. Sighing in relief, he picked up his bag and made his way to the roof. Looking out at the rooftop, he recalled where he usually sat and saw that Keigo, Orihime and Tatsuki were already there. He expected to see a smaller figure, and he frowned, annoyed at the fact that he still couldn't stop thinking of her.

Making his way over to his friends, he was stopped by a pull at his arm. He turned around and saw that it was Grimmjow. Scowling, and then turning around to leave, he was pulled back once more.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow scowled.

"Oh, here I am going to tell you important news and you act like that? I guess you don't need to know about it then."

"About what?" Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

"About Rukia." His eyes widened.

"Why? What happened?!" He asked. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Calm down moron. I went over to the hospital to check on Yume's body…"

"You mean you went to check on Rukia…" Ichigo glared.

"I can't help it! She was important to me too!" He said.

"Okay, whatever. What did you find out?"

"She wasn't in her room."

"What?"

"She wasn't in her room, I even asked the nurse and I found out that they checked out today." Ichigo's heart started to beat madly.

"Oi Ichigo! OVERHERE!" Keigo yelled.

"So, what are you going to do about it Kurosaki?" Grimmjow grinned.

Ichigo turned abruptly and ran towards the exit. Grimmjow laughed, he thought so, and he followed the madly running orange-haired teen.

--

Rukia heard Hanataro scream and she gasped.

"Oi Ichigo. This shrimp said that Rukia suffered amnesia." Grimmjow said.

"I…Ichigo?" Rukia asked. For some reason, it sounded so familiar. Ichigo gritted his teeth. So she had forgotten everything, everything that had happened between them, was gone like the wind.

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "So you don't know who Grimmjow is?"

"Grimmjow… Jeagerjaques? Yeah… I think… aren't you the one who-" And as if someone had slapped her across the face, memories of Grimmjow came to her in terrifying speed. "YOU! Get out of my house!" Rukia yelled.

"Wow! Calm down Rukia!"

"You almost killed me! GET OUT!" Ichigo sighed, glad that she remembered Grimmjow, but was more worried that she didn't remember him.

"When are you allowed to take off your bandages?"

"I don't know… maybe when my dad comes and tells me so." Rukia said, for some reason she felt so comfortable around the 'Ichigo'.

"You, when did the doctor say she could take the bandages off?" Grimmjow asked, pulling up Hanataro.

"In… t-twenty four hours sir." He said.

"Don't hurt him Grimmjow!" Rukia said. "Aren't you upset…. That Yume died??" Grimmjow dropped Hanataro and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So you remember Yume?"

"Actually… she was the first to come to my mind." Rukia said. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Does it hurt Ichigo?" Ichigo jumped. "Doesn't it hurt? The fact that right now, you are nobody to her? The fact that you are a complete stranger despite all that you have done for her?" Ichigo clenched his hands. "What am I saying? Of course it hurts. Finding out that the person you love is dead Ichigo… is ten times that pain! No… ten million!! Heh. I'm glad she forgot about you, but even then, she can still regain memory…"

"You loved her?" Rukia said suddenly, ignoring what Grimmjow had said. Grimmjow turned to Rukia; he had forgotten that she was here.

"Yeah, I guess. And it's your entire fault that she died… and yours too Ichigo. But mostly mine…" The blue haired man fell on his knees, head bent down.

"Grimmjow… I'm so sorry…"

"Do you think that saying sorry will bring her back? I tried that Rukia… many times… but still… nothing happened…" Ichigo rested his arms on his knees with his back on the wall and looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Got something to say Kurosaki?"

"Ku...ro...saki?" Rukia said and she suddenly felt her heart pound madly. She put her hand on her chest and tried to calm herself from the adrenaline rush.

"Yeah… Rukia Kuchiki… I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, one of your enemies and… someone who…" He paused and blushed then looked away.

"Who?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia, what do you recall about what happened to you?" Ichigo asked.

"All I know is that Yume and Grimmjow were trying to kidnap me… that's all."

"What has your father told you?"

"The exact same thing… except, he said that you were planning to use me from the start."

"What do you think?"

"I feel as if… the whole entire time while that accident happened… there's this person who's been calling out my name…" It was I, Ichigo thought; he wanted to tell her so badly.

"It was Ichigo." Grimmjow said, grinning mischievously.

"Who?"

"That guy. Who was asking you the questions… it was him who was trying to save you the whole entire time? Don't you remember him from before?"

"I… I don't know…" Ichigo gritted his teeth and sighed.

"It's okay, I'll help you get your memory back…" _Even if it hurts me in the process,_ Ichigo clenched his hands.

"I told you to stay away from my daughter. And here you are, you barged into my house and are now questioning her. Shame on you. You don't need to bring her more suffering."

"I… I would never make that midget suffer…" Ichigo said. Rukia gasped, that word again. She was annoyed at the fact that the insult seemed so familiar to her.

"She got hurt because of you, doesn't that shame you one bit?"

"Of course I'm ashamed! In fact, I'm guilty as charged! So you don't need to rub it in!"

"Stop it."

"I am not rubbing it in, I am simply stating the matter at hand."

"I SAID STOP IT!" Rukia yelled, covering her ears. "I don't need you fighting, I don't need all this throwing around of blame… because you should blame it on me! From what I heard in Ichigo's side of the story… it seems like, he was the one trying to save me dad, and I feel like I can trust him. Why… why would you lie to me?" Byakuya stare stayed cold and hard.

"Do you think you can trust him? How are you so sure you are not falling back into one of his devious plots?"

"What's your problem man? This guy, right here, he has risked his butt for your daughter. Even though she doesn't know it, I know it, her mother knows it, and even you know it. What can you not trust? He almost got killed because of me, and yet, he did his best to protect her. So you should learn to trust." Grimmjow said, patting Ichigo's shoulder.

"That's the point. When she was around this boy, her safety was put to risk the whole time, and now that she has regained her health, soon her eyesight and has forgotten about this punk, she can start life anew." Byakuya said. Ichigo stood there motionless, each word was a stab at his heart and he felt as if he was out of air. How could this man be so cold?

"I get it already. I don't need another repetition, but can I at least see her eyes… once more? After that… I'll vanish. Out of her life and everything… besides…" He smirked. "It seems she has forgotten all about me anyway." Rukia gasped and started to breathe in and out quickly.

Tears suddenly poured out of her eyes and she started to unravel her bandages by herself. Her heart was hurting so much, and her violet eyes wet with tears, glistened before the men. She blinked a few times and soon her world came to her in a blurry sort of way.

A man, with orange hair, one with blue hair, and another with black hair stared at her in awe. She blinked a few more times and soon the image was clear. Forgetting about the other men, she stared up at the orange haired one.

"Please…" She reached out to Ichigo. "Please stay… I don't know why but I feel… you can't leave me…" She said; her heart was pounding madly. Ichigo smirked.

"I'm sorry. But I have seen your eyes… and I promised your father I would go right after that…" Rukia cried even more. Ichigo lowered his head and then dug around his pockets, pulling out a piece of folded paper. "Here… I drew this picture of you when we were at the library remember? You probably don't, but I promised that I would show you after you could see, and here it is. I'm leaving it with you since, I want to erase all memory of you as well so it will be fair." Rukia looked into Ichigo's wet eyes.

"Look… whatever you did I forgive you but please, please stay… my heart it's…"

"So is mine. But a promise is a promise and I don't take promises lightly. Before I cause any more trouble, so I'll go." Ichigo dragged Grimmjow out; biting his lip so hard that he was sure it had started bleeding.

As soon as he got to the door, he sprinted away, leaving Rukia and Byakuya alone in the room. Rukia opened up the folded paper and smiled, was this what she looked like? Byakuya sighed and shut the door.

"Look Rukia…"

"Dad… read this for me." She asked, handing Byakuya the drawing of her and pointing to the note on the side. Byakuya glanced at it and pushed the letter away, but Rukia refused to take it.

"It says that you are the most beautiful in my eyes." Byakuya muttered. Rukia placed two hands on her chest and bent over, a sad smile on her face.

"I really hurt him… I think I really hurt him…"

"Rukia, it doesn't matter anymore…"

"Yes it does! How can you be so cold hearted? Your words pierced his very soul dad! I could tell from his face. Why… why are you so…?"

"I do what's best for you…"

"Only I know what's best for me!"

"No you don't!" Byakuya said. Rukia gasped and bit her lip.

"I'm not a little girl who can't see anymore dad… look at me, I've grown… and I think… I can make my own decisions." She paused and stared into her father's eyes, making sure that he got the information. She dug around her pockets and handed him the letter, since she couldn't read, she handed it to Byakuya.

Byakuya took the letter and sighed, of course she knew she was a big girl… he just wanted to keep her forever… and not loose her to these type of men…

_Rukia, _

Darling, if you can read or if you are having Byakuya read this, it's fine. I hope that with a part of me in your eyes, you can see the world a little clearer know. I want you to know that if I could come back from heaven I would, but I know I can't so please, accept my last present. Have a good life Rukia, and as I am writing this, there are many people there for you Rukia, not just me. There's your father, your friends and especially Ichigo. Who is probably holding your hand by your side right now, I know this is my third time saying this but… I love you so much Rukia, I will be with you forever, and whenever they look into your eyes I hope they see a part of me in you as well.

_Love, Hisana_

_--_

A/N: Okay, so I made it longer (11 pages :). Heehee, for you patiently waiting people out there. I know I know, Amnesia? That's so cliché! But eh. It makes a wonderful twist. Please review! I love you all! Forgive any mistakes, I'm finishing this late. Oh yeah oh yeah, um, also forgive this lazy writer for not doing research. I really do not know how long the eyes get adjusted and everything but lets just say 24 hours and also another HUGE mistake is that they don't accept cornea donations from AIDs patients… so let's just skip that fact…. Gomensai, gomensai, gomensai, gomensai x100, (I don't even know if I spelt that right.) I made a big boo boo . :(


	12. Void

**In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twelve: Void**

--

Ichigo woke up with a killer headache on his living room couch. He felt the need to vomit and his breath reeked of alcohol. Clutching his head, he wondered what exactly happened that he found himself here. Sitting up and trying hard not to vomit, he looked around.

"Nii-chan!" Yuzu yelled, running down the stairs. "I'm so glad you're awake! Are you hurt in any way?" 

"Killer headache… what happened?" Karin followed down the stairs with a disgusted look. 

"You came home drunk."

"What?" Ichigo asked, surprised. Even he himself knew that the tiniest drop of liquor made him faint. "How…? I-"

"We saw Ichi-nii, in your hand was a bottle of beer and a stupid grin on your face." Karin leaned against the wall near the door to the kitchen.

"But-"

"Not only that, but you were loud and disgusting. You kept saying how, you didn't need her, she can go get a life. Something like that."

"Nii-chan… were you talking about Rukia-nee?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo's eyes widened with shock, and his head pounded from the light leaking out of the windows.

"I don't know… I don't remember." 

"Your words were exactly this: 'I did everything I could, there was no doubt I loved her. But she pushed me away, at least… she didn't know who I truly was to her, that way she didn't have as much pain.' And then you fainted on the couch." Karin said.

"I said that…?"

"You know nii-chan, it's not good to hide your pain with booze. It only makes it worse in the morning."

"I don't remember drinking! Seriously, I don't!" 

"Why don't you ask that blue haired friend of yours, maybe he knows a thing or two about how stupid you were last night." Karin turned and disappeared up the stairs for a shower.

"Nii-chan… you really like Rukia-nee don't you? What happened? What do you mean by her not remembering you?"

"Sorry Yuzu, that's my business. Besides, it's a long story." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

--

Rukia put on the uniform that she found in her closet. Byakuya came in and when he saw this, he quickly told her to take it off.

"But why? Why can't I wear it?" Rukia asked. "I do have school, don't I?"

"Yes but, you will see that boy."

"That boy? What boy? You mean…"

"Yes. And so I will transfer you to a new school." Rukia bit her lip.

"I am not transferring!" Rukia yelled. She grabbed her bag and ran past Byakuya. 

She was definitely not transferring. If 'that boy' was at that school, then she had to see him, she wanted to apologize for making him cry, and making him look so sad. So sad… that his oddly coloured hair seemed faded. All night she couldn't stop thinking about that boy, she didn't know what to do so she decided that the only thing to do was apologize, although she didn't know what for. She passed a couple more houses and paused, if only she knew where the school was. 

"Stupid! Stupid Rukia!" She said aloud. 

"Um. Are you lost, little girl?" Rukia turned around and then gasped; it was 'that boy'.

"No… not at all… And I'm not a little girl." She started to walk forward slowly. Ichigo smirked a little and then followed. 

"Seems like you're wearing my school's uniform little girl. So it might help to tell you that you are going in the wrong direction." Ichigo said.

"Stop calling me little girl!" Rukia yelled. 

"Sorry, sorry. Would you mind telling me your name then?" Rukia's eyebrow rose.

"Don't you remember me, from yesterday?" She looked up at Ichigo who kept his gaze ahead of him. 

"Sorry but, I promised myself I would erase all memory of you. And I'm starting now." Ichigo sighed. "I hope you understand."

"No, I don't. Was I that horrible? Did I hurt you so bad that you have to act this way? This is not you Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, she covered her mouth and gasped, it was as if something inside of her had awakened, and yet left so suddenly. Ichigo looked at Rukia in surprise, did this mean she remembered? No, it couldn't be, if she did remember… she would have slapped him or hit him or something. 

"No… this isn't like me." Ichigo looked at the ground as he walked. "But you aren't like this either. So you shouldn't be saying anything. I bet you don't even know who you are." Ichigo began to quicken his pace and Rukia tried to follow, cursing under her breath. 

Finally annoyed and falling far behind, she ran in front of him and stopped him. "Then help me. Help me remember who I am." Rukia said.

"I can't. Find someone else to help you." Ichigo turned away and Rukia turned around, defeated. 

"But… it has to be you… I don't know why… but it has to be you…" Rukia whispered, as she watched Ichigo walk into the school.

Ichigo cursed as he quickly walked down the halls of the school, he had just left a confused girl behind, and there was no doubt that she would get lost around the school. He paused and fought over whether he should go back and apologize or maybe… leave her. 

In the corner of his eye he saw Grimmjow talking to a bunch of his friends, he scowled and walked over to Grimmjow, demanding answers.

"Look, about last night, nothing happened okay? You just got drunk, that's all. No big deal." Ichigo grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Why the hell would you let me drink? You know that I can't stand alcohol!"

"A little didn't hurt, and besides, you really needed it." Grimmjow muttered, pushing Ichigo's hand away. "After we left Rukia's place you were absolutely devastated. No matter how hard I tried to get you to at least talk, you were gloomy with a frown."

"What do you expect? For me to be happy at the fact that I just lost someone I cared for?"

"That's the thing, when I handed you the alcohol, you were suddenly really happy. You said how happy you felt and then you explained how it was better for her not to remember because this way you won't hurt her even more than you already had." Ichigo bent his head down and leaned on the window beside Grimmjow.

"But it is true." Ichigo muttered. Grimmjow chuckled.

"And that's the other thing, Ichigo, you don't know what impact you made on Rukia. The fact that you keep insisting that you only ruined her life, but the real fact is that you didn't ruin her life, you made it bigger. Being blind, she only had herself and her family. She probably had no friends because she was home schooled or something, but you broadened her horizons and expanded her heart. You taught her to trust you and don't forget, she never flinches or jumps when you hold her close. Which was something I could never do." Grimmjow's stare stayed hard on the ground. Ichigo smiled faintly, and then his frown diminished.

"If I wasn't there, she wouldn't have fallen off that balcony, almost got shot, almost died, had a broken heart… if I wasn't there, she wouldn't need to feel the emptiness that she is feeling right now." Grimmjow cursed.

The blue haired man placed his arms on either side of the shorter boy's head on the wall; he glared hard at the terrified looking Ichigo and leaned in. 

"When will you get it? She loved you, you jerk! She couldn't freaking stay away from you! You should be there by her side, helping her! If you love her you would have-"

"But she will only get hurt more, because once she does remember her father will-"

"Screw her father! That guy is an asshole who is blind to his daughter's feelings! You can forget about him! He doesn't know anything, yet. And while you have her at the school, help her remember… about everything. The reason of her emptiness is you Ichigo, she needs you in her life, and you made up the biggest part of her life! You are her first love Ichigo!"

"But what happens if I hurt her again? What happens… what happens if I hurt her even worse the next time!"

"Love prevails. Who was the last one to talk to Rukia before she woke up? I bet it was you wasn't it?"

"I…"

"And don't forget your promise Ichigo, you promised her, that you would help her remember, you better keep that promise, or else you are no worthy opponent to me." Grimmjow pulled back and took a huge sigh of relief. Ichigo paused and blinked for a few seconds, trying to figure out what had just been said to him.

"Grimmjow… giving advice?" Ichigo chuckled softly. "Strange…" 

"I know… that's the thing. You remind me so much of me. I guess us punks really are something eh?" Grimmjow punched Ichigo in the arm. 

"Thanks Grimmjow." Ichigo said with a small tear running down his face and he quickly wiped it away.

"HEY! Don't you _dare_ go soft on _me_, squirt!" Grimmjow grinned and slapped Ichigo in the back. Ichigo bent back and scowled.

"You're only a few centimetres taller! Don't _you_ _dare_ call _me_ _that_!" Ichigo yelled.

"Nah, it's adorable! Squirt, sounds like you're an octopus or something." Grimmjow grinned.

"And you just called me adorable! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you drunk or something?" Ichigo slapped Grimmjow's hand away. The blue haired man's grin turned into a soft smile.

"I really don't know… was I drinking this morning? Anyway, I'll see you after school. Rukia better be smiling by then or else your head will be on my plate." 

Ichigo glared, and as he neared his class, he heard screaming and shouting. He sprinted inside quickly and saw an incredibly hilarious sight. Rukia and along with Tatsuki were throwing things at Keigo (although Rukia's aim was bad), and Keigo was ducking and screaming apologies out loud. Ichigo couldn't help but double over laughing, tears in the corner of his eyes. 

The class looked at Ichigo in surprise all faces were in awe and wonder, but Rukia's face was bright red and her eyes glaring. She then threw a pencil at Ichigo, lead first but he luckily he dodged it. 

"What the hell was that for!" Ichigo yelled.

"For laughing at me!"

"Well I couldn't help it! Your aim was so bad!" Ichigo snickered and wiped his eyes.

"Oh shut up! I just got these back up and working you know!" She yelled. "And why the hell are you so happy anyway? You were such a jerk to me before." She crossed her arms and looked away. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that… I just… I was confused…"

"_You're_ confused?" Rukia looked at Ichigo in shock. "_I_ should be confused! This guy runs up to me the instant I open the door with arms spread out wide. And I don't even know him!" This made Ichigo laugh again. "That's not funny. Seriously." Rukia muttered.

"Sorry, sorry… just start cleaning up before sensei gets here." The class agreed, with a few giggles heard around the class. 

Rukia sat in her desk and looked through her bag, only to find her Braille dictionary. She took it out and sighed, her hand skimming down the page, for some reason she missed reading with her hands. Ichigo saw her and then grabbed the book out of her hands. She glared and tried to swipe it back.

"Give it back Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo shushed her and snickered. "Ichigo Kurosaki!" She said firmly.

"Yes, Rukia Kuchiki?" He said smugly. Rukia gritted her teeth and then she smiled softly.

"One moment please," She turned to the teacher and then raised her hand. Ichigo tried to stop her, only too late.

"Yes Kuchiki?" 

"Ichigo he…. He… he took my book!" Rukia said in that high-pitched voice that he hated so.

"Well Ichigo, I see some of us haven't learned not to stop teasing innocent little girls like Kuchiki here. Give her back her book please, and stand in the corner facing the wall." She said and then she watched as a gloomy Ichigo stood up.

"Midget." He whispered in Rukia's ear, she gasped and then cursed, why did that stupid word seem so familiar?

"Not my fault that you're a bully." She said and stuck her tongue out. 

Rukia sat there and watched Ichigo walk to the corner of the room. She suppressed a giggle and turned her attention back to the teacher, but she was barely paying attention. If Ichigo had been in her life the whole time… what was he to her? Was he a friend or an enemy? She put her pencil up to her chin, she came to the conclusion that she was someone important to him. Because when they had first met after she woke up, he was in a gloomy mood. Sure any friend would be gloomy, but another thing was that her father sent out vibes of resentment towards Ichigo… as he would to any other boy, but it was a hatred that Rukia had never seen before.

Her head started to ache and she leaned on her arm. She glanced up at the board; foreign letters appeared before her eyes, she cursed in her mind. Now she had to learn how to read again, at least she was a fast learner. She looked around the room and tried to see if she could pick up any familiar faces. She saw a certain strawberry haired girl with a large chest, she heard her say hi to Rukia and her voice brought Rukia back to the time she had helped her to her car on the first day.

Beside her was a bright blue eyed and blonde haired girl; she looked absolutely beautiful in the sun. Her face serious and compassionate, her skin fine, she seemed like an angel from heaven. Not only that, but she was really smart with a firm voice. Kina, Rukia thought. Why was it so easy to remember the acquaintances and not the important people?

As the teacher talked, she slowly recalled each and every student in her class, little by little from memories or by the sounds of their voices as they whispered or laughed. Soon Rukia realised that she really didn't know a lot of people in her class, only five or six. She sighed in frustration and looked back up at the tall trouble-making boy in the corner of the room. He seemed to be busy with something in his hands; she leaned over and tried to see what it was. See. That word seemed strange to her. It was usually refrained from her but this time was different because she could literally see.

Despite the fact that she pretty much remembered a little about her social life, there was a huge black hole in her chest that seemed to be killing her. Emptiness. She put her hand to her chest and then saw Ichigo sink back into his seat. Ichigo glared at Rukia and she rolled her eyes at him, soon it was time for lunch. 

--

"So Rukia-san, do you remember who I am? I'm your boyfriend, remember?" Keigo said, grinning broadly. Ichigo rolled his eyes and punched him in the face.

"Oh… no, you're not my boyfriend…"

"Of course not, he's just a pervert taking advantage of you." He muttered. "Oh yeah, I volunteered to teach you how to read… that is if I live through today…"

"What was that?" Rukia glared and Ichigo shivered. Now that she learned how to glare, it added to her fierceness, which added a little to his fear.

"Sorry, sorry, jeez. Touchy midget."

"Hey shut up! I'm still trying to figure out who you are." She muttered, crossing her arms. Ichigo chocked on his food.

"Why would you want to do that?" He said.

"Because… I seem to remember everyone… except you. Hell I even remember my deceased mom and enemy…" Her eyes were void and blank. "And it seems like… you were really important to me you know? Unless, I'm forgetting something else, but I really don't think so." She put a finger up to her chin, Ichigo flushed into a bright red that even coloured his ears. 

"I'm no one important… just eat your food." Ichigo said, and threw a juice box at her. 

She caught it frantically and then clutched her hand around it; she turned it over and then examined it. "Um… what's this?" Rukia asked, shaking the box near her ear. 

Ichigo groaned in annoyance, not this again. "It's a juice box, you're supposed to put the straw in the hole and drink it." Ichigo did as he mentioned to his own, he paused and felt like he was having a déjavu. Rukia looked at Ichigo in confusion and pulled off the straw. 

"So, this is the straw?" She looked at it strangely and then blinked once or twice a few times. "Wait… this seems so familiar…" Ichigo and the others paused and looked at Rukia. 

She felt a push towards her chest and saw the juice box in her hands, with a straw already in it. So, this was what the 'juice box' was… but she remembered a gentle touch guiding her hand along the top. 

"Just drink it already." Ichigo muttered. The group looked at Ichigo and their mouths hung agape, wondering why he just refused the chance to help her remember something. "What?" He asked his friends. 

"Here Kuchiki-san." Orihime handed her the juice box with the straw already in it with a smile. Rukia smiled in return and took it. 

"Mm, this is so good." She said, with her eyes closed. Ichigo blushed. Oh yeah, she was so beautiful, besides the fact she was so fierce, she was kind and compassionate like every other girl… but different, definitely different. Was this when he started to feel something for her? 

"Ichigo, I noticed your hair. What colour is that?" Rukia asked. Ichigo put a nervous hand through his hair.

"Orange." He muttered. Rukia paused and seriously withdrew her hand, and clenched softly.

"Oh… orange…" His voice rang through her ears, _what do you feel? Warm water, orange, best way I can explain it to you… red, a sign of danger._ And with that, she quickly pulled back her hand. Oh right… he taught her colours… "Ichigo…" The teen looked up. "Did you ever teach me any other colours?" Ichigo swallowed hard and packed up his lunch.

"What are you talking about? Teaching you colours? No, I don't remember." He muttered. Rukia looked away.

"Oh… alright." She started to pack up as well. "I'll leave early, I'll see you guys at class." She smiled softly and left the group. Ichigo watched as the small girl left their sight and sighed.

"Ichigo. What was that?" Tatsuki asked.

"What?"

"You know very well what. Rukia-san remembered something and you ignored it. Why?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. 

"Look, the thing is… I don't want her to remember anything about me." He muttered.

"Why not?" Orihime asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Because… once she remembers, I'm sure she'll get hurt more… the fact that her father will try to force us apart-"

"Haven't you ever considered what you wanted? Or not worry about other people? What if… Kuchiki-san wanted to remember?"

"I know what I want, I want her to be happy, I could care less about her dad but… this is the best way for us both."

"So what are you going to do about the emptiness that she will feel?" Orihime's tears were spilling out of her eyes.

"At least she won't feel the throbbing pain of a thousand daggers in her chest. Don't even start about emptiness." Ichigo picked up his bag and walked away from the group. 

Orihime fell to the ground, hands on her chest, crying. "Orihime, are you okay?" Tatsuki asked.

"No… I'm not okay. They're both hurting so much… and he's too blind to realize anything right now." She sniffled. 

--

Ichigo walked down the halls, infuriated and sad, of course he was thinking of Rukia's well being! Of course, it was all for her and this time he took into consideration his feelings as well! He crashed into his chair and sighed. This way was better for Rukia; she wouldn't have to feel the pain. _Notice, it only says for Rukia._ A voice said, he scowled, not this guy again, Ichigo stayed silent and then started his little contemplation once more.

This way was definitely better, for she wouldn't get hurt when they parted… if they ever will, judging from Byakuya it was soon. And he was also afraid that if she would get hurt… since she lost her mother already, she would have been feeling really guilty right now. _What do you want Ichigo?_ He buried his head in his hands. 

"I want her to know everything." He whispered. "For everything to go back to the way it was…"

"Ichigo…" Rukia walked in silently. "I was sent back to look for you… I'm supposed to start learning how to read now…" She said. Ichigo sat up from his curled position and motioned her over to the seat in front of him. "Where is everyone?"

"They're at electives. Okay, let's start. I brought something that I think will help you, it's not much but it should do." He took out a children's book on colours and a pack of cards. "I used to help out my sisters with this kind of stuff when they were young, I can't believe I still have them actually-"

"Ichigo." The teen looked up. "I remembered something about you." Ichigo gulped. "You gave me the juice box… and your voice was so kind. And I remember you dragging me down the hallway and helping me feel colours…" Ichigo ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"So?" He muttered. Rukia looked Ichigo deep in the eyes. 

"So… I want to remember more."

"Uh, anyway, here are a few of the basic-"

"Ichigo! I want to know more! I want to remember… there's this annoying void! And I think you're the answer to it." She banged her fists on the table and leaned in, close enough for their lips to touch. Ichigo cowered back. 

"Look, you've forgotten a lot of people. So there must be more than just me in it." 

"Then explain the 'Ichigo' in my mom's letter." 

"Uh…" Ichigo sighed in frustration. "You really want to know what I think? I think that that meaningless void is maybe… I don't know, maybe you miss your mother." 

"I do miss my mother… but she's a part of me now, and in some ways I feel as if she's there… but you still have to explain why in the letter it explains at this very instant you are holding my hand. What am I to you Ichigo? What were you to me?" He gulped, he wanted to tell her so badly, he wanted to scoop her in his arms and tell her everything. But the consequences made him refrain from doing so.

"We were… brothers and sister." Ichigo muttered, he mentally slapped himself, what an idiotic lie! 

"Really? Huh." Rukia put a finger up to her chin, as her eyes flicked back and forth. Ichigo sighed and looked up at her. She was still beautiful, he thought. "I don't believe you."

"What? Midget, you should believe me. How do you know you're right if you forgot everything?"

"But that's the thing, you can take advantage of me… I'll ask Orihime!" She turned to leave and Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down on the seat. 

Rukia fidgeted as Ichigo placed himself behind her and held her down firmly. "We're here to learn how to read. And that's what we're doing." Ichigo leaned on her back and reached over to the book. Placing his chin on her head he read out the story. Rukia's heart started to thump madly; she looked at his well-toned arms and the calmness of his voice. 

"You see this word?" Ichigo moved his head on the side of her cheek to her eye level and pointed at the word. "Say it for me. Buh-nny." He whispered. Rukia closed her eyes and sighed. Ichigo's eyebrow rose and another memory floated into Rukia's mind. 

"Oi. Say it." 

"Bunny." She whispered softly, and slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was a bunny with a pretty pink ribbon in a field of bright flowers. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Chappy!" She yelled, and grabbed the book. Ichigo sweat dropped and rubbed his face. 

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you like Chappy. At least you learned that word." He muttered. 

"What's this story about Ichigo?" She asked as she flipped the pages of the pastel coloured book.

"There's this rabbit."

"Chappy." 

"Whatever. She went out in the field to get some flowers and had tea with her bunny friends. Okay? Now let's learn some vowels and maybe you can read to me later." He said as he took out the flash cards.

"Ichigo."

"What is it now!" 

"Were you this nice to me before?" Ichigo looked at Rukia in surprise.

"You're still asking about us? I told you, you're my little sister, and I'm your big brother." 

"But that doesn't make sense. Why does my father push you out of the house then? Why do you talk about two little sisters that I have never heard about? Where are you living?"

"My God you ask a lot of questions." 

"Just trying to fill the void." She smirked.

"Uh… Your umm…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. 

He didn't like the options. He didn't want his mom to be with that cold Byakuya and Rukia would hate to hear that her mother was a cheater, man, Ichigo was really bad at lying; especially to this little midget. 

"Well?" Rukia's eyebrow rose and a smirk slowly spread over her pink lips, clearly showing that she was happy of her soon in-your-face-you-were-so-wrong-I-knew-you-were-lying speech. Ichigo gulped; well here goes everything.

"Your father he… before he met Hisana-chan, he met my mother…" Ichigo made a mental thought to visit his mother and apologize ten million times after school. "And they eloped and… had my sisters and I." 

"Then… why are we the same age?" Rukia asked. Oh God, he was starting to hate that cute innocent face she was showing.

"Because… a few months later she met your dad." 

"But wait, wouldn't she be pregnant with you already? How could she make me while she's making you? That doesn't make sense."

"LOOK! YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS OKAY!" Ichigo yelled, and Rukia jumped. He sighed and scowled as he sat back down. 

"Heh. You were lying the whole time." 

"So what? I had no choice." Ichigo ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"What? You could have just told me the truth instead of lying." Rukia crossed her arms.

"But I didn't want to tell you." 

"It's my past and I want to know about it! You don't know what it feels like to feel so empty like there's something missing! It makes you want to gauge out your brain and tell it to remember!" She stood up quickly and picked up her bag.

"You think it's easy? You think it's easy having you forget! It hurts Rukia! IT HURTS! It feels like a thousand daggers are stabbing my gut!"

"Why Ichigo! Why! Was I that important to you! If I was, YOU COULD AT LEAST TELL ME THE TRUTH!" She ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Ichigo fell back and ran a nervous hand through his unruly mop of hair. Drunk one morning, heartbroken in the afternoon, and alone at night. He sighed, what was he supposed to do? Make he feel like it was all her fault? And he had also done something he was trying to avoid the whole time, hurting her.

Rukia ran through the halls, tears falling from her eyes. _That jerk_. 

--

A/N: HAIL QUEEN OF PROCRASTINATORS ! Lol. Hope you liked the chapter. Ahahah, Grimmjow giving advice. Hehe. Review :) Forgive mistakes, I'm updating late. 


	13. Pushed Away

**In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Thirteen: Pushed Away**

* * *

Rukia raced down the halls and then rushed past Grimmjow, who held her firmly in place. Tears continually fell out of her eyes as she sobbed quietly.

"Whoa, hey there, what's up? What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked. "Who's ass do I have to kick now?" This remark made Rukia smile faintly. She looked up at Grimmjow through wet eyes and Grimmjow blushed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Just… a little incident that's all."

"You sure? Tell me, whoever made you cry I'll kick his ass."

"You wouldn't want to know… besides, you almost killed him once." She muttered, her eyes void and downcast.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah… although I find it upsetting that I remember such a sad memory like that…" She whispered.

"What did he say to make you cry?"

"Nothing really… more like… what he didn't say. I'll see you around, my dad's probably looking for me."

"School's not over yet."

"I know… but he's considering that I transfer… and right now, I'm considering that option as well. Bye Grimmjow, and don't hurt Ichigo…" She turned to leave.

"I bet you don't know why you just said that, do you?"

"What?" She asked.

"Technically, since you have amnesia and all this would be your first time meeting him, and you're already worried that he might get hurt? Why don't you… ponder on that?" Grimmjow turned and put a hand up. "See you around."

Rukia stood there, dazed, seriously thinking about what he had said. What if maybe… she didn't have to ask Ichigo… maybe she should remember by herself. That way, Ichigo wouldn't have to lie, and she wouldn't have to bother him. Besides, it seems like he hated her, like he didn't want her around. But something about him made her feel so comfortable around him, and she desperately tried to cling to that comfort. Although it seemed like that only comfort was pushing her away.

"I will remember everything… nothing will get in my way." Rukia turned and walked down the halls quickly.

* * *

Ichigo tapped his pen on his table with his head on his arm. He glanced up at the clock, thirty more minutes until the end of school. He could wait, he didn't need her, and if she acted that way, then he would gladly leave her alone. But seeing her walk out so quickly and so mad made him feel guilty. It was his entire fault from the beginning and… _you think too much._ Ichigo rolled his eyes.

'_Seriously, you do. I mean, what if you acted as if she never had amnesia? What if, instead of trying to lie your way out of the situation you could help her?' _

_She doesn't need me, she can go on about her life by herself, besides, I already hurt her… if it continues this way, and I'll only end up hurting her more_.

_'King, you're not who you used to be. The King I knew, didn't think, he acted right away, he did what he thought was right and, he acted by his gut. You're becoming a loser! You're acting blind.'_

_I don't need this from you too._

_'Whatever, but I sure hope something wakes you up from whatever the hell is making you do this.'_

Ichigo sighed, and then the bell rang. Finally, he thought. As he picked up his bag and packed up, he saw a familiar colour in the corner of his eyes.

"Ichigo. We need to talk," Grimmjow muttered, his eyes were dead serious and he was wearing a scowl. Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

* * *

Rukia opened the door to her house and walked in, she called out and then from hearing that no one was home, she made her way to her room. She closed the door and then fell to the ground, hugging her knees and crying quietly.

How many times had she cried already? She didn't keep count, but she was sure it was ten billion times. She sniffed and then found her mother's letter on the ground. She opened it and found the sketch of her folded up inside, unfolding it she sighed. If the description in the corner really said: 'you are the most beautiful in my eyes.' And was by Ichigo, she wanted to prove to herself that it said that.

Crawling around the floor and digging for something under her bed, she found a book for children about alphabets, fruits, colours and shapes. Looking at it, she looked at a Braille translation she had found that compared the alphabet to the dots on the paper. Her hand went beside the letter a.

"Ah." She whispered. And beside was the picture of an apple. "Apple," she read from the Braille coding. So that's what it looked like.

She searched for the word strawberry in the book, but didn't know what to look for since she couldn't find what it looked like. Then she heard a knock behind her.

"Rukia." Byakuya said, followed by another knock.

"What is it dad?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you…" He said.

Rukia stood up and opened the door slowly; her eyes were red along with her nose, for she had been crying. "What is it?" She asked.

"Who did that to you?"

"Who made me cry?"

"Yes."

Should she tell him? She needed to tell someone. "My… brother." She muttered.

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow paused near the park and Grimmjow turned around.

"What is it Grimmjow? I really have to get home." Grimmjow's fist met with Ichigo's face and Ichigo fell back and cursed. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I thought I told you! I said that by the end of the day, Rukia should be smiling. And she wasn't!" Grimmjow punched Ichigo in the face. "When will you learn?! Do I need to spell it out for you??" Ichigo wiped the blood from his nose away.

"You aren't part of this." He said.

"HELL I AIN'T! But you're hurting her Ichigo! You and your careless ways!" Grimmjow punched Ichigo in the gut.

Ichigo fell to his knees, why wasn't he fighting back? Why did he feel so powerless?

"SAY SOMETHING!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I'm SORRY!" Ichigo yelled. "I didn't know…"

"You idiot. You don't even know what you're sorry for." Grimmjow muttered.

"Of course I do. I hurt her…" He muttered. "But… she hurt me as well."

"How could she hurt you? She didn't know any better. She needs you now more than ever. I told you that ten million times Ichigo, and still you didn't listen. I think you would need a sword pointed at your face for you to listen." Grimmjow squatted in front of Ichigo.

"So then… what do I do now?"

"What do you think?" Grimmjow said.

"Not now… I can't… I need to get ready."

"The Ichigo I know would do it right away. Like that time when I was with Rukia at lunch, the instant you saw me kiss her cheek you appeared." Grimmjow chuckled. "Go. Now."

"Later…"

"I SAID NOW!" Grimmjow kicked Ichigo and the orange haired teen fell over.

"Okay! JEEZ! You're starting to act like my dad!"

* * *

"You mean he lied to you?" Byakuya's eyebrow rose.

"Yeah… I don't understand. Dad, was he that bad? What did he do?"

"What he has done to you right now, except ten times worse."

"What could be worse? Did he try to kill me or something?"

"No. But he failed to keep his promise to your mother."

Rukia's eyebrow rose. "What was the promise?"

"To protect you." Byakuya said.

Rukia blinked. Once, twice, and as if someone had thrown a rock at her head, the memories came flooding back. The good times and the bad, the first fight, first tears, first heartache, first kiss… when he tried to make her feel better, only to fail miserably but have it work somehow, whenever she heard his voice, it made her smile. She remembered everything… and now, she as not willing to let him go. However, from the rush of memories that flowed into her mind, she fainted, her head pounding but her heart beating madly with joy followed by tears that exploded out of her eyes.

Now she knew why he lied… he didn't want to hurt her. But only if he knew… how much it hurt her to forget a man like him. And how much it hurt her to see him so sad. The world before her turned pitch black and she heard her father yell out her name. _It's okay dad… I'm happy, so happy, I remember him… I want to love him… and make more memories together. So don't worry, he did protect me… in a way, and I don't ever want to loose him. It was his voice that brought me back, and I hope that I will be able to do the same to him. I am forever indebted to you Ichigo, and somehow… I will return the favour._

* * *

Ichigo paced back and forth.

"You're going to wear a hole in the ground."

"What are you still doing here?!" Ichigo pointed at Grimmjow.

"I'm here to make sure you go to Rukia's house."

"I can go by myself! I'm not a little boy!" Ichigo yelled.

"Do you always have to yell when you talk to me?" Grimmjow chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll drop you off at the front step and then you can do your business."

"No, I can go by myself, so just go home." He crossed his arms and glared.

"Jeez you act like a little kid." Grimmjow stood up and sighed. "Okay I'm leaving… after I bring you to Rukia's." He grinned and dragged Ichigo along.

"What the hell? Let go!" Ichigo stood up. "I don't need you to bring me!"

"Fine, then go." Ichigo paused and turned around. "Start walking…" Ichigo felt a sharp point hit his back and saw that it was a knife; he looked at it in surprise.

"You think I'm scared of that little thing?"

"No, but you're scared of the person holding it." Grimmjow put the knife on Ichigo's throat.

"Okay, okay!"

Ichigo started to walk casually towards the direction of Rukia's home. Grimmjow followed behind him in step, he glared in annoyance and the sun set quietly behind the buildings. The sky was coloured in a beautiful pink and orange glow, he wondered if Rukia was looking at the same sunset right now. He neared her home and then looked behind him, Grimmjow's grin seemed to glow in the dusk.

"Go on Ichigo. I'll leave as soon as you knock on that door." Grimmjow watched as Ichigo walked up to the dark oak doors.

He put a hesitant hand up and knocked on the door loudly, and as soon as he turned around, Grimmjow was turning the corner. The door opened before him to reveal Byakuya Kuchiki's cold hard stare.

"I'd like to see-"

"Rukia? I doubt that."

"Please, I need to talk to her."

"Please? Is that part of your dictionary now?" Byakuya muttered. Ichigo looked up at the man in a hard stare. "Sorry, she is busy."

"I need to see her, to apologize." Byakuya pushed Ichigo off of the doorstep.

"Apologize? Apologize for hurting her again? For lying? You have done so much damage already, now leave."

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt her alright? I just thought I was doing the right thing."

"Well it wasn't. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter you hear me? She collapsed because of you."

"What?! How… I wasn't even with her after school!"

"We were just talking about you… and she fainted when I told her the promise you had broken to Hisana. I don't need you hurting her anymore."

"Look, I tried my best to protect her, I really did!"

"Yeah right. Explain why she is in bed then. Explain why you lied to her face about me being a cheater."

"I had to! I didn't want her to remember! I didn't want her to be around me anymore! But somehow we-"

"Leave."

"I just want to apologize."

"I said leave Ichigo Kurosaki, my patience is wearing thin, if I ever see you anywhere near here again I will surely have to kill you." Ichigo glared at Byakuya.

"What do you think Hisana would say about this? The fact that right now… she needs me… I need her… and I had to lie! I had to lie because I wanted to give her a reason as to why there was a deep meaningless void in her life. Something that she has told me over and over again… the void that only I could fill… I guess I realized to late huh? I just hope you do the right thing for your daughter Mr. Kuchiki, because those eyes… despite the fact that they're newly revived… have already seen a lot of sadness, the next time we meet… they better be filled with happiness." Ichigo glared.

"I don't need to hear your meaningless threats you punk. I don't need you to tell me how to raise my daughter because up to now, she has been doing well enough until you stepped into her life! You have hurt her one time too many, and I don't want it to happen again. And as for Hisana, how dare you talk about her as if you knew her?"

"No. How dare you. Your daughter was asking you questions the instant she awoke and you fed her lies about my friends and I! You are a hypocrite! Here you are talking about my lies and how I hurt her, but right now, you don't know how much you're hurting her!"

"I am only thinking about her well-being!"

"Did you ever ask her about what she thought? It's a two way street Byakuya, I may seem bad to you, my friends may seem like dangerous criminals to you, but we have given her friendship outside of the home and taught her to… to…"

"Love doesn't put food on the table and it surely does not pay the bills. If all you idiots can show her is love, then leave, because you have only shown her the pain and grief it causes."

"But what about the happiness in the beginning? The happiness and realisation of finding someone you feel comfortable about?"

"You don't even know the just of love, boy. It's a deep and complicated matter and you haven't even scratched the surface of it."

"Then we will learn, from each other."

"Leave."

"Rukia!! Wake up Rukia!!"

"I said leave you fool!" Byakuya's fist met Ichigo's cheek and he flew to the side.

"DAD!" Byakuya and Ichigo looked up at the balcony, the one Rukia had fallen from so many nights ago. "Stop it… please…" Tears glistened in her eyes.

"Don't you understand? This man has brought nothing but pain to you! He's the reason for the tears that have been falling out of your eyes." And with that remark, he pulled Ichigo up by the collar.

Should she say that she remembered? Should she say that every precious memory they spent together had already went back to its original place in the meaningless void in her heart? She looked at Ichigo who was getting punched mercilessly. No… but… no, it would only make things harder for him… but what was he doing here in the first place?

"Dad just stop!! PLEASE! STOP IT!" She yelled with all of her might. Byakuya dropped Ichigo, and turned to walk back to the house, leaving the boy bleeding from the face.

"Rukia, go back to bed, it's late." Byakuya said firmly and stared Rukia down.

"But…"

"Now." He said and that was a command not a request.

Rukia quickly disappeared behind the curtains of her glass doors and Byakuya turned to look at the boy on the ground.

"Tell your teacher that Rukia has transferred. And if anyone asks why, say it was because I have found a new job." Byakuya said and entered the house.

* * *

"Damn it." Ichigo muttered as soon as he saw that the lights had turned off in the windows of the house.

Wiping his face with his hand he sighed. What was he supposed to do now? Climb a tree up to Rukia's balcony? She was probably asleep by now.

"Psst! Ichigo!" His head darted up, and he saw Rukia waving from her balcony in her bunny pyjamas. He sweat dropped, she still wore bunny pyjamas? He was thinking more of the silk nightgown with lacy… he slapped himself mentally and looked away blushing.

"Go back to bed. I'm not supposed to be anywhere near you." Ichigo said, he was barely audible but was heard in the night.

"Don't want to. I want to stay up." Rukia muttered, and she sat down on the railing of her balcony.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Ichigo yelled.

"You want to wake my dad up?" She laughed. "I know, I know, this is how I fell… strange isn't it? Now that I can see… it puts the situation into a different perspective." She turned her legs onto the other side. "If only… I had hit the floor, a little… earlier… I would have…" She whispered and then bent back, falling head first to the concrete floor.

Ichigo cursed and ran in full speed to the spot she was falling with arms out wide ready to catch her. Her light body fell perfectly into his arms and he fell to his knees. "Idiot! What are you doing?!" Ichigo whispered harshly.

"No need to whisper, my dad's room is all the way at the back left side, there's no possible way he could hear you. Especially with windows closed." She giggled, and Ichigo's nerve pulsed.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?!"

"No… but it also makes you think… that if you were there to catch me on time… this commotion wouldn't have happened huh?" She asked, as he placed her down. Ichigo ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Well…" Wait, did this mean she remembered? "Wait does that mean you-"

"What were you doing here? I heard your voice while I was sleeping and…" Ichigo and Rukia both blushed at the same time.

"Sorry if I- I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay I- I wasn't really-" They both looked up.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to lie to you about that brother sister thing… I just… I didn't want you to remember me."

"Why? What was it about you that was so bad?"

"Not what was about me… what I did... I failed to protect you… I hurt you so many times and…" He ran a hand through his hair.

"And you were afraid of doing it again." She finished. Ichigo looked at the small girl in surprise. "I forgive you Ichigo Kurosaki." She said, and then punched him in the gut and face. He bent over in pain.

"YO! I was just beaten up! I DON"T NEED MORE FROM YOU!" He yelled. Rukia simply laughed.

"That's what you get… for blaming yourself." Ichigo looked up in surprise and Rukia noticed the blood on his face.

Kneeling in front of him and placing one of her hands on his cheek while wiping his face, she sighed. "You know, I thought you could take care of yourself, and here you are beaten up and bloody."

"I had to take it… it was my fault anyway."

"No it wasn't. Not at all… Ichigo… at least… it doesn't seem like it. And if you would go this far just to apologize… you seem like a good person. But you shouldn't… the thing is, you were there by my side and I thank you very much. I am forever in your debt… it hurt me so much… that you sounded so sad when you talked to me, the hurt in your eyes… was like a stab in the gut for me."

"You remember." He said. Rukia jumped.

"Uhh… no! I don't" Ichigo glared.

"You do." He smiled softly.

"So?"

"Why would you keep it a secret?"

"As I said, payback." She grinned and his glare softened.

Ichigo looked into her eyes and she looked into his, and he felt it.

A spark, a connection, it was different from the dance because this time… she was directly looking at him right in his eyes. He smiled softly, she was so important to him.

"You shouldn't blame yourself… it was all my fault." She whispered. Ichigo glared. "What?"

"Now you're blaming yourself! Jeez!" Ichigo sat down cross-legged. "This wasn't your fault."

"What are you talking about? This was my fault from the beginning! If only I hadn't-"

"See, you're blaming yourself! If you don't want me to blame it on myself, and I don't want you to blame it on yourself… who should we blame it on?"

"Ichigo, it was clearly my fault I apologize… I hurt you so much while I forgot… I didn't know that…"

"NO Rukia, it was my fault I thought I could stop you from getting hurt anymore."

"No it was my fault."

"My fault."

"My fault."

"My fault."

"My fault." By now the pair was forehead-to-forehead and glaring at each other. Rukia sighed and sat back. "You haven't changed a bit." She smiled faintly.

Ichigo blushed; he had wanted to see that smile for a long time now, and now that he had finally seen it, it made him fall in love with her all over again. Out of an impulse he pulled Rukia into his arms and she gasped, he held her tight and close and breathed in her scent. Finally, for what seemed like months, but was only weeks, he was finally able to hold her. She smiled and held him back, when she wanted to let go, he only held tighter, as if afraid to loose her.

"Ichigo, you're going to squish me." She laughed softly.

"Rukia." He said softly into her ear, Rukia stopped laughing and listened intently. "Did I ever tell you…?" He paused, and mustered up all his courage.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"That I… need you…" Darn it, why was it so hard?

"Oh." Rukia said in a whisper. "I need you too." They guessed that for now, those words would have to do.

She slowly pushed him away and smiled as she looked into his eyes, she was kneeling so he was looking up at her with her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. "I have to go. Hanataro checks on me every so often… and he's probably waiting." Ichigo frowned.

"You don't have to go."

"I do. Good night Ichigo." She smiled softly as her hands trailed his jaw.

"Good night Rukia…" He blushed and hesitantly let go. Rukia's eyes softened and she kissed Ichigo softly on the lips.

"I'll try my best to see you tomorrow." She whispered and stood up. Ichigo smiled and stood up and he waved as Rukia entered her home and closed the door behind her, taking a look behind her before doing so.

"I… love you." He whispered.

* * *

Next morning.

Byakuya sipped his coffee and flipped through the newspaper. Rukia came down the stairs in her uniform with her bag ready for school.

"Drop that bag." Byakuya said. Rukia dropped it. "What were you doing out of bed last night?" Rukia blinked in surprise, was he there?

"What… what are you talking about?" She asked.

"You were with that Ichigo punk. I told you to stay away from him, he's bad news."

"I don't remember anything dad…" Rukia muttered.

"Don't you dare lie to me young lady! You were there! I saw you! And don't give me that I don't remember stuff, because you remember." Byakuya yelled, she had never heard her father yell before. Rukia bit her lip.

"And so what if I was with him? It doesn't mean we did anything bad!"

"You kissed. I know you did. I saw it with my own eyes."

"So?"

"So, you will not be leaving this house at all today." He said.

"I have a life dad! I don't need you to boss me around!" Rukia stomped her foot.

"And I have a daughter, who I have to take care of! And remember that the daughter in question is you. Your mother and I have done our best in raising you and we will not have it all brainwashed from your mind because of that punk!"

"STOP TALKING LIKE YOU AND MOM DISCUSSED IT! Because you didn't dad! You DIDN'T! If mom were here right now, she would let me be with Ichigo, she knows I love him and he loves me too! We need each other dad-"

"LOVE DOES NOT PAY THE BILLS. You think you're in love, but it could be some crazy teen fling!"

"It's not dad! Ichigo is different. He's different…"

"He may be different, but like every man he wants a woman. And some men want women more than others, you still don't know a lot about this boy Rukia. He could hurt you and leave you as a pile of mess."

"He won't… he won't…"

"And then you find out that this whole love business was nothing but a joke! Is this what you want?"

"Dad… I trust Ichigo… he trusts me… and I want to see him."

"You are not going to. Go to your room Rukia."

"NO! I'm leaving!" She rushed past her father, who only shoved her back, never, had she seen her father act this way.

"You are not stepping a foot outside these stairs you hear me? And if I see you anywhere near the end of these steps, you are not leaving your room for a month."

"A month?! That's not-"

"Rukia. Do you want to worsen the punishment? I don't want to do this but-"

"THEN DON'T!"

"RUKIA! To your room now!" He pointed up the stairs and Rukia started to hiccup as she walked up the stairs.

Hanataro walked past the dark oak door with painted silver flowers on it. He knocked on the door gently. "Rukia-san, your lunch is with me. Rukia-san?" He said, and he opened the door. He gasped, inside the room was completely clean, a sheet not out of place. "Rukia-san?" He suddenly felt a draft, and saw that the doors to the balcony were open. She had run away, he thought. Should he tell her father? Or should he let her go? He smiled faintly and looked out the doors. "I hope you will be happier Rukia-san… because all I saw you do today was hide in your closet."

Elsewhere, Rukia was running to the high school.

* * *

A/N: WOOOT !! :) Chapter Thirteen! Yay. BAD BYAKUYA! Review please ! : D and yay, they kissed!! Darn, only 8 reviews :P That's okay, i still love yous :D better reviewww... :evil grin:


	14. Through the Rain

**In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Fourteen: Through the Rain  
**

* * *

Rukia ran down the streets and turned the corner. She had no idea what possessed her to run away from home, but she felt that she needed to see Ichigo. As she neared the school, the yards were empty. Probably inside, she thought. She climbed up the gate and waited under the big oak tree. A few minutes later she heard thunder from afar and a cold gust of wind rushed past her, she shivered and wondered why they weren't out yet.

She stared up at the sky and dark clouds loomed in the distance, dismissing this fact, she sighed and soon fell asleep underneath the shade of the tree.

* * *

Ichigo tapped his pencil on his desk, he heard thunder boom and looked up at the sky. He sighed, he didn't see Rukia today, and it was half day, was it that her father saw what happened last night? No, all the lights were off. He buried his face in his hands. Raindrops speckled his window and the sun disappeared, casting the neighbourhood into a gloomy and night-like day.

Where was she anyway? He called her phone but no one answered, he looked at his own razr and questioned about whether he should call again… but then thought that he came off as too obsessed and was worried that Rukia might make fun of him. Wait, since when was he so worried about whether the midget was going to make fun of him or not? He smirked and dialled the memorized numbers into his phone. He hesitantly pressed the green button and the other line rang.

On the other side, Rukia's phone played the familiar tune of bells. Hanataro jumped at the phone and sighed. It had been the third time since that phone rang from this morning. Reaching out and checking who the caller was, he saw that it was Ichigo again. Why would he call when Rukia was at his place? Annoyed by the ring tone, he decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Rukia?" Ichigo asked._

"No sorry, it's Hanataro."

"_Oh, why do you have her cell?" _

"Because she left it here when-" Hanataro looked around.

"_When what?"_

"When she snuck out to find you at school, wait… why are you asking shouldn't you be with her right now?"

_Ichigo paused, and blinked. Rukia wasn't the type to run away from home, and to his house? If she wasn't here then…_

"Don't tell me she didn't get there! And it's starting to rain!" Ichigo ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"_Yeah she's here. Don't worry, just wanted to check on you." _

"Uhh, okay. I have to go; master Byakuya is coming around… please take care of her… I don't know how long I can play Rukia." And with that, he hung up. Play Rukia? Ichigo's eyebrow rose.

He stuffed his phone in his pocket and grabbed a jacket and umbrella. Running through the pouring rain, he ran towards the direction of the school.

* * *

Rukia felt raindrops on her face and her eyes opened; she saw the dark sky and cursed. It was about to rain… and as soon as she thought it, rain fell onto the ground in a split second. With her hand on her head she decided to go to Ichigo's house.

She ran fast and tried her best to not loose her way for she couldn't see anything through the pouring rain. She suddenly tripped on her feet and skidded down the wet road. She cursed and lifted herself up, feeling her knees sting she looked at them to see big gashes, which the water on pounding on make them feel even more painful.

She tried to get up and then sneezed, her knees bent in pain and she cursed once more. Pushing herself up to try and get up, she heard footsteps pounding and coming right for her. She whipped around and saw a shadow coming towards her quickly. With her mind in panic, she stood and ran, despite the stinging pain on her knees.

Looking behind her, she saw that the figure was still running after her. Her mind raced, who could it be? A rapist? A molester? A Murderer? This made her heart race and she ran even faster.

* * *

Ichigo looked ahead, he had never seen it rain so hard in years, and foggy as well. He saw the large school building and a lump under the cherry blossom tree. He squinted and thought that maybe he should check it out. He jogged towards the figure, only to see it dart off, he paused in surprise and noticed the yellow dress. Rukia. He tried to follow her but lost sight of her.

He ran faster to catch up and saw her trip; he sped up and saw her trying again. Wondering why he was still so far away from her, he quickened his pace and then saw Rukia dart off once more. Why was it that this girl was so fast? Following frantically, he ran after the small figure.

Rukia turned and saw that the figure was still following her; she turned to look in front of her, only to trip over a garbage can. She tried to get up once more but her knees gave way and she was exhausted, she sneezed. Great, she was helpless once more… and she felt awfully dizzy.

Ichigo heard a crash and he puffed as he came close, and saw Rukia among the trash, soaking wet. Seeing that she was deathly pale and her eyes void, like her mother before her, he opened his umbrella and quickly covered Rukia's head.

His hand went on her forehead and she was burning hot. "Who are you… rapist?" She muttered. Ichigo scowled.

"Look at you. You're soaking wet and feverish. What the hell were you thinking?!" Ichigo saw the gashes on her knees and sighed.

"It's Ichigo right?"

"Duh."

"Sorry… I just… I wanted to see you…" She looked up at him, her cheeks now pink and her eyes downcast. Ichigo blushed and hoisted her onto his back.

"You idiot. You should have at least called." He said.

"You're the idiot!" She said drowsily. "Why would you come running after me when you can see I'm okay?"

"Okay? This is barely okay! Your knees are bloody and you're running a fever!" He heard silent snores and looked over at his shoulder. Rukia was sleeping soundly with her eyes shut tight. His angry scowl changed into a soft smile and he chuckled. "At least now I'll be with you."

* * *

Byakuya walked down the hallway, it was dark out and the heavy rain had stopped and a thick fog was covering the land. He knocked on Rukia's door and twisted the knob, only to find it locked.

"Rukia. Open up. I want to talk to you." He said, no answer. He knocked again. "Rukia."

"Go away dad." A barely audible voice said. Byakuya's eyebrows rose.

"Rukia, what's with your voice? Are you okay?"

From under the sheets, Hanataro gasped. "She's fine with me sir, she just caught a little cold that's all… is it alright if you leave her for today?" Hanataro said in his own voice. Byakuya paused. "She doesn't want you getting the cold…"

Byakuya didn't expect to hear that, he expected to be locked out, but not because his daughter was worried that he might catch a little cold. But… he kind of felt it coming, since she was very like her mother after all… and stubborn like her father, as Hisana would always say.

"Okay." Byakuya said.

Retreating from the door and towards Hisana's old room, he walked in and sat before her shrine. When Rukia was young, she would laugh at the shrine with pictures of her and her parents in frames or pasted on the small closet walls, they weren't dead after all. But as she grew older, she would often visit it just to add more pictures.

Amid the smoke of the incense was a big picture of Hisana smiling softly, he sighed. If Hisana were here right now… what _would_ she say to him about Ichigo and Rukia? She would support it of course, Byakuya thought. How he wished she were there again, to help him with his rebellious daughter. He had to admit that he needed her, she was a woman after all and he was a man… and their daughter… as much as he hated to say it… is now a grown woman, and she needed another grown woman to help her with problems.

"What would you do? What would you say? What of this… love that they share? I don't want to give her away… she's the only thing that I have close to me now… I don't want her to get hurt or see her cry…" Byakuya looked down at his shaking fists. "If… I give her away… where will it lead her? And where will it leave me?"

* * *

Ichigo struggled with his keys and dropped them as he tried to unlock the door. He cursed as he bent down to pick them up when Yuzu opened the door. She looked up at her brother tilted her head in question.

"Nii-chan? What are you doing?" She asked. Ichigo shushed her and walked into the house, dripping wet. "You're gonna get everything wet!" She yelled, and gasped when she saw Rukia on his back sleeping soundly. She pouted at her brother and then pushed him to the stairs.

Ichigo patted her head and fixed Rukia on his back, then carried her up the stairs. Karin looked at Ichigo in surprise and then saw Rukia on his back, her glare softened a little, as she opened the door for her brother. Suddenly a loud Kon jumped up and down, barking over and over again. Karin dragged the whining dog by his collar and Ichigo mouthed a thank you as he closed the door.

He looked around, she was soaking wet and he didn't want to put her on his bed. He took the chair out from his desk and gently placed Rukia on it. He blushed at the dress sticking to her skin and shaping her form. Her hair was dripping wet and her chest was slowly rising and falling. Shaking his head, he wondered what to do first.

Maybe, treat the scrapes on her knees. And so he grabbed the first aid kit from under his bed and did so, placing square band-aids after finishing. Next, he had to take off those wet clothes or she might get sick… she was already sick but he didn't want her to get even sicker.

He reached out hesitantly and Rukia shuffled on the chair, he flinched and withdrew his hand. He scratched the back of his head and tried once more. Pulling Rukia's body into his arms, he pulled the dress up and over her head. He sighed in relief, only to notice the fact that she was only in her bra and panties… that were surprisingly cute and printed with small polka dots.

He rubbed his face and then saw that they were wet as well, he clenched his hands and wondered if he should take those off...

"Nii-chan I wanted to get Rukia-nee some soup so she could-" Yuzu jumped when she saw Rukia only in her underwear. "Uhh… I'll go now…" She turned around.

"No wait! Help me!" He said. Yuzu paused; she was really a sucker when it came to help. Gently placing the tray on her brother's desk she whispered Karin over, much to Ichigo's dismay.

"Okay nii-chan, we will. Karin, go get a new bra and new pair of underwear from the top shelf in the closet.

"_WAIT_! You're giving her _OUR_ underwear?!" Karin yelled.

"Shh. _NO_, they're new! I got them last night with dad…" She laughed. "Go!" Ichigo sighed and sat down on his bed, he was thankful that his sisters were there.

Karin came speeding in with the garments in her hands and walked over to Rukia's sleeping form. Surprised that she didn't wake up from any of the commotion yet.

"So now what?" Karin asked and Yuzu cleared her throat.

"Nii-chan needs to take the rest off." She said, matter-of-factly.

"_NANI_!" Ichigo said. Karin snickered and Yuzu shushed her brother harshly.

"Don't 'nani' me, you're the one who brought her over! Now do it! It's simple, one at a time."

"Then why don't you!"

"BECAUSE." Both sisters said. Ichigo sighed in frustration… he felt like a molester at the moment. "Hurry!" Yuzu shoved over the pair of panties at her brother.

Ichigo sweat dropped, and he reached out for Rukia's underwear… suddenly, Rukia's eyes slowly fluttered open. The sisters saw this and dropped the clothes on the ground, then dashed away. Ichigo looked up in surprise as Rukia sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I… Ichigo?" She asked softly. Her cheeks were blushed from the fever and her voice was crackly. Has she noticed yet? "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh… here, go change… you're soaking wet." He threw her the garments and he blushed furiously.

"Why am I wet?" She asked, blinking. Ichigo's eyebrow rose. Oh, now he understood. She was half awake! This was great! This way she could put it on by herself.

"I don't know. Just be a good girl and change into those, then when you're done, I can give you some chocolate bunnies okay?" He patted her on the head. "Now scram, midget."

"Uh huh…" Rukia said and then started to strip. Ichigo quickly covered his eyes, but left a little peek hole.

"WOW! What are you doing!"

But Rukia paid no heed. With her back facing Ichigo, she took the underwear off; Ichigo widened his peek hole a little and saw that her bottom was really cute. He flushed and then screamed mentally as he covered his eyes with both hands. A few seconds later of shuffling and yawning, he heard her call out his name.

"Ichigo… it's too small." Rukia pulled up the straps of the sports bra. Ichigo opened a little gap in his fingers and then blinked, at least she was covered.

"Seriously? I didn't think that… never mind… those _are _my sister's. Let's just cut the straps off." Ichigo fished for a pair of scissors from his drawer. Rukia nodded sheepishly as Ichigo came over and snipped the ends off.

"You know Ichigo… I never thought that it would come to this… the fact that I'm here and that I met someone like you…" She blinked and she looked up. "Is nice." She smiled faintly, and then slipped into sleep once more. Rukia fell numbly into his arms and he sweat dropped.

"Are you always like this when you're sick?" He whispered. He patted her bare skin with a towel to dry her up.

He chuckled and pulled a long sleeve t-shirt over her shoulders and one of his smaller boxers up her legs. He blushed at what she looked like, then felt the heat of her body on his… and it burned. Quickly making his way over to his bed, he laid her down gently, trying not to wake her. She made a soft moan and shuffled on the bed, as if trying to get used to it. He laughed at the way she acted while she was asleep. He pulled the covers over her frail body and smiled as she hugged the pillow.

Ichigo stood up and decided to change his own wet clothes. Looking over his shoulder to make sure that Rukia was asleep, he quickly removed his shirt and grabbed the towel hanging on his chair.

Rukia's eyes fluttered open and looked around, wondering where she was. Suddenly she saw Ichigo with nothing on but a pair of boxers in front of her. Wait… what had happened? What was she doing in… this place? Why was Ichigo here? She felt the stinging pain of her scrapes on her knees. She bent over and gritted her teeth, thunder boomed from the window and she remembered what had happened. There was something chasing after her and… it was probably Ichigo.

Her eyes lit up with realization and then the Kurosaki came into view once more… this time, with no pants. She closed her eyes and opened one of them slowly, oh right, he didn't know that she was awake. She giggled softly at seeing Ichigo's bare bottom; it looked like a girl's. She made a mental note to make fun of him for that later.

She watched as he pulled a shirt over his head and pulled up a pair of boxers and pyjamas. He turned around quickly and Rukia gasped, shutting her eyes tightly. She heard him walk over and she flipped to face the other direction, the bed seemed to tilt to the side and she smiled softly. Thank you. She whispered, and she flipped back to face his direction.

She felt his breath and a cold hand on her forehead and it seemed to smell of mint. Ichigo… she said softly, as she felt a heavy arm on her shoulders, not noticing how loud she had said it, and then she drifted off to sleep once more.

She rolled over to the side and Ichigo lay beside her. Because of her size, they seemed to fit perfectly in the single bed. He heard her mumble something inaudible and flip over. He felt her forehead, which was still burning hot. Pushing on of the stray hairs away from her face, he put a protective arm around her shoulders. He smiled faintly and Rukia whispered his name, he opened his eyes and blushed, but then mentioned her name in return.

"Rukia…" He closed his eyes.

The moment seemed so perfect, he wanted it to last forever. The serenity and the peacefulness that they shared… he wanted to treasure every moment; and every waking moment with her, even while asleep.

* * *

Early next morning

Silver droplets of water lay on the green leaves and grass, there was a smell of spring in the air and birds were chirping away as the sun gave the land a bright glow.

Somehow Rukia ended up on top of Ichigo and his arms held her tightly in place. She rose and fell with his chest and they both had soft smiles on their faces, as they lay deep asleep. Rukia's eyes fluttered open and she saw Ichigo's face before her. She smiled softly, and then noticed what she was wearing… She wasn't wearing this shirt… she looked inside the shirt. That wasn't her bra! She screamed and then Ichigo jumped up, causing her to fall off the bed with a thud.

"What! What's going on! Rukia! Where are you?" He yelled out frantically.

"Down here idiot." She said, Ichigo looked down and saw Rukia on the ground, arms crossed. "Care to explain what I'm doing here?"

"Uh… you fell." He snickered. Rukia scowled and jumped on Ichigo.

"NO. Explain why I'm here and why I'm wearing… boxers!" She muttered, her face pink. Ichigo smirked and shifted Rukia onto his lap, and held her close.

"Well basically, you ran away from home, and then it started to rain. You didn't get to my house and so I went to look for you in pouring rain. And then-" Ichigo sneezed, then Rukia sneezed. Rukia laughed. "I saw you but you probably thought I was a rapist… and you fell on some garbage cans while you were running, scraped your knees, caught a fever and blacked out. I decided to take you home and take care of you. The End. Now let's sleep." He muttered and fell back. Rukia pulled him up by his shirt, scowling.

"That takes care of why I'm here. But why am I wearing these?" She asked. Ichigo shrugged. "You know." Her eyes narrowed and Ichigo sighed in frustration.

"Okay, okay… but don't hate me!" he sat up once more and scratched the back of his head.

Rukia stared at Ichigo intently, waiting for the answer to her question. Ichigo just gazed back, his face red with embarrassment. "I had to change you." Rukia paused for a second and then flushed red as well.

"WHAT?" She yelled out.

"What else was I supposed to do? Let you sleep in soaking wet clothes? I couldn't do that! You would get sicker!"

"You could have just brought me home!"

"But you ran away from home in the first place!" Ichigo said. Rukia opened her mouth then closed it. She rubbed her face and then sighed.

"How much did you see?" Rukia said. Ichigo's ears turned red.

"Your… butt." He muttered, looking away, recalling that cute bottom in front of him through his fingers. Rukia hoisted herself off of Ichigo's lap.

"I guess we're even then." She slowly walked to the door.

"Hey wait. What do you mean we're even?" Rukia turned and giggled.

"Oh nothing really." She said in a high voice. Ichigo's nerve pulsed and he stood up.

"Why? Did you see something?" Ichigo smirked.

"Maybe…" He laughed.

"Then what was it?" He leaned in and Rukia stuck her tongue out.

"Your butt." She grinned and then Ichigo flushed red.

"WHAT? WHEN!" Rukia laughed.

"Wow your reaction was way worse than mine." Rukia grinned. "While you were changing of course."

"What do you mean of course? THAT'S A BAD THING TO BE PEEPING!" Rukia scowled and punched Ichigo in the gut.

"YOU LITERALLY STRIPPED ME WHILE I WAS UNCONCIOUS! Don't give me crap about that!"

"You were the one who was running in the rain and getting sick!"

"You were the one who… who…" Rukia bit her lip and Ichigo smirked.

"Ha. Anyway, you're still sick, so get into bed." He picked her up and threw her onto his bed.

"HEY! I'm better! Look!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her forehead.

Ichigo's glare softened and he leaned in. He moved his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay? Really?" He whispered.

Rukia smiled softly. "Yes."

"Oh Ichigo!!" Isshin came crashing through the door and saw Ichigo and Rukia jump up. "Oh… I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. But it's time for breakfast."

"Ah… thanks for having me Mr. Kurosaki." Rukia bowed her head down and Isshin patted her head.

"No problem. You're important to Ichigo, and so, you're important to us." Rukia smiled and followed Ichigo's father out. While Ichigo rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

* * *

Byakuya woke up and found himself in front of Hisana's shrine, her face smiling at him. He stood up and washed his face. He stared at his hands and clenched them. Oh right, Rukia. Making his way over to her room.

"Rukia." He walked over to the bed with a lump under the covers and sat beside it. "Listen… I'm sorry about what I said."

Underneath the covers, the sleeping Hanataro woke up suddenly and heard Byakuya's voice. He bit his lip. This was not good, not good at all.

"I acted so madly that I wasn't thinking… but it's only natural that a father worries about these things." Byakuya's eyebrow rose. Surely Rukia would have said something by now.

Hanataro noticed the pause and coughed. Byakuya sighed. "So you're still ignoring me…"

The annoyed father stood up and slowly left the room. He made his way to his study and sighed. He tried his best, he explained why she was in trouble and gave a proper punishment… what did she expect him to do? Let her go to the punk?

"Oh Hisana." He muttered.

He sat on his leather chair and put a hand up to his chin. But… what would happen if he did let her go? Would her loose her? Loosing his daughter, to him, was the worst thing that could ever happen… now that he lost Hisana. There was a knock at the door and he saw Hanataro.

The servant twiddled his thumbs and walked up to his master's desk. "Um… I heard what you said to Rukia and um…" He looked up and scratched the back of his head. "I think you should let her go to Ichigo… from what I heard, Ichigo really changed her life. If it wasn't for him… I don't think she would have been so happy." Byakuya's stare turned ice cold; he leaned forward and leaned on his hands.

"Are you telling me how to raise my child? Are you suggesting that I am doing the wrong thing?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no." he waved his hands in front of him. "It's just that… I've never seen Rukia-san so happy…"

Byakuya sighed and told Hanataro to leave. He bowed and apologized then ran out.

* * *

Rukia watched as Ichigo placed a round silver disc into the DVD player with awe. Ichigo turned around and merely snickered at her open mouth and jumped onto the couch beside her.

"Okay, let me explain. That was a DVD going into a DVD player. It plays movies and such. Now shut up and let's watch." Rukia rolled her eyes. She knew that. She just didn't know it looked like that.

"Whatever. So what's the movie?"

"You'll know." Ichigo came to the menu and a familiar song played. "I'll always remember… that one afternoon… you walked into the classroom… and then I swooned." Ichigo sang to Rukia and playfully nudged her.

"You can't sing." She laughed.

"Eh. I try. But do you remember?"

"Of course… that time… when you brought me to the movies and the whole thing with Yume and Grimmjow." Rukia muttered. "Did it ever bother you that Grimmjow was my first boyfriend? First to kiss me… hold me…" Ichigo sighed in frustration.

"But in the end… I got to keep you right?" He said and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess so…"

"How 'bout you? Did it ever bother you that I was with Yume?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really…"

"What?" He asked, a little shocked.

"You seemed happy with her."

"You seemed happy with Grimmjow."

"But you seemed happier." Rukia said.

"Well I wasn't. In fact, I barely noticed her…" Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo's guilt glinting in his eyes.

"Look. She died not because of you. She loved you very much Ichigo… but part of loving someone is letting him or her be happy. And I think that she realized it… but a little to late." Ichigo smiled faintly and kissed Rukia on the forehead.

"You're right." She leaned on his arm and they watched the movie together.

* * *

A/N: Things are mellowing down! Yay! Man… it's almost over… : ( Ah well, few more chapters to go. Hope you liked it. And Revieeeeew :) Thanks for the reviews that you sent last chapter: D


	15. Forever

* * *

**In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Fifteen: Forever**

* * *

Rukia found herself in a familiar position, on top of Ichigo Kurosaki and getting suffocated by his strong arms. She shuffled and watched as he opened his eyes slowly. Ichigo smirked and then flipped to the side, bringing her down with him.

"Go to sleep." Rukia tried to push away, only to be pulled in closer.

"I have to go Ichigo." With this response, Ichigo's eyes opened.

"No you don't. You're staying with me." He buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Rukia laughed softly, and then her stomach gurgled.

"I'm hungry."

"I can hear that." He laughed as he sat up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Jeez, just get up already, you're acting like a married couple." Karin said at the door.

Rukia got off of the bed followed by Ichigo. He pulled a shirt over his head and followed the two girls with a scowl. She was right. She would have to leave soon… but if her dad found out where she went… that would ruin all chances of being with her… let alone seeing her. He glanced at the smiling girl beside him at the table. Rukia stuck out her tongue and he smirked, she was so cute.

For some strange reason, he found himself in the kitchen putting dishes away, just because Rukia dragged him along. The crazy things that the girl could make him do.

"Hey Ichigo. I told your dad that we were doing the dishes."

"What? You mean by hand? There's a dishwasher right there." He said, pointing out the machine.

"See, I never get to do chores at my place, and I want to be a good wife. Not that I plan on becoming one… but I want to learn how to live by myself right?" He smiled softly.

"Alright. I'll help." He stood beside her and watched as she rinsed the dishes and hand them to him.

Grabbing the plate, he scrubbed it gently and then smirked. He flicked some soap at her face and she flinched and wiped it off. She smirked and squirted water at his face. He laughed and threw the sponge at her face, and started to laugh hysterically. Rukia scowled and soaked the sponge in water then threw it at Ichigo's face. He scowled and threw it at her shirt.

She gave him a surprised look and threw it at his face once more and this time, it had ketchup on it. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by the waist. She squealed as he lifted her up to his face, with a smirk he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and then put a handful of soap on his lips. He quickly dropped her and started spitting. She laughed hysterically as the frustrated teen gagged.

Ichigo seemed to growl and tried to grab her, only to miss. She continued to laugh as he chased her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Rukia pulled chairs out in front of him to slow him down, and Ichigo only pushed them roughly aside. She screamed as she saw him come closer.

She turned and tried to run up the stairs, only to be grabbed by the arm and slammed against the wall. She gritted her teeth at the pain and saw Ichigo's face in front of hers, huffing in exhaustion.

"What's wrong? Am I too fast for you?" She smiled. He grinned.

"No, more like exhausting. But got you now." Rukia smirked and then an idea popped into her head.

"Ichigo. You wearing underwear?" She said, grinning. His eyebrow rose.

"Duh." She trailed her wet finger up his neck and on his jaw line. Ichigo shivered. She bent down and then pulled his pants to the ground. He looked down in surprise and Rukia laughed at the bump in his boxers. "HEY! MIDGET! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" Ichigo yelled as Rukia disappeared under his legs.

He ran after her and looked around, for she was nowhere to be seen. He smirked, because he loved hide and seek.

"Rukia…." He said softly and sweetly. "Come out… and I'll give you a hug." He snickered. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and he jumped. Who could that be?

* * *

Byakuya sipped his coffee and wondered why Rukia wasn't with him at the big table. He let out a sigh and made his way upstairs. He neared the door and expected it to be locked. Only to find it open, he opened the door and saw a strange scene.

On the floor was Hanataro snoring loudly and drooling, Rukia's bed covers wrapped around him and an empty bed. Byakuya glared and walked over to Hanataro, and pulled him off the ground by his collar. He shook the servant awake and Hanataro yawned and rubbed his eyes. He jumped when he saw Byakuya and started to sweat.

"Where is my daughter?! WHERE IS SHE?" He asked, yelling in the poor servant's face.

"Sh…she went to Ichigo Kurosaki's house… I'm sorry sir, I'm so sorry but…"

"You mean to say that she was at that punk's house the whole entire time?!" He ran clenched his hands. "Who knows what could have happened by now!"

"Sir… you can trust Ichigo…"

"Shut up. Shut up. I don't want to hear anymore from you. Pack your bags, you are fired!" Byakuya stormed out of the room, and Hanataro sobbed loudly.

The infuriated Byakuya walked down the halls with a deep scowl on. He wasn't going to loose his… daughter to a no-good punk who probably has no future coming for him. But he was also shocked at the action her daughter had taken. Was she that blind as to not see what the boy's ill intentions were? Or was his charade enough for her to feel convinced that he was not going to hurt her?

Slamming the door of his car shut, he rammed his keys into the ignition and drove out of his driveway, knocking down a few trashcans along the way. Stupid, stupid boy… foolish, foolish daughter, blinded by the thought of love… What was he to do?

He neared the house and walked up to the door, slamming his fists onto it. He heard some crashes and screaming and knocked even harder. And none other than the punk opened the door.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the man in shock, Rukia's father had found out… and not only that, his eyes were colder than ever before. Rukia screamed and hugged Ichigo from behind, laughing. She looked up and gasped at the sight of her father at the doorway.

At first there was utter silence, as a tense air filled the whole house. By now Rukia had let go and Byakuya was inside, sipping a cup of tea. He dropped the cup and it crashed onto the floor.

"Do you know what you have done Rukia? You not only lied, and broke the rules, but you ran to this boy's house! You could have gotten kidnapped on the way."

"But…"

"NO BUTS RUKIA." He said aloud. Rukia jumped, her eyes downcast and on the ground. "And you sir, are an unimportant and foolish boy; to think that you could get my daughter to do your will and come to your home. What have you done to her?" This question made Ichigo stand up suddenly and clench his hands.

"What are you talking about?! I would _never_, repeat, _never_ hurt your daughter!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered.

"What makes you think I want to hurt her? I wanted to help her from the very beginning! I wanted to show her that there was a whole other world rather than the small cramped space in her mind! You, have done nothing of the sort and…"

"ICHIGO! Don't you _dare_ insult my father." Rukia yelled, her gaze still at her feet, hands clenched on her lap. "It's true that he shut me from the outside world… but he only did it to protect me! So please… don't yell…" She whispered. Ichigo glared at Byakuya and sat back down. Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Let's go Rukia. We're leaving this _putrid_ place."

"But dad…"

"I said let's go."

"I don't want to."

"I'm your father, and I said that we had to go. Now listen."

"Hey. The lady said she didn't want to leave." Ichigo pulled Rukia back gently and behind him.

Byakuya glared coldly at Ichigo and Ichigo only did the same back. "What gives you the authority to say things such as that and take my daughter away?"

"Not as an authority, but as someone who cares for her feelings and actually listens to her." Rukia clutched on Ichigo's arm, as if telling her to stop.

"You care for her? You care for her? What of this care? Does this care solve the actual problems? I will to protect her, a job that you failed to do." He said.

"I made that mistake. I will never let it happen again."

"And you just might. Because history repeats itself Kurosaki, and you are like a magnet attracting bad karma."

"I love her, alright? And I don't want to ever loose her. So you leave right now, before I call the cops on trespassing!"

"Love?! HA. Love didn't bring Hisana back to life, love didn't heal her sicknesses." Ichigo and Rukia looked at Byakuya in surprise.

"You may have lost Hisana… but wouldn't you want to let Rukia live the life that she deserves? The life that her mother wanted her to experience?"

"I don't want to loose her. And I don't want to endanger her with the likes of you."

"Hisana… if she were here she would let me be with her."

"Don't talk about my wife like you know her. Because you didn't."

"I KNOW. But I can see it in her eyes. In her personality… it all reflects Hisana…" Byakuya paused.

"You think you can protect her?" He said. Ichigo looked up in surprise.

"I will." Ichigo said, his eyes firm. Byakuya sighed.

It was true. Ichigo was actually _good_ for Rukia, as much as he hated admitting it. And Rukia was good for him too. He took one last glance at the teen and his daughter. How much they've grown, it seemed to him that Rukia was only a little child and crying in his arms… and how Ichigo had matured into such a man. What was he thinking? He was complimenting the punk?

Nonetheless… a decision needed to be made….

"May I have your permission for marriage?" Ichigo said out of the blue. Rukia gasped and Byakuya seemed indifferent.

"Ichigo! We're only eighteen!" Rukia said, hitting him on the arm. Ichigo's stare stayed on Byakuya.

"I don't care. I'm keeping you forever, and I won't loose you." Rukia started to cry quietly and buried her face on his chest as he held her close. Byakuya blinked, teens these days. "Well?"

"Do whatever you want." He said. Rukia turned around, her eyes wet. "Seems that I have tried my best to hold onto her… about time she fell in love and found someone who loved her back."

Ichigo blinked once, then twice. Did something slap Byakuya upside the head and possessed him into this state? This man hated Ichigo and now he was giving his daughter away to what he thought was a good for nothing delinquent?

"Wait… what?"

"Don't ask questions boy, or else I will change my mind."

"But… why did you suddenly…"

"A man has his reasons. Kurosaki. Despite the fact that she's leaving early… I trust her into your care." He said. He turned to leave and was pulled back.

He turned around and saw Rukia's grief stricken eyes, with her hand clutching his sleeve. She looked like the little girl who was lost at the mall years ago. A small tear crept down his face as he kneeled down and hugged the lady who was crying.

"Where… where are you going? Why… why are you leaving me? I need you." She whispered, her voice shaking.

"It seems that… you have already left me"

"Dad I…"

"No, don't apologize. I should have known this day would come… but never did I think that it would come so soon." He hugged her tighter. Ichigo watched the emotional goodbyes; he looked away, feeling guilty.

"But where are you going?"

"Somewhere to clear my head… I'll keep in touch don't worry… and I'll leave Hanataro with you. Just keep your phone on you… I'll try to call everyday…"

"But… your mind is clear… you just gave Ichigo the permission to…"

"No… you see… I think I am still a very sad, sad man. When your mother left… my insides came crashing down… I just need some time away to think." He explained it to her, like the time he had explained why she couldn't see anything but darkness.

"How long?"

"I'll keep it as short as possible okay?"

"You're deserting your daughter." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo stop…"

"You're the one trying to make her feel better, and then you just turn and leave? Why? Do you hate my guts that much?"

"ICHIGO! JUST QUIT IT ALRIGHT! Why have you to make a big deal out of everything?!" Rukia yelled, followed with a stomp of her foot on the ground.

"I am not making a big deal! If anyone was making a big deal, it was your dad!"

"YOU COULD AT LEAST THANK HIM! Thank him for granting you permission." Ichigo scowled and Rukia scowled back.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He made you cry." This answer surprised Rukia, and Byakuya as well. The man stood up and sighed.

"I'll be leaving now. Come home when you want. I'll probably be gone in a week… until then…" Byakuya suddenly stopped and walked away into his car.

There was a soft breeze as Ichigo and Rukia watched the car disappear up the road. Rukia gripped her arm and bit her lip… he seemed so sad. Ichigo looked at her sadly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"That's over now. Let's go inside." He whispered. Rukia slapped him across the face.

"Why are you like that? Why do you not consider his feelings as well?" She yelled. Ichigo put a hand up to his cheek and sighed.

"I can't consider his feelings… it's hard… he's been acting like a villain and stopping us from seeing each other. He punched me in the face Rukia. And you don't know how much I want to punch him back."

"You are so selfish."

"Selfish? I wanted to keep you… to hold onto you forever… I'm afraid to loose you. That may be selfish… but isn't he selfish for wanting to keep you as well?"

"THERE IS NO FOREVER ICHIGO! There's no such thing! If there was… we would be happier if there was a forever… no tears, sadness. No need to say goodbye… but there is such thing as those. So there is no forever." Rukia said. Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders and she looked up.

"Then we will work at it… make ourselves happy forever… we have time." Rukia looked away.

"I… I don't know… I'm starting to doubt… for every happiness… someone has to suffer… and in this case… someone very important to me, maybe not to you…" She gently pushed his hands away. "These two days have been wonderful…but I also need to think and so do you. What you said about marriage was sweet… but you might find someone else you'll love… so don't rush."

Before Ichigo could utter a word, she sped off. The sun was high in the sky and she soon turned the corner. He sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Was she mad? Was she sad? Was she happy? Was she confused? He walked up into his room and kicked the door open; he then slammed it and fell onto his bed. The pillow and sheets still smelled like her… like lavender.

Would they really work? What if what she said was right? And if they kept fighting like this, who knows how far they would end up? They are still young… there are other people and more chances to love. But why did being with that girl feel so right to him? He didn't want to loose her over a silly little fight, a silly doubt… but what if she _was_ right?

* * *

No. She was not mad. She was confused, upset… yet happy at the same time. It seemed that her dad had finally accepted their relationship and now he was leaving. Why now? Why of all times now? She neared the large home and ran inside. Speeding down the halls and calling out for her father, she walked into his study and saw him sitting in front of the picture of her mother.

"Dad…" Rukia knelt beside Byakuya and looked up at him. "Dad… why do you have to go… I know you miss mom, but that doesn't mean you have to isolate yourself."

"There are too many memories in this house Rukia. I need to get away from it all. Besides, you have someone now. Be happy." He turned to Rukia and smiled softly, his eyes glinting with warmth.

She looked at her father in surprise for she had never seen him like this, smiling and cheery… and in a way it was depressing. She fell into her father's arms and sobbed quietly. "You look so sad."

"I'm not, I'm happy… did I ever tell you, that when we got out of your doctor's appointment, your very first… and found out you were blind, we were shocked?" Rukia looked up at her father with wet eyes.

"In fact, we were so shocked, that we didn't say anything on our way to the car. You were asleep in your mother's arms and I offered to carry but she smiled gently and denied my request. She simply said, 'despite her being blind, I will love and treasure her like every mother should, and treat her as any normal child would be treated. We'll try our best right?' She smiled again and held my hand as we drove home…" Byakuya pushed a stray hair from Rukia's face, his face expressionless but gentle.

"I will never forget that day… the day that my world came crashing down, and then was quickly rebuilt by a simple smile. So, smile for me. Make up for the times I never smiled when I should have." He finished, and Rukia smiled softly at the remark.

"I'll try dad." She hugged him tight and he kissed her on the forehead, stroking her hair.

* * *

Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets. As much as he tried to stay home and wait for Rukia to come back, he just couldn't. Now here he was walking down the street with his famous scowl on. He saw the house and ran towards it.

Before reaching the familiar doorstep, he took a deep breath then knocked on the dark oak doors. No answer, he knocked once more, and then saw that the door was open. He wondered whether he should open it or not, but then stepped into the house.

It suddenly seemed so new to him, as he climbed up the steps and down the brightly lit halls. He came to the study and knocked on the door gently. It opened slowly and he saw Rukia's puffy eyes and red nose.

"I'm… I didn't mean to be so…" She put a finger to his mouth and smirked.

"Don't worry about it so much, I was upset and confused… I guess I took the things you said the wrong way." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Still, I apologize. I shouldn't have said those things… I should have tried seeing it from your point of you… I'm sorry." Rukia hugged him tighter and laughed softly.

"I told you it's okay…"

"So there might be a forever?" He asked, a soft smile on his face, as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Most possibly."

"That means there's a slim chance of getting none." Ichigo muttered.

"Then we'll try our best?" He smiled at the question and kissed her on the forehead.

"Of course." He answered.

They suddenly heard a cough and remembered the adult that was in their presence. Ichigo pushed out his hand and looked at Byakuya straight in the eyes.

"So your permission. Thank you." He said. Rukia looked at Byakuya who gazed at her in return and then looked back at Ichigo. He shook the younger man's hand firmly and quickly let go.

"Don't start bragging." He muttered. And then Byakuya left the room.

The tense air slowly let up and Ichigo lifted Rukia into the air with a loud 'yes' and a grin on his face. Rukia squealed and then laughed at his reaction, she wouldn't mind forever with this man. Outside, Byakuya slipped a secret smile as he heard the laughter from the room.

* * *

A/N: I'm frowning. Not fair. It ALMOST over, just one chapter to go… most likely a shorter one… Oh! And by the way, there's a sequel coming up… in my head. Har. Har. What would it be about when things seem so happy? I can't wait to see. Review : )


	16. Happy Endings

**In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Sixteen: Happy Endings**

* * *

Rukia glanced around the hallway to make sure hat no one was awake and then snuck into Ichigo's room. She saw him sleeping soundly on the bed, peaceful and calm. She snickered evilly and rubbed her palms together as she crept up close.

As soon as she saw the bright orange hair, she jumped up with all her might, and dug her knees onto the sleeping form. Ichigo yelled out in pain and grabbed Rukia by the shoulders then flung her in front of him.

"Are you planning to do that every morning?" He growled. Rukia only laughed.

"It's not my fault you are so vulnerable when you sleep."

"Well duh! I'm supposed to be resting! Not watching out for crazy midgets like you!" He said.

"So you think I'm crazy?" She asked.

"Yes. I think you're crazy." He smirked.

"Well then I guess you should find a normal girlfriend," She said as she hoisted herself from Ichigo's grip. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay." He said, hugging her from behind and kissing her on the cheek. "I'd rather a crazy girlfriend than a boring one." Rukia laughed once more and received a kiss on the lips.

"I guess so."

* * *

Byakuya made his way downstairs and saw an odd picture. It was Rukia and Ichigo cooking and setting the table. His eyebrow rose in question as the two gleefully did housework. They looked up from their work and saw Byakuya, in response to his presence, the smiles disappeared and seriousness appeared on their faces.

This made Byakuya smirk a little, proud that they still knew they're ranking as children and not adult. He took a seat at one end of the table, with Rukia and Ichigo facing each other on either of his side.

"So Kurosaki, what do you plan to do with life?" He asked. Ichigo glanced up from his food.

"Probably something pharmaceutical… but what I would really like to be, is a pilot." He said. This statement made Rukia pause.

"I see. But those are two polar opposite jobs. If you would like to be a doctor, it would require a lot of studying, and if you do become a pilot, that would mean a lot of time away from the family." Ichigo's mind rang. Family? Did this man he had fully accepted the fact that Ichigo might stick Rukia for… "Because you wouldn't want to leave your father old and retiring behind for a long time now, would you?"

Ichigo took a deep breath out. "I guess you're right. But you know, it wouldn't hurt."

"And Rukia?" He asked. Said girl put the end of her spoon to her chin.

"I'm not sure, maybe something that I enjoy… I can't think of anything right now."

"What about the field of law?" Ichigo asked. "Wasn't your mother a lawyer?" The Kuchikis looked up. "That is to say,"

"No, it's a good idea actually." She said.

A strange silence crept up behind them and spilled over onto the table. Ichigo glanced up and saw that Rukia seemed edgy.

"Well, today I will start packing. I will send your things to Kurosaki's house Rukia, and I want you both gone. Right now." He said. The two nodded and quickly got up.

"Thank you…" They said at the same time. "For everything." They looked up at each other, and then left the room.

"Your welcome." He whispered.

* * *

Rukia followed Ichigo a few steps behind as they walked down the street to his place. She kept thinking about his career choice at whether he would really become a pilot… if he were to choose the option that would mean less time with him and those annoying flight attendants. Without noticing he crashed onto Ichigo who was scowling at her… worriedly.

"Okay, what is it now?" He said. Rukia looked up and then crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes and then leaned down to look directly into hers.

"There's something up, I can tell from your mood. And don't think that you can ever lie to me cuz no matter how hard you try to hide your feelings, they radiate to me like a warning bell. Now tell me what's up." He smirked, seeing that Rukia was defeated.

"Nothing… it's just that…" She looked away and then sighed. "Never mind." Ichigo saw that he was getting nowhere so he picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Listen midget, you'll have to tell me… because without good communication, a marriage won't last long." She gasped and then pushed herself away.

"What are you talking about? We're too young for marriage Ichigo!"

"But what if I'm considering it?"

"You sound like Romeo." She laughed.

"Ah, so you're saying that this is the east and you are the sun? Oh fair maiden, kiss me with thy tender lips." He said jokingly.

"Thou move too quickly, for we are nothing but teenagers caught in a sea of change and love, don't jump off the boat too quickly." She laughed.

Ichigo laughed and kissed her on the lips softly; then setting her down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to his house. When they neared they were surprised to see Isshin Kurosaki and the rest outside at the front door.

"Ichi-nii!! Kon is missing! Kon is missing!" The crying Yuzu nearly tackled her brother down.

"Ichigoo!! Where did you go?! Kon disappeared!" He was crying as well. "OH! WHY! WHY!" He yelled. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Guys, calm down," He said, not letting go of Rukia's hand. "We'll find him." Karin smirked.

"Heh."

"What do you mean 'heh'?" Ichigo asked.

"Old man, don't you see where he was last night? At Rukia's place, don't you remember?" She said. Isshin stopped crying and then looked up.

"You're right! How stupid of me! I should have known! Congratulations my son!" He said.

"We didn't go nowhere dad, if you're thinking those disgusting thoughts in your head. I just went to get approval from her dad that's all." He scowled.

"Ichi-nii! Please find Kon." She said. Ichigo sighed.

"Alright." He said and patted Yuzu on the head.

They left the family and headed towards the park. Ichigo called out Kon's name over and over as they neared the riverbank. He looked out at the water and sighed. Rukia looked at him and hugged him from behind.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"That dog… where has he gone?"

"How special is he?"

"We found him as a puppy near this river… he's usually here when he goes missing now I…" His eyes wandered and saw the dog staring at the water near the bridge. Ichigo smirked and ran towards the golden retriever, dragging Rukia behind him.

He was surprised to see that the dog stayed still, looking into the water. He looked down at the direction of his gaze and saw a shining object underneath a thin layer of sand. He bent down and picked it up, he examined it closely and was shocked when he read the words engraved on the gold ring.

"Ichigo, what is it?" Rukia bent down and tried to see, only to be knocked down by Ichigo, who jumped up suddenly. She fell back and huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry… it's just that… this ring… was my mother's." He said softly. Rukia looked up at him in surprise.

"What…?"

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki saw the teens run up to the porch and he went outside to greet them.

"My children!" He yelled gleefully. Only to be met with a hard push against the door of his house. "Ichigo!" The teen scowled and grabbed his dad's collar.

"Explain this." He muttered through gritted teeth as he held up the gold ring. Isshin looked at his son in a serious face.

"Ichigo let go of me."

"Not until you explain this." Ichigo said, pushing his father back.

"I said let go of me." And with this remark, Isshin hurled his son to the ground. Rukia looked at him in surprise. "You may be able to hold me down, but I am still your father." Isshin fixed his shirt. "Come inside, both of you."

Ichigo got up slowly and followed inside. Rukia ran up to him and held his hand, giving him a comforting look. His hard glare softened as he tightened his grip.

Isshin watched as the two sat down, a good deal of space between them. He sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"That ring… where did you find it?" He asked.

"The river… near the shore." Ichigo said; there was a tense air around the family and Rukia.

"That makes sense…" Isshin glanced up at his son. "Do you remember… that time when we were all together, and it was raining hard? Yuzu and Karin were at home with your grandmother and we were walking home from the grocery store." Ichigo clutched his jeans.

"I don't know what possessed you to do it… well actually, I understand it more now, when you saw Kon in the river paddling for his life. At the time he was a puppy, and you were only three years old. Despite this, you ran in full speed to save the drowning puppy, not thinking of the consequences and risking your life."

"Sounds like Ichigo…" Rukia whispered and Isshin chuckled.

"Of course. So you ran, and jumped into the water. Your mother… she ran after you, and jumped in as well. I tried to follow but slipped and fell, but by the time I fell, I looked up and saw you paddling your hardest to get to the shore. Your mother called out your name and grabbed you by the collar as the water rushed past you two. But you never let go of the dog, she understood this and grabbed the roots of a nearby tree and tried her best to bring you to shore. I also tried my best to receive you, crawling in mud towards her as she pushed you up. I grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the water, and you coughed… I looked up and saw that your mother was nowhere to be found…" He paused as he cleared his throat, trying to hide his cracking voice.

"I stood up, ignoring the pain in my ankle, and ran down the shore as best as I could. I yelled out her name and tried to find her in the murky and dark water… I walked back and saw that you were asleep with Kon, and tried my best once more to find your mother. I yelled and screamed… I couldn't find her… anywhere. Even after the rain let up and I gave up for the day… I always returned to search… after a few weeks, I gave up… at the end of the river, was the lake, and even before the lake, there was a plant for water refinement…"

"Why would you give up? Wouldn't you keep searching?" He asked, his voice small and tired.

"Ichigo, you must understand that there is such thing as blind will. When you go on relentlessly refusing to give up might be good, but only for something that you can achieve. With this… I didn't even know if she was still alive, and if she was… the river might have taken her down far already, with exhaustion and the water filling her lungs there was no possible…"

"But you still gave up… you still gave up… why save me?! Why not save the woman you love? I would have been okay! If it weren't for me and that… that dog!" He pointed at Kon, who crept away. "Yuzu and Karin would be able to live normal lives… we would be one whole family…"

"Despite the fact that I loved her deeply… you were the outcome of that love, and I'd rather treasure the gift from my love with her… than loose it. I would have loved to save you both, but fate… works in cruel ways." Ichigo gripped his hair and tried to prevent the tears from falling, he gritted his teeth, and Rukia sighed.

"Ichigo are you" She put her hand on his shoulder, only to be pushed away harshly.

"NO! I'm not okay! I killed my mom! I KILLED HER! Of course I'm not okay! If you can't do anything more than act stupid questions, then leave!"

"I was only trying to help you! I know what it's like to loose a mother! And it hurts. The best thing to do is to be with someone, to have a shoulder to just cry on! I was trying to be that someone. And if you want to just push me away, FINE! I'll leave! I'll leave right now, you don't need me!"

"Rukia," Isshin said.

"You can cry by yourself if you want, blame your stupid self, be an idiot. I don't care, I'll leave right now."

"THEN LEAVE!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia dashed out of the living room, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI. I know how you are feeling. But I beg of you, don't loose it, because if you do, you'll end up hurting others around you."

"It's too late. I've lost it. I already killed mom, so I might as well loose her! No one cares!" Ichigo fell back, and Isshin clutched his collar.

"If you ever think that no one cares, you're wrong. Not wanting to hurt others is one thing, but feeling sorry for yourself will make it worse. You need to first help yourself to help those around you, do you understand?" Isshin yelled. Ichigo looked away. "I said do you understand, Kurosaki?" He yelled, shaking him.

"I UNDERSTAND!"

"Then suck it up and be a man. Your mother did not die because of you, she died to protect you, remember that." Isshin said, and Ichigo nodded, he left the house quickly.

* * *

Rukia sat in the tree wiping her tears away. She understood his pain, of course she did… but lashing out on others because of it? That was…

"Rukia!" His voice rang out; she whipped around and saw him come closer.

"Go away." She said, her voice cracked and soft. Ichigo looked up with a frown.

"Look about what I said…"

"You don't have to explain anything, I tried to help and you didn't want my help, so I left. End of story, now be polite and leave as well." Ichigo took a big sigh.

"Look, about what I did… I was shocked… I felt like a monster… I didn't know that I was so foolish to do that."

"You weren't foolish. You were trying to save an innocent life…"

"But I killed my mother."

"No. She protected you. She loved you and she wanted you to live. Don't ever think that you killed her."

"I'm not feeling better."

"I'm trying to make you feel better, you didn't want my help, and so I'm not giving any. I'm simply stating the obvious facts that you are too blinded with anger to see." Rukia said with arms crossed. Ichigo rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't as smart as you."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." She muttered. Ichigo looked around, defeated, he wanted her to come down but she was oh so stubborn he just wanted to knock her off the stupid branch. And then an idea popped into his mind.

He walked up to the tree and placed his hands on the trunk. "Last chance to get down."

"No." Rukia said. Ichigo smirked and then shook the tree with all his might. Rukia screamed as she hugged the tree trunk. "ICHIGO STOP IT!"

"NO! Come down here!" He said as he continued to shake the tree.

"Alright, alright!" She said. Ichigo snickered. "Never mind, I'd rather be here than be with a jerk like you." Ichigo frowned and then shook the tree once more, this time, not stopping.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Rukia fell back and Ichigo quickly caught her.

"Don't do that!"

"That's what you get idiot." She laughed. Ichigo set Rukia down and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Still, I'm sorry for what I did…" He said. She smiled softly and hugged him around the abdomen.

"That's okay, I'm still here aren't I? And besides, I know your pain… we can at least… share it." She said.

"I guess you're right…" He smiled softly and hugged her tight.

* * *

Author's Note: And that's the end of that, although it ended quite abruptly and that was the longest time before an update… I wanted it to end a bit sad, and yet there's a warm and fuzzy feeling left in your tummy. Don't be sad, there's still the sequel. Hmm… I wonder what a sequel could be about… Hahah, not telling… yet, I hope you liked the last ever update of _In Her Eyes_, Now let's wait for _**In His Eyes**_… and while that is getting written… why don't you read the next upcoming story? _**Intricate **__**Lies**_, IchiRuki it's of course. :)

P.S. Sorry for the late update, I was quite, quite busy… it'll be a week or so before In His Eyes goes up… maybe even earlier ;)

All my awesome readers : D 68 alerts! Awesome :) If your name was not mentioned, and yet you read this, arigato gosaimas. (LOL I _know_ I spelled _that _wrong.)

1. AmbrosiusSchuyler

2. BecomingNumbForever

3. BlakValentyne-U69

4. ChApPy-ApRiL

5. Chappi15

6. Chigatana

7. DeviantHollow23

8. Dr Silo

9. English-X-Rose

10. Galaxya

11. Gromdun

12. Hakuren

13. Hearii

14. Howlingwolf24

15. Idiotic Stupidty Person

16. Inukage-Ama Terasu

17. Izari-Hime

18. Jeschura

19. Just me and myself

20. Kai152

21. Kokiiru-kun

22. Lazy Mew

23. Liviadia Royal

24. NC2001

25. RAMEN-monster

26. Secret Starr

27. Sublime Angel

28. SuperRukia

29. Tania14

30. TheFunkyRaccoon

31. TokyoEbara

32. Toushi-chan

33. Twilight Moon Rose

34. Zeal teh Nerdy Shinigami

35. anarchic9

36. animeluver06

37. bleachlover20

38. cherryblossom279

39. chibirukia-san

40. co426e

41. crimsoneli

42. draconia81

43. flowerspring

44. hessan

45. hisanachan

46. hotdrink12

47. ice-avenger

48. kitsunepowaa

49. kuzon234ray

50. leaf-blossom

51. mamoru-usa8

52. marislily

53. miaow1988

54. mmm.waffles

55. moonfan2012

56. nicholexjanel

57. peanuts5889

58. puertorrican-babe

59. purple crystal dagger

60. pyscho-pyro-shrink

61. sandpaw is awesome

62. sapph89

63. shinigami-sama5

64. sinnerchrno

65. smilie09

66. sunlightangels

67. taintedmoonx

68. thesoral

* * *


End file.
